Only One
by Hikaru-wa-shiawase-eien-ni
Summary: Despite knowing each other for years Quinn, a half Veela, only realizes her love for Rachel on the train ride to Hogwarts for their fifth year of schooling. Quinn acknowledges her eternal love for Rachel but can't say the words that will save her because Rachel is already in a relationship. Glee Hogwarts AU, tentatively rated, Finchel barely mentioned but is slightly present
1. Before It Began

Chapter 1

Before It Began

X

Quinn Fabray remembered the moment she saw Rachel Berry for the first time. It was a vague recollection from when they were first year being sorted into their houses, Rachel had ended up being Slytherin. Quinn, herself, was sorted into Ravenclaw house when she finally made it up to the stool for being sorted by the sorting hat after it said its verse about the four houses of Hogwarts.

She remembered looking on at the faces of the many kids standing around her. Some looked around with excitement, some with slight trepidation, and some looked curious about what the process would entail in order to be sorted into their respective houses. When the process started she was one of the first students to be sorted because her last name started with a B. It took longer than most everyone else around for her to be sorted into a house with the sorting hat sitting on her head for about two minutes before finally declaring, "Slytherin!" to the applause of the table of green and silver. Quinn's sorting experience had only taken about half a minute when she was sitting on the stool to be sorted and the table of blue and gray erupted in cheers. That was the first time she ever saw the girl but it certainly wasn't the last time.

Over the years they had many classes together from being in the same year together. They had Charms, Flying, and Defense Against the Dark Arts together as first years. They attended Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration classes together during their second year at Hogwarts. Their third year consisted of Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts together. And their fourth year they had Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Muggle Studies together. Despite having so many classes in common and learning in the same room together, year after year, they still didn't interact with each other at all. It was almost as if they didn't notice each other despite being in such close quarters with each other in all of their classes. If anyone were looking and paying attention it would almost seem deliberate, though it really wasn't.

They had some friends in common but weren't friends themselves despite that fact. It was like their lives intertwined with each other in a way without ever overlapping directly somehow despite the many ways it could and did. Yes, they had some friends who were also friends with each other. Noah Puckerman Puck, another Slytherin with Rachel, was also a friend of Quinn's, Brittany Pierce, a Gryffindor girl was Quinn's closest female friend, Mike Chang, another Ravenclaw was more Quinn's friend than Rachel's but he was both of their friends, Mercedes Jones, was part of Hufflepuff and was the second strongest female vocal in the choir, and Kurt Hummel, another Gryffindor among their circle of friends. They all ended up joining the school's choir together a few years later after being recruited for one reason or another, the walls did talk and if anyone with a moderately nice voice was found a painting of the school was sure to inform the choir director of it and he would seek them out to join.

Aside from friends they also had a few classes together over the years and after finding out that they both had some talent they became enemies on the Quidditch pitch during their second year after trying out. Quinn was the main chaser for her team while Rachel was her team's seeker. They didn't interact much since they were both too busy doing different things on their teams with their respective roles. Somehow despite having ample opportunities show up for them to talk to each other they certainly never did. Neither person seemed to notice the other in all of their commonalities, having a few classes together didn't make much of a difference. Quidditch was something else they had in common but being a seeker and chaser made it so that they didn't really interact much with each other since they would be concentrated on doing completely different things on the Quidditch pitch when they had matches against each other. Their choir practices were about the only time they really could interact with each other if they so desired but they never approached each other during that time. There was just never any real reason to do so.

Their fourth year was spent relatively normally. One major change was the fact that Quinn's Veela blood started to attract a _lot_ of unwanted attention amongst students in her year and many in the years above as well but it was more towards the end of her fourth year, just a few short months after she turned 15 in fact. Another major development was, towards the end of their fourth year Rachel was dating a Hufflepuff boy who was also a part of his house Quidditch team and the school choir, the _Harking Hogwarts_ , and so it was only natural that they dated after spending quite a bit of time together and having similar interests. His name was Finn Hudson and he was the male lead vocalist of their school choir. That little fact soon became one of the worst things to have ever happened to Quinn. It was put first before the second worst thing that had ever occurred to the beautiful Veela. It wasn't until their fifth year as students that Quinn actually took notice of Rachel. They finally met each other as prefects who did patrols together during their fifth year and that was when it all started for Quinn. The second worst thing that Quinn had ever experienced in her life, though the order in which they ensued was in the opposite order of how they should have arisen, or at least if it had it would have made things easier. As it were, it had it not.

All of these years there were so many opportunities for them to actually notice and acknowledge each other and somehow it never seemed to happen. In all of these years they seemed to purposefully ignore each other's presence and continued to pass each other by in every way their lives intertwined and overlapped as the years of ignorance and bliss slowly came closer and closer to ending for them, for Quinn at least anyways. It was only a matter of time before that would not be the case anymore, when Quinn's heritage finally came into play. It had already started because she was receiving quite a bit of unwanted attention from others already and they were mostly aware of the reason why after she was no longer near the drooling masses. The muggle born students reacting to her would ask their wizarding friends about it once their minds cleared of the trance-like stupidity induced by her Veela thrall.

X

A week before Quinn, and all other students, were due to meet at platform 9 and ¾ at King's Cross Station Quinn, along with 7 other chosen students in their fifth year, had received a letter and a badge stating that they were now one of two prefects for their upcoming fifth year as students of Hogwarts. The badge, a beautiful Blue and Gray to match with her house colors, had a large P printed on it and brought a smile to Quinn's face and Quinn's parents cooed over the badge and gave her proud hugs and words of encouragement. Quinn's parents couldn't calm down from how proud they were of her for becoming a prefect just like her sister had before her and her own father had been a prefect. Quinn's mother, being French, had gone to a different school entirely, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Quinn wasn't sure what system Beauxbatons had for exemplary students. Her mother never told her and Quinn never asked either.

While Quinn was on the train she was happy to find that Mike Chang would be a prefect with her and they traded smiles and hugs over the good news. During the short walk to the compartment that the prefect meeting would take place everything had been okay, normal and all right. As she sat waiting with Mike on one side of the compartment she was still just fine as they exchanged some stories about their summer off. They had been the first two prefects to arrive and the next pair had been Brittany and Kurt from Gryffindor followed closely by Mercedes and Blaine Anderson from their own year, both from Hufflepuff. Not long after Brody Weston and Jesse St. James, from a year above them and a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectively, showed up with Sunshine Corazon, a Hufflepuff as well, Matt Rutherford, and Elliot Gilbert, two Ravenclaws, entered next. Adam Crawford, a Gryffindor, Sebastian Smythe, and Hunter Clarington, both Slytherins, entered the compartment next. And then they were all just waiting for the last pair to come in who ended up being Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez, surprisingly enough. The compartment shouldn't have been able to fit sixteen people but because it was magical it fit everyone comfortably enough for them to have elbow room if needed.

And that was when it hit Quinn. As soon as Rachel entered and locked eyes with Quinn, she knew, she realized. That was when her Veela heritage made itself known in another way that was more forthcoming than the unwanted attention she got from almost half of the school. That was the moment when her Veela chose the one who would be her mate and the moment Quinn, herself, agreed with it and said 'yes, I love you,' in agreement to who her Veela had chosen. Rachel had looked her right in the eyes, something that had only ever happened maybe once or twice before in all of their years of schooling together and then Quinn knew. Rachel had to be the one person who was _completely_ immune to her Veela thrall, the one that her Veela side whispered into her heart, mind, and soul as the one who should be with her as her mate forever no matter what it took to get her.

Quinn was more than aware that she needed to write to her parents soon, to tell them that it had finally occurred. They had asked her over the summer if she had found her mate yet and she had answered that no one that she could think of had caused her Veela to speak to her in that way yet. Her parents had described it as a moment that she would never forget because there was no way it could be mistaken for anything else. She would feel it in her entire biology the moment it happened, the moment the change occurred within her to tell her that she had met her chosen mate. It would be unmistakable because it felt like nothing else had ever felt before until the courtship ritual was completed anyways. They would both know, as in her Veela side as well as her human side, and the desire to be sealed would strike her swiftly and fiercely. It was something unforgettable and it would be wonderful, at least for her parents it had been.

All of those things her parents had told her just a few weeks ago certainly did happen and it certainly did feel the way they said it would but there was something else that came with it that Quinn didn't like in the least. She knew that Rachel was dating Finn Hudson and had been for the last four or five months and that complicated things greatly for her, her Veela didn't care about such details from what she could see though. Her Veela wanted Rachel to claim her right at that very moment but Quinn knew it wasn't possible. She resolved to write to her parents as soon as she got to the Great Hall before the first years' ceremony and sorting into houses started. Since they had to take boats to the castle it would give her some time to write her letter before she could actually pass it over to her owl, Lothaire, to deliver.

Her letter was detailed about the situation but also a bit simple, due to her rush to finish before the first years arrived to the castle to be sorted into their respective houses.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I have finally discovered my mate. I met her during our first year as we are in the same year but over the last few years before I had matured into my Veela heritage I didn't feel any interest towards her. As you both know I didn't mature into being ready for Veela love until just about two months before our summer break and we didn't really see each other during that time despite having a few classes together. Maybe it was because we never really looked at each other before today. It happened during the train ride to Hogwarts during our prefects meeting together. Yes, yes, she is also a prefect which probably makes her someone you approve of already. Yes, I rolled my eyes as I wrote that. I need to finish this letter quickly before the first years arrive to be sorted into their houses. I just … I knew the moment our eyes met on the train ride here and I felt it in the oneness I felt with my Veela, in the way my whole body felt it when I laid eyes on her as soon as she entered the train compartment and she looked me in the eyes, too. It was a wonderful moment of feeling completion, fulfillment, something like just being one with my heritage. I fell in love with her in that moment. I said yes and I loved her instantly, as we do, as a Veela does when we find the one person immune to our thrall. That is the good news._

 _Her name … her name is Rachel Barbra Berry and she is beautiful to me but she is also … she's also dating a Hufflepuff boy and has been for some time now. I believe they might have been dating for at least the last four or five months and I think that she might be in love with him. His name is Finn Hudson and he's the same year as us but dumber than a sack of bricks. I'm not sure how he is even capable of passing any of the classes he has with his seriously lacking intelligence but … that's a subject for another day, or never really. In short, I know who my chosen is but she is … beyond my reach right now and I don't know what to do about it. Please reply back to me as soon as possible! Also, don't forget to feed Lothaire a treat! He flew for me quite late into the night since I wrote this right before the feast. I had to wait until I'd had some dinner before sneaking off to the owlery to find him and I did manage to give him a bit of bacon for his efforts. He only gave the slightest fuss because he was a tad grumpy but in the end he still did it for me._

 _Love,_

 _Quinn_

X

As soon as Quinn was approached by Rachel where they were designated to meet as prefects together she had felt it again, the whispering of rightness, of complete want for Rachel, for her to say the words 'I love you' back without even knowing her at all. A major complication in the grand scheme of things to say the least. The moment Quinn had laid eyes upon and Rachel had looked at her Quinn had felt the change her parents had told her about, she felt the way her Veela blood called out to Rachel and it seemed as if everything else was a blur around Rachel's approaching figure. In that single moment a fulfilling clarity passed over Quinn and she felt her Veela side sing its approval at the sight before her. She wanted Rachel to be her mate, she had said 'yes, I love you' the moment that she saw Rachel again for the first time in months, for the first time in her entire life really. She was partially sealed the girl standing before her, a girl unaware of what had transpired earlier on the train when she had entered the compartment for the prefect meeting. Quinn was at a loss for what to do, how to act around someone she was already completely in love with in the cruelest twist of fate and inconvenience called eternal love, Veela love.

"Quinn? Are you all right?" Rachel asked when she noticed that Quinn had yet to move and seemed frozen on the spot. When Quinn's continued silence went on for a little too long Rachel stepped forward and touched Quinn's arm, causing whatever trance she was in to completely break and she flinched away from Rachel's touch. That simple touch had ignited something in Quinn and she felt her eyes change for a split second from their normal hazel to something else that she wasn't quite sure of herself. She had never experienced anything quite like it before and she made a mental note to ask her parents about it later.

"I apologize. I … I was preoccupied by something else. We should go." And with that she moved ahead without another word to Rachel. Rachel tried to strike up a conversation with Quinn but Quinn was giving her monosyllabic answers in response, something not entirely unusual of the quiet blonde. Rachel didn't seem to notice since anyone who knew Quinn knew she was the silent type to begin with and so her short answers weren't strange to Rachel in the least, though she wished Quinn would talk a bit more and was slightly more receptive to her conversation. Rachel was aware that the person Quinn spoke to the most out of all of her friends was Mike Chang, both of them being intellectuals in Ravenclaw. She didn't talk much even then though.

As they went through their predetermined route they had found a few amorous couples, several lost first year students, an aggressive seventh year who claimed that he would win Quinn over no matter what, and Peeves the poltergeist attempted to throw something at them when they were passing him by, something suspiciously similar to a firecracker. Overall their patrol was actually rather exciting for the first day back in school. As soon as the hour was up they parted ways, or rather Quinn tried to run away from Rachel as quickly as possible. Rachel caught her by the hand though, before she could run too far, and attempted to speak to her one last time. Her eyes spoke volumes for what her words did not reveal.

"Are you sure you're all right Quinn?" Quinn, ever the introvert, merely nodded in response to the question. "Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to … you can always talk to me Quinn. I wish you the sweetest dreams tonight." Rachel let go with that and heard a barely mumbled 'you, too,' before Quinn quickly disappeared around the corner to her dormitory. It was the worst and best day of Quinn's life. Rachel, for her part, felt a curiosity spark over the mysterious Ravenclaw she had been paired up with for their prefect patrols. There was something about Quinn that seemed to draw Rachel to her in ways that she couldn't quite explain to herself verbally. Emotionally she felt a certain interest in the enigmatic blonde who spoke so little and seldom seemed to actually interact with others, even those she deemed to be a friend. Rachel couldn't explain why she wanted to be her friend so much, why she felt such a need to figure the blonde out so much after just a single meeting. She also had to admit that she quite liked Quinn's Irish accent. Her brogue was quite charming if slightly difficult to understand when she spoke quickly.

The next day Quinn acted as though nothing had happened at all and everything was just fine and dandy. She was sitting at breakfast mulling over the letter she had written to her parents the night before and wondering if she would see Lothaire arrive with the other owls who came in to deliver the _Daily Prophet_ to the students in the Great Hall every morning. She had told them everything about what had transpired when they had come face to face with each other for the first time in months and though it should have been a joyous occasion it was actually a rather bittersweet event for the half Veela.

While Quinn had been silently eating a piece of toast, not having much of an appetite for very much at the moment, Lothaire came to her table and gave her an affectionate peck on the finger before holding his leg out for her diligently. She smiled at him and offered him a piece of bacon, Lothaire liked bacon as much as Quinn herself did, after removing the letter from his leg gently. Giving Lothaire an affectionate pat on the head and feeling him nuzzle into her hand, Quinn leaned forward and gave her owl a chaste peck on the cheek and Lothaire gave her an owl's equivalent of a smile. Lothaire was a beautiful owl with white feathers and fur dotted with a flurry of black and striking blue eyes. Their letter consisted of their worry for her, in her mother's writing as her father had nearly illegible scrawl that only he could understand, and things she needed to know as a half Veela in love. They told her to owl them as soon as she started feeling any of the symptoms they described from another relative who had had a similar experience with having to wait for their chosen to free up on dating someone else, a non-Veela chosen. They explained that should she feel any symptoms that ranged from shortness of breath, arrhythmia, extreme fatigue, dizziness from low blood pressure, or either feeling faint or actually fainting they needed to know instantly. They also attached a potion recipe to be given to the school healer, Madam Pomfrey, and they also made sure she was more than aware that she was to tell her of her situation immediately. The sooner, the better! She had explained the situation to them in great detail and they gave her just as much back to insure her safety and wellbeing. Quinn's letter from her parents was heartwarming for her to read after having the stress of discovering a taken mate.

 _Dear Quinn,_

 _We are so happy to hear about you finding your mate and her being a prefect is definitely a bonus for us! We like her already just because of that alone! What house is she though? You told us that the boy she is dating is a Hufflepuff boy named Finn Hudson but you didn't tell us which house she is in herself. Is she also in Hufflepuff or is she perhaps in the same house as you? A different house even? We need to know these things, these details, Quinn, so we have a better idea of who this girl you've chosen is! And don't you roll your eyes at us young lady! We only want what is best for you and if your mate had ended up being some kind of delinquent, well … we'd have no choice really in the matter either way but we would prefer you to have someone who we can trust will be good to you sweetheart! Franny's mate wasn't what we had been expecting at first, what with him having quite a few tattoos and that dreadful nose piercing! We're so glad that he turned out to be a nice young man, a perfect gentleman in the end. It does help that he got rid of that dreadful nose piercing loop that was rather … unpleasant to look at and the new one to replace it is much more tasteful! Enough about that though._

 _We wanted to take the time to tell you that there are many dangers to not being able to claim your mate within a certain time period because we never had that problem like you did. Your father's niece, Alice, had had a similar problem with finding her mate but having the trouble of waiting for her mate to be free of their previous boyfriend. She's actually more Veela than you and so her symptoms started more quickly than yours will and they became worse at a very quick rate. Her blood is more diluted than a full blooded Veela but she is still three quarter Veela and so her story was almost tragic. Her mate, a young woman by the name of Isabella, was already dating someone else, a young man name Paul, at the time that Alice first saw her. When their eyes met she knew but she was also aware of Isabella already being taken by someone else and so her situation was tricky and nearly dire for her. It took about three weeks for her, after being partially sealed, to start getting sick from having unrequited love for her mate. Her symptoms were that of shortness of breath, heart arrhythmia, extreme fatigue, low blood pressure which provoked bouts of vertigo, and the most dangerous was fainting. It didn't happen all at once, of course. The first symptom she felt was just small bouts of lightheadedness in the first three weeks of having unreciprocated love. What came next was her steadily becoming winded more easily and as the weeks went by she got worse and worse._

 _She attempted to slow the symptoms down with a Veela potion made for this very purpose, to help slow down the process of a deteriorating heart of a Veela in unrequited love but her being so close to full exacerbated and accelerated the symptoms of her weakening heart. She had befriended Isabella as soon as she knew that she was her chosen mate and she moved slowly from there. It wasn't until nearly two and a half months later that other people started to take notice of her illness, especially her friend Isabella. Alice, at the time when it had come out, had kept saying that she was only ill with a long persisting cold, unable to utter the true depths of her feelings for Isabella at the time. Isabella's boyfriend, Paul, had taken an instant dislike to Alice and didn't trust her at all, not knowing that she was nearly a full blooded Veela, and thought that she was purposefully pretending to be sick to draw Isabella away from him to spend more time with her. He had taken notice of the longing looks Alice gave Isabella but he hadn't thought anything of it at first. As time went on though, he knew, he realized what it was Alice truly felt for Isabella and they started fighting more and more. He kept trying to keep Isabella away from Alice but the more he tried the more worried she became for Alice who was only becoming sicker and sicker as time passed on and they still weren't fully sealed._

 _It was around the time that four months had passed since Alice first became partially sealed to Isabella that she finally broke up with Paul in favor of attempting to care for Alice, who barely had any strength left despite her potions and efforts to slow down her failing heart. A week later Isabella, thinking that Alice was going to die, told her that she loved her more than anything and asked Alice to keep holding on, to not die because she couldn't possibly live without her and those words saved Alice. After her confession they were fully sealed and Alice's health improved slightly but she was still sick because the courtship ritual hadn't been completed yet and Alice told her why it was she was sick only a few days after Isabella confessed her love for Alice. It only took a few more days for the courtship ritual to be completed and now Alice is well again._

 _The whole point of this story was for you to get an idea of how long you have to complete both the sealing process and the courtship ritual, separately if need be. Being that Alice is so close to full blooded she was much quicker to fall to her declining health as a result from having unrequited love. You need to make sure that your school's healer is aware of this and to give her the attached recipe for the potion that Alice took before her love was returned, Quinn. Please be safe and make sure you owl us and tell your healer as soon as you feel any symptoms that we told you about in the letter!_

 _Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

Quinn's parents had responded as soon as they got the letter but sent Lothaire later, early on in the morning, so that he had a chance to rest before making the journey back to Quinn. Just knowing that her parents were aware of the situation was a good thing but what their response was, was something she loathed. She was told that she should make sure that Madam Pomfrey was aware of the situation and should start making a certain potion in case she needed it. She knew that she would need it soon. Being a half Veela made it so that she was very close to a full Veela and full Veelas felt symptoms as early as within a day or as late as within a week of not having their love requited, from not being fully sealed to their chosen. Quinn was half so she had more time because of her diluted blood but she knew her time was running out faster than if she was only a quarter Veela. If Alice had started feeling symptoms as quickly as within three weeks, how much more time did Quinn, herself have, before the illness started attacking her?

The next chance she had available she had told Madam Pomfrey all about her condition and shown her the potion recipe her parents had sent along with their letter back to her and she was told to come to her as soon as the symptoms started. She did not tell her who her chosen love was, she couldn't even admit to herself sometimes that it was Rachel Berry. Mostly, she didn't like this match because Rachel was already in love with someone else and she would most likely die from this love. She could guess that being as she only became partially sealed the day before she had a few weeks, maybe two months at most, before she would start to feel any kind of symptom that would be caused by her Veela's need for Rachel, for her need for mutual love.

She hoped that her situation wouldn't be similar to Alice's dangerously long wait for reciprocated love. Her situation, as her parents had said, had been rather dire and she had almost died waiting for 'I love you, too,' but it at least things turned out okay for them and their courtship ritual was completed pretty quickly after they were completely sealed. Quinn could only hope that her love story would be a bit smoother than that.

X

Okay, so I'd been reading too many Fleur and Hermione fics from the Harry Potter archives lately and I came up with this idea. I had asked for D. Geheimnis for their permission to use their version of Veela love because I liked theirs so much. If anyone is interested in my absolute favorite Fleur x Hermione fics is _Aucune Defense Pour Toi_ , a fic I've read at least 6 times and recently re-read because it's just such a beautifully written story. Anywho, this was the first chapter! Please R & R!

姫宮光る


	2. Friendship

Chapter 2

Friendship

X

As the days passed by Quinn and Rachel had become sort of friends with each other. Something that Quinn quickly realized was that Rachel was a very talkative person who sometimes didn't seem able to stop and just breathe for a few minutes. It was a bit distracting. Sure, she talked a great deal and never seemed to run out of topics but she seemed to do it a bit less now than she had before when they had first started patrolling together as prefects. Rachel could talk about anything and everything to fill the silent void left by others. She seemed to have this particular reaction to anyone she wasn't as familiar with because Quinn noticed that despite how loquacious Rachel was she was a bit tamer around other people she deemed friends. She did contribute to a lot of conversations she had with various friends but she was definitely not talking their ears off as much as she was Quinn. Quinn hadn't been expecting the Slytherin girl to be so friendly because most of the other people in her house were only friendly with others of their own house and tended to dislike most, if not all, other houses. Quinn actually wondered how Rachel ended up being in Slytherin house because of how kind she was. Ambition didn't necessarily translate into being an awful witch or wizard, certainly not, but they tended to be that way in that house.

Finally unable to handle the girl's incessant words, as much as it had lessened over the past two weeks, it was still quite a bit of talking Quinn wasn't used to dealing with when it came to anyone else she knew and spoke to. "Do you always … talk this much?" Quinn realized that this seemed rather rude and rectified her intent immediately, seeing the way Rachel flinched slightly in response to her tone and words, "I'm sorry … I didn't mean it to come out that way. Rather, I am overwhelmed by how much you can say in so little time."

A small smile tinged with a timid overtone and a shy undertone appeared on Rachel's face as she responded, "well, I actually don't normally talk this much. I talk more when I'm nervous actually. It's somewhat of a defense mechanism of mine. I … I apologize if it is off putting to hear me speak so much. I just … I know we've technically known each other for years but I just wonder how we've never really spoken other than the one time you helped me pick up some books I dropped in the hallway last year. We're in the same year, we share some classes together, and we're even in a few activities together and yet … other than recently being prefects we've never spoken to each other somehow. I want … I want to be friends with you if that's okay with you?" Rachel looked up at Quinn hopefully. It wasn't as if Quinn could say no to that, she was actually quite sure that she was literally incapable of saying no in every sense of the word when it came to the tan brunette. Her Veela would never allow her to deny Rachel anything, she was sure of this.

Quinn nodded her head in acceptance. "I'll warn you that I'm the silent type though, introverted if you will."

This time a bigger smile overtook Rachel's face and this one radiated with warmth and something that made Quinn's heart flutter wildly in her chest. "I'm glad that we'll be friends from now on! And I'm sure you've noticed by now but I don't mind filling in the silence at all!" Quinn looked away and had the perfect excuse when she noticed that there were some rule breakers just in a hidden alcove that was easy to miss. They were the second pair that night.

X

It had been just over a month since school started, just a month and five days since Quinn had discovered who her Veela had chosen for her to love. It had been nearly five weeks since she had agreed with her Veela and said 'yes, I love her,' in response to her Veela's yearning for a certain brunette seeker and singer extraordinaire. Quinn was more than aware of the fact that before it began, before her Veela side had chosen Rachel, things were much better for her. She hadn't hated Finn Hudson with a passion, she hadn't felt the need to stab her own eyeballs out with a quill or, worse, blind herself to their sickening displays of affection to each other wherever she went, but most of all she had been in blissful ignorance of how much it all actually hurt her. Before the new start of term she had been perfectly fine and she didn't care that they were dating in the least. She knew she, herself, would never accept any date requests from other people because of how much she understood of her Veela heritage and how taboo it was. Well, before she found her mate it wasn't taboo but even before she found Rachel she would never have accepted anyways because she never found any interest in other people. She simply didn't see any potential from anyone. It wasn't that people threw themselves at her but she'd had many confessions and she had, as a precaution, learned many defensive spells growing up to defend herself from the inevitability that she would come of age one day and need them. She always checked every piece of mail not addressed to her from her parents for traces of love potions and the like after her few years of freedom were gone.

Quinn was lost in thought as she got ready for school on autopilot when it happened. It was the slightest case of vertigo. She was simply dizzy for a single moment, just a few seconds before it went away and Quinn knew her time of peaceful unrequited love was over. It had begun already. She wrote a quick letter to her parents not long after her unsteadiness subsided and gave Lothaire a warm pat on the head and he nipped her finger affectionately before flying away from the owlery and she had to make a brisk walk back to the school for breakfast. She still had an hour yet before her first class, she was grateful that she had always been an early riser for school. When she was home during the summer she stayed up much later than she should and woke up quite late in the mornings as well. When it was two weeks before school started again Quinn was sure to actually get back to her school sleeping schedule.

Deciding to tell Madam Pomfrey of this recent development later Quinn had a light breakfast consisting of a delicious blueberry muffin and a bacon filled plate. She swallowed the muffin down with some pumpkin juice and nearly spit the juice in question out when she felt a tap on her right shoulder from someone she hadn't been expecting to see. She swallowed her juice slowly before turning around to see Rachel standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Quinn! I apologize for startling you a bit there, it wasn't my intention to do so." Rachel looked sincerely contrite, having noticed Quinn's shoulders twitch in a jumpy manner despite her being so silently startled.

Before Quinn could respond a large figure came up behind Rachel and gave her a morning kiss on the lips, "morning babe. What are you doing all the way over here?" Finn Hudson's lumbering large frame was a sight Quinn hated more than anything. Feeling her face contort for a moment before she smoothed her expression over Quinn turned away from the couple. Her face was indifferent but her mind and the voice of the Veela were telling her to force Finn out of Rachel's life because he wasn't worthy of Rachel's love. As much as Quinn was inclined to agree considering she had to watch their interactions during choir practice she knew that this fool really, truly did not deserve Rachel's presence in his life at all, let alone the _honor_ of being her (temporary) boyfriend.

Finn, probably the dullest crayon in the box, didn't notice that Quinn was who Rachel had been talking to but Rachel noticed Quinn no longer looking at her at all almost immediately. "I was just talking to Quinn actually Finn. She was just about to answer my question before you came over."

Despite having heard every word that Rachel said Quinn couldn't bring herself to look over her shoulder again. She was incapable of ignoring Rachel's presence and every word she spoke but that didn't mean Rachel had to know about that little fact.

"Well, since she's not responding why don't you come sit over at my table and eat with me, Rach?" Finn perked up immediately when Rachel's attention was on him again.

Sparing a glance at Quinn, Rachel agreed because Quinn didn't seem to be in a talkative mood and her silence was more oppressive when they patrolled that night. Rachel noticed how stiff Quinn's posture was and how tense the air seemed with Quinn's lack of vocal responses to Rachel's topics of conversation. She wasn't even monosyllabic with Rachel tonight and it made Rachel sad. "Did I … did I do something to upset you Quinn," Rachel asked, unable to bear it any longer now that it had been nearly half an hour into their night patrol without a single word from Quinn other than when she found the occasional rebel student lurking after curfew.

This caused Quinn to stop walking entirely and Rachel nearly kept walking on, and she would have had she not been looking at Quinn so closely after asking her question. A soft sigh could be heard in the muted hallway, "no, you did not upset me." Quinn wondered if she should bring up her real reason for being so silent, more so than usual. In the end she settled for a half truth. "I didn't like how Finn interrupted me this morning despite seeing that we were _clearly_ looking at each other. I … I just didn't want to say anything rude to you because I was upset with him." She didn't include that seeing them kiss that close to her had set her on edge, had set both her human and Veela side on edge. Neither of them liked it and Quinn found through patrolling with Rachel that she found the girl to be so very endearing, sweet, adorable, and just her type of person overall.

X

Having a minor dizzy spell was nothing major and so Quinn ignored it for another few weeks before she realized what a bad idea it was. It was actually quite a terrible idea.

During the first Quidditch match, against Hufflepuff, in the season she had had a dizzy spell while she was flying on the Quidditch pitch and she was smacked right in the face by a bludger and nearly dropped the quaffle she had been throwing to her teammate. By some stroke of luck she managed to pass it to the right person before rapidly descending towards the ground from about 50 feet in the air. She was luckily saved by Headmistress McGonagall casting a spell for her to descend slowly to the ground and she was taken by a stretcher to the hospital wing immediately. She found out later that her team won after their seeker, Marley Rose, caught the snitch on top of the points Quinn had already scored before getting a bludger to the face. When she woke up she was aware of a stinging pain on her face and a voice telling her that she got lucky that her broken nose was easy to heal but her voice might sound a bit deeper than it was before due to the repair affecting her nasal passage a little bit.

Something that baffled Quinn was the fact that Rachel, of all people, had been waiting in the hospital wing for her to wake up so she could wish her well. Mike was there as well, her teammates were still washing off after the game, and he gave her a worried look but Rachel rushed forward with concern before Mike could.

"Will you, will you be okay now, Quinn? It was a gruesome sight to see you getting hit by that bludger and I had to make sure you would be okay after something so terrible happened to you." Rachel was looking at Quinn with such a tender look in her eyes Quinn had to look away, as difficult as that was to do, as much as her Veela protested her doing such a thing.

"Madam Pomfrey said that I'll be okay so … don't worry about me." Quinn hadn't meant for those words to sound the way they did nor for how cold her voice sounded but then again it wasn't exactly something unprecedented in terms of her personality so, naturally, Rachel almost missed the curt way she spoke, _almost_.

"If you're sure Quinn." Quinn merely nodded in response. "Well, I do hope you recover quickly." And Rachel left after she got a quiet 'thank you' from Quinn.

Mike, though silent, had observed their interaction closely. Being a Ravenclaw he sought knowledge and was knowledgeable as well and this had certainly piqued his interest. He set it aside for the moment seeing as he was more concerned about his friend being in the hospital wing over being curious about the exchange he had just witnessed between the two young women. "Hey, Quinn. I just wanted you to know that your teammates are still washing up right now since the game only ended about five minutes ago. They said that they wanted to visit you as soon as they were done showering so they should be here soon to see you." Mike gave her a warm smile and Quinn returned it with her small but genuine smile.

"Thank you, Mike. I appreciate you visiting me." It was at that moment that Mike noticed that Quinn's voice sounded slightly off.

"Hey, your voice sounds … different … deeper. Just a bit deeper." Mike was puzzled by that fact.

"Madam Pomfrey said that my nose had been broken a certain way that caused it, after she healed it, to change my voice a bit because the bludger broke my nasal passaged apparently. She said it would sound just a bit deeper than it was originally." Quinn paused, thinking for a moment, "is it that noticeable? I don't … I don't have a _man_ voice now, do I?" Quinn was actually worried about this slightly because though she didn't think she sounded like a guy Mike took notice of it rather quickly.

Mike's eyes popped open at the unusual concern. "No! I didn't mean that you sounded like a guy or anything _close_ to that. Your voice just sounds a bit nasally but also slightly deeper. Think … alto versus contralto … well, almost. You're normally an alto while singing but now your voice has deepened slightly but not enough to sing in contralto, at least I don't think so."

His explanation made sense. Quinn nodded her head in acceptance of his answer to her worries. They spent the time before her teammates arrived chatting about their classes and other miscellaneous things.

X

Quinn wasn't sure if the sight of the two lovebirds was something that was supposed to be as revolting as she felt it was but it really was something she felt sick looking at. Not only that, but her Veela was constantly yelling at her, berating her for not attempting to break them up in some way or another. It was trying to get a single message across, _I want her. We need her to be complete_. Quinn wasn't trying to ignore her need for Rachel. She just really didn't know how to approach the situation because Rachel was already romantically entangled with someone else and had been for more than half a year now. It had already been more than two and a half months now and Quinn could tell she was slowly but steadily becoming weaker, sicker the more she was denied her mate. She was starting to experience more symptoms her parents had spoken about such as difficulty in breathing, the dizzy spells had become more frequent, and she noticed that her heart was starting to beat a bit strangely though it was infrequent for now. It was steadily becoming worse, these symptoms, and it showed.

One day during their evening patrol Rachel noticed Quinn's shortness of breath as they walked and she was concerned. She had come to see Quinn as someone who was her friend, as someone she could confide in about certain things. Sure, Quinn didn't often speak much when it came to sharing but she had spoken up about a few things here and there and she did smile at her in the hallways now and she usually gave Rachel _the_ _nod_. Quinn was feeling something creeping on the edge of her vision, something dark and despite the fact that Rachel was speaking clearly it was all a jumbled mess to Quinn. She couldn't hear a single word and then there was nothing. It must have only been a few minutes because when she came to Rachel was hovering over her, her expression frantic and desperate.

Rachel was trying to say something but Quinn managed to utter two words, two very important words out. "Hospital wing." Rachel helped Quinn stand up and she only needed the support for a few minutes before she was walking on her own. "I … I'm fine now I just … I need to see Madam Pomfrey for something."

"I need to ensure that you _actually_ make it to her before I leave you to whatever you need. We also need to finish our patrol. I … I'll wait outside of the hospital wing if I need to Quinn." Finally acquiescing to Rachel's request they made it to the hospital wing and Rachel entered with Quinn and waited until Madam Pomfrey came out before walking out as promised for Quinn's privacy. Rachel couldn't help but overhear Madam Pomfrey asking her if she needed a double dose or just a single dose of her potion. Quinn's hushed answer made Rachel worry more. Was … was Quinn sick? Was that why she collapsed earlier. Rachel's curiosity had been piqued but she was also even more concerned now, knowing that Quinn was potentially sick.

Before Rachel could ponder more Quinn was standing before her and beckoning her forth with soft words, "let's go Rachel." And silence, an unusual thing considering Rachel, followed them as they went back to their patrol route before Quinn's momentary collapse interrupted them. The silence was almost deafening, at least to Rachel it was. Quinn, though used to and preferring silence as her companion, knew how bizarre it was for Rachel to remain so silent while in the company of another person. She felt guilty about not telling her why she had collapsed but she didn't want to think that she was so weak as to feel so many symptoms so soon, so easily. When they neared the end of their predetermined patrol Quinn finally broke the silence that had reigned for most of their patrol. "I … I didn't think that I was … weak enough to collapse earlier." Quinn started, unsure of what else to say about this highly sensitive subject matter.

Concerned didn't even cover how Rachel felt by any means. "I … if you don't want to tell me why you collapsed, it is okay Quinn, you don't have to tell me anything at all." Rachel's honest, warm brown eyes were Quinn's undoing. She was meeting her gaze and seemed to traverse through her entire being in her soul searching, piercing stare. It frightened Quinn to see so much in a single look, in a single expressive look. It made Quinn want to reveal everything to Rachel about her Veela heritage, about her Veela love consuming her so much she could faint, quite literally at that. But she could not, would not, because of stupid Finn freaking Hudson.

"What do you know about … Veelas, Rachel?" Quinn asked, deciding to start from there to get an idea of what Rachel did and did not know about Veelas without having to guess anything.

Rachel's eyebrows scrunched up, adorably, as she thought about everything she knew about the mysterious beings known as Veelas. "Well, I know that they have a thrall that affects almost everyone they come into contact to. I am also aware of the fact that Veelas appear avian when they are in their Veela form over human form." Rachel paused to think of more things she knew about Veelas. "I think I've heard that Veelas only usually come out of their human forms when they are extremely emotional or if they have a mate who is in danger and I believe that that is the extent of my knowledge. I, of course, am aware that you are partially Veela yourself Quinn, what with how people fawn over you so relentlessly and almost obsessively at school. Their eyes follow you everywhere you walk, whether in the hallways or while you're dining in the Great Hall, just sitting for a meal."

Not sure of what it meant that Rachel seemed to notice this Quinn continued, "Yes, I am half Veela and so my thrall is actually quite strong despite having only come into my Veela heritage recently." She paused, unsure of what to say from where she stopped. "Because of our friendship … I will tell you something that only my parents and Madam Pomfrey know, something that must stay a secret between us, Rachel." Rachel was touched that she was one of the few people Quinn trusted to tell this secret to, to confide in her. "I … have found my chosen mate, something that happens to Veela when they've matured enough and they find the one person who is immune to their thrall _completely_ and it has to be that way for them, for me. There is only one person who is truly meant for me in my life and the moment our eyes meet I will know and my Veela will feel this completion with me, we feel as if we are one together in that single, crystalizing moment, in the clarity of our feelings for this _one_ person we are destined to love." After rushing that part out Quinn gave momentary pause before she spoke again. "I have found this person and I am partially sealed to them already. As soon as our eyes met I said 'yes, I love you completely and unconditionally,' in agreement with my Veela side and now … I need for them to say those words back to me in order for me to be fully sealed to them. It has been a few months since this happened and so I am growing sick. I am not sick because of this person but rather because I have unrequited love and Veela's _need_ , we absolutely _require_ love in order to survive. This person I need to love me is already in a romantic relationship and so I have become sick from lack of love, so to speak. I am essentially experience malnourishment from not having my feelings returned by the person I love. That is what my illness is."

They were nearing the staircase that marked the end of their patrol route and Rachel, who had been simply soaking the information in, spoke after a long lapse in silence. "So, you can be cured then?" Quinn nodded her head. "But only if your love returns your feelings for them?" Again Quinn nodded in affirmation, hoping Rachel wasn't going to ask who it was. "And you've known for a few months now? School started nearly three months ago. Was it around when this term started you found them?" Rachel asked, her curiosity getting the best of her, questions forming in her mind rapidly. Quinn nodded again, waiting to see if Rachel had any other questions to ask her, dreading one questions she could not yet answer. "So, you said that this person you're in love with … they're in love with someone else, right?" Rachel asked, waiting for Quinn's nod. "So … how are you going to win them over if they're already with someone else?" There was a sigh of relief in the recesses of Quinn's mind, the Veela, knowing that Rachel was aware of the situation, to a certain extent. Quinn herself was just relieved that Rachel hadn't asked her the question she feared having to answer the most out of all.

"I … I'm not sure if I can or will be able to do so because … they're very in love with each other from what I can see and I couldn't get in the way of their happiness … even if I die in the process. That's … that's how much I love … them. I couldn't possibly tear them away from their lover, their significant other, simply because I need them to survive. It … it goes against my Veela love for them and though my Veela would prefer they love me, love us, in the end our love for them wins out even if it costs our life in the end." Quinn looked away from Rachel, seeing the compassionate way she was gazing at her, hurting her in more ways than she cared to admit.

"But, but there has to be something you can do, some way for you to survive!" Rachel looked and sounded distraught at the horrifying words that left Quinn's mouth almost casually. "You can't … you can't just die!" At Quinn's shrug and self-deprecating smile, Rachel's face contorted in a painful, meaningful look. "I can't, I won't let you die like that, Quinn! Who is it, who is the person you love so much you'd die for them?" Rachel demanded passionately. Quinn shook her head, unable to say the words that would ruin Rachel's relationship with her, her friendship with her, their friendship with each other completely. It was a risk Quinn wasn't willing to take because she needed Rachel's friendship, needed her love more.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you Rachel. It's … it's a private matter. Only my parents know who my destined love is other than me, of course. I can't … I can't tell you any more than I already have and I'm afraid I might have even told you too much because now you're worried about me. I didn't tell you this to worry you. I just … I needed someone to talk to who aren't my parents or Madam Pomfrey. I have to owl my parents so we can talk and Madam Pomfrey is the school healer, not exactly ideal people to talk to for those various reasons." Quinn paused, almost wishing she hadn't confided in Rachel now. "Perhaps I shouldn't have told you this Rachel."

Before Quinn could continue Rachel interrupted her, "don't. Don't finish that sentence, don't say you shouldn't have because you should have sooner. Nearly three months later you tell me? I mean, I understand it's a hard subject to broach. How would you have approached me if you hadn't fainted? 'How are you today Rachel? By the way I'm slowly dying from unrequited love. Oh, tell me all about your essay grade while I tell you all about how I could possibly die in a few months, possibly a year from now. Oh, pass the toast while you're at it please?'" Despite herself and the heavy topic Quinn snorted in an entirely unladylike manner because Rachel was an unintentionally funny person and this was one of those moments that she struck gold unwittingly. Quinn was sure she fell a bit more in love with her at that moment actually. "What? This is how I would imagine you might have attempted to 'casually' bring up this particular topic of conversation."

"You're adorable sometimes, you know that." Quinn's smile was soft and affectionate and it caused Rachel's heart to warm and swell with platonic feelings for her. "We had better go, our patrol time is up now and we don't want to get in trouble. I'll see you in the morning during Care of Magical Creatures. Good night, Rachel." The way Quinn said Rachel's name in that moment caused a shiver to crawl up Rachel's spine for some unexplainable reason.

"Good night, Quinn." And when Rachel said her name in turn it caused her Veela to sing happily in her mind and her heart to pound with the need for love. Love she might never get despite her need for it.

X

The days passed by in a blur and Halloween finally arrived, everyone had been waiting for that day to finally come for sugary treats and missing one lesson for the day. Halloween was a day her Veela was stronger than her and though she had never experienced her Veela fight her for control she felt it today. Quinn had been distracted all day and finally when everyone was excused to go to the Halloween feast she instead visited Madam Pomfrey to tell her about her Veela fighting for control. She had seen her hand shift at one point during History of Magic but it had shifted back just as quickly and the only person to notice was Mike, who had been sitting next to her. He shot her a concerned look and whispered into her ear, asking her if she was okay. What Quinn didn't know was that Rachel, who was seated just a few rows to her left, had also seen the temporary shift from hand to elongated fingers that almost resembled the claws of a bird. Rachel had been concerned to see that minor shift but had been distracted by Professor Binns announcing that class was over. His corporal had expired long before he retired and perhaps he would always be at the employ of Hogwarts, as funny as that was. He vanished through the wall as the class made a hurried exit.

Watching Quinn closely Rachel packed her bag slowly as Quinn hurried to leave the classroom, waving Mike off who had been attempting to ask her if she was okay on her own. "I'm fine Mike, thank you. I'm just going to visit Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I think I got hexed by somebody earlier. You know how I check all of the letters and candy that I get as gifts from … erm, admirers and all. I must have just missed this particular spell during my usual check." Mike nodded his head but seemed hesitant to take that as an answer from her.

"As long as you're all right I suppose. You don't want me to walk with you?" Quinn shook her head.

"No, go enjoy the feast. I'll probably be along as soon as I'm done at the hospital wing Mike. Thanks though." With that Quinn shot off at a hurried pace to the hospital wing, she knew that it was inevitable that she lost control and transformed into her Veela form. It was only a matter of time because she had been fighting with her all day and the closer it got to the full moon the stronger she became. A full moon on all hallows eve spelled for a much stronger Veela, stronger than Quinn was at the moment. Normally she got along with her Veela side just fine, other than fighting about whether to give Finn a swift kick to his the gonads or not aside, they got along with each other and more than tolerated each other. Today though … her Veela wanted to meet and claim Rachel as her own and it was throwing a fitful rage in Quinn's mind right now, wreaking havoc. By the time Quinn got to the hospital wing her Veela had managed to transform her fingers and her face was becoming more avian. She managed to drop her books onto a nearby bed when she heard Madam Pomfrey speak.

"Dear, are you all right? Oh my," she finally took notice of Quinn's avian face and hands. "I don't think your parents ever told me what to do about this I'm afraid."

Shaking with the strength and effort it took to keep herself from fully transforming Quinn spoke, "I don't know how much longer … I can control her. She is … so strong, much stronger than usual because of today's circumstances. I … I've been fighting with her all day to try to stay in my human form, Madam Pomfrey. I … I can't hold on for much longer. I'm afraid. I don't know what to do Madam Pomfrey." Seeing the normally stoic student in panic was such a rare sight that the school healer was struck by how young Quinn really was. Despite her maturity and knowledge beyond her years, she was still a young girl, a teenager.

"Calm down Fabray! I know that if you are too emotional you will change, regardless of whether you want to change or not. Calm yourself, Fabray!" Madam Pomfrey attempted to find a calming potion for the young Veela now nearly in full Veela form. Wings had sprout from her back, painful sounds came from her mouth, and a sick cracking noise took place in the short five minutes since Quinn had first arrived at the hospital wing in such a harried state.

Without either of the occupants of the room noticing Rachel had slipped into the hospital wing as well and was watching the change from only a few feet away from where Quinn was struggling with herself. Knowing that this could be a potentially dangerous situation, from having Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Rachel made her presence known with a gentle touch that caused a nearly completely avian Quinn to turn to her, eyes changing between the hazel eyes she knew so well to an ice blue she was most unfamiliar with. It was a bold move that could have dire consequences but in this instance it paid off for Rachel. Quinn was now standing before Rachel in Veela form with wings, claws, feather plumage showing on her neck and arms, and a different eye color, but her body still retained most of her human shape. It was perhaps because Quinn was only a half Veela that she looked so human still, though at the same time inhuman as well.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked softly, her voice showing only worry.

"My name … isn't Quinn, human. I am her Veela form. Though I am her I am also not her." Despite the fact that Rachel was _sure_ Quinn's Veela form wasn't speaking English … she somehow understood. A quick glance in Pomfrey's direction confirmed Rachel's suspicions.

"What … by what name am I to call you then?" Rachel was only slightly hesitant.

"You … may call me … Luciana … perhaps, Lucy might be easier for you to say, human." The Veela's gaze was so piercing. "I just … I wanted to meet you in person as well as Quinn's other friends tonight and she fought me quite bravely. She is much stronger than I thought she was. Today, rather, tonight is a full moon on top of being all hallows eve. It is a time when many creatures are much stronger than they normally are, Veela included. I must warn you. With my appearance it seems I have sapped the last of Quinn's strength for today, I had not meant to do that to her. Please … apologize to her for me when she wakes. She is … she is in a weakened state now. I had not intended for her to fight me to the point of exhaustion like this." The graceful Veela shook its head. "She will not remember what transpired tonight and she will sleep for a long time. Take care of her human."

"Rachel, my name is Rachel, Luciana." Rachel said in response to the magnificent and beautiful creature before her.

"I know your name human. I am present with Quinn when she speaks to you and her other … friends. I just … do not come out to speak with them for they will not understand me as you do. I speak only Veela and Quinn herself speaks it to me when we communicate in her mind. I have overstayed my welcome … Rachel. Remember. Take care of her for she is weak now." And with that the Veela disappeared back under to reveal Quinn collapsing to the floor, crumpling. Rachel instinctively reached out for Quinn before she fell entirely and lurched with Quinn's weight in her arms.

"What … just … happened, Miss Berry?" Madam Pomfrey had an astonished look on her face. "I must owl her parents as soon as I have tended to Miss Fabray I need to inform her parents of the events that have just transpired. I also need to know, how did you understand her? I didn't understand a word that was spoken between the two of you. Her voice, Luciana was it, sounded like a beautiful song to me. It was like … a nightingale singing words."

"Well, she told me that I was the only one among Quinn's friends who would understand her words. I don't quite know why Luciana would know that but that was what she told me. She also told me to take care of Quinn because she drained Quinn of the last of her energy when Quinn had fought her to remain in control. As a result Quinn was weakened and will be asleep for a while now to recuperate. I hope Quinn will be all right after everything that has happened. I also need to tell Quinn that her Veela apologizes for unintentionally hurting her so much." Pomfrey, having listened intently, was almost certain that Rachel Berry was Quinn's destined love and she was aware of her relationship with Finn Hudson. She hoped that Quinn's situation improved because if not … her life was on the line. She remembered a similar case with another young witch and her love from more than a decade before this one. She could only hope for the best.

X

So here's chapter two! Significantly longer than the last chapter!^^

姫宮光る


	3. Potions, Secret Sickness

Chapter 3

Potions, Secret Sickness

X

After being unconscious for nearly a day and a half Quinn finally woke up from her exhaustion induced slumber. Now it was November 2nd, more than a day since the incident on Halloween and it was now midday Sunday. When Quinn woke up she was surprised to feel something warm touching her hand gently and without even opening her eyes she knew, instinctively perhaps, that it was none other than Rachel Berry touching her so gently with her hand. There was something that made Quinn know, without having to even open her eyes, that it was undoubtedly Rachel holding her hand so very tenderly. Quinn breathed in deeply before opening her eyes a crack to see who she thought she would and Rachel, too busy stroking Quinn's hand, hadn't yet noticed until she happened to glance up at Quinn's face. Upon seeing that they were cracked open the slightest bit Rachel immediately sat up straighter in her seat.

"Quinn, you're, you're awake! I'm not dreaming again am I?" Rachel whispered excitedly, not quite able to raise her voice knowing that there was another student in a nearby bed. "I have to go tell Madam Pomfrey about this but … first before I forget I need to tell you that Luciana apologizes for unintentionally hurting you the other day. She also wanted me to tell you that the reason she fought you so hard was because she wanted to meet your friends. She told me to take care of you, Quinn. She wanted to make sure you were taken care of. I need to go tell Madam Pomfrey that you're awake now but I'll be back in just a moment, Quinn." Rachel was a bit reluctant to let go of Quinn's hand but she did so anyways. Rachel chalked it up to worry for Quinn despite finding it a slightly odd feeling to have period. Quinn waited patiently and after a few minutes Madam Pomfrey and Rachel appeared and they seemed to be talking about something very important with the way Rachel was gesticulating animatedly.

"… and that's all her parents told me that I can actually tell you. They said that they have more to tell Quinn in a separate letter because Veela's can only really speak with each other about their culture with the exception of a Veela's mate. I cannot tell you more of this unless you'd like to discuss this with Quinn herself. Veela only reveal necessary information when extenuating circumstances occur such as this one concerning Quinn's unfortunate unrequited love. If you would like to ask Quinn if she is willing to share any other details with you that is up to your discretion but what her parents have told me and what they will tell Quinn is for them to know. I am not even told the full extent of Quinn's situation, only what is necessary for me to know, due to the fact that Veela are quite secretive, and for good reason, about their mating rituals. Something that isn't common knowledge but somewhat known of is the fact that it is easy to kill Veela who are fully bonded with mates simply by killing their mate the Veela will also die steadily after their mates have been killed. I've even heard of a Veela going mad before dying for a period of half a year after their mate had been killed several decades ago. Anyways, Miss Berry, I must attend to Quinn. She needs a potion now that she's awake." Madam Pomfrey realized her mistake upon seeing Rachel's face morph into concern but before she could ask Pomfrey had quickly thought of an excusable reason, "I need to make sure she's not having any side effects from her exhaustion and I have just the potion for that brewed." Rachel visibly relaxed upon hearing that and went over to Quinn promptly.

Stopping by Quinn's bed Rachel hesitantly reached out for Quinn's hand, who gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I need to go catch up on some homework now that I know that you're okay, that you're _safe_ , I can finally breathe again. I only left your side for meals because I was so worried about you. I did bring homework in yesterday but I could hardly concentrate on any of it. Which reminds me, would you like me to have someone bring your assignments to you?"

Pomfrey spoke up, "that will hardly be necessary since I'm sure she will be fine, Miss Berry, but thank you for the offer. Once I check over her again, give her a potion for precaution, and everything is okay, I will let her go. I'm sure that she is okay now and as I told you, her parents are sure that it was just because of her Veela's power surge two nights ago and they have assured me that she will be well after some rest."

"You go, Rachel, and I'll catch up with you in a bit." That was when Rachel noticed how deep and gravelly Quinn's voice sounded after waking up from sleeping. It was rather … sexy. Rachel mentally shook those thoughts away from her mind and gave Quinn a nod before, once again, reluctantly untangling their hands and leaving with one last look at her Veela friend.

X

As the days turned into weeks and the Christmas holidays were now coming up Quinn was only growing sicker and sicker. It had now been more than four months since Quinn had fallen in love with Rachel Berry and she still was no closer to the diva returning her feelings. Some of Quinn's friends were starting to notice it more, Rachel especially. Out of all of her friends the only ones who knew, somewhat, of the situation were Mike and Rachel and everyone else was just guessing about why Quinn was progressively looking a little worse for wear. There was to be a Quidditch match today, two weeks before the holidays started, and Quinn was dreading her performance in it. She didn't think she would do well with her fatigue and heart arrhythmia becoming steadily worse as the days went on. She went on to the Quidditch pitch, feeling a warming charm being cast on her she looked around quizzically only to find Mike smiling behind her.

"I didn't want you to catch a cold Quinn. It's freezing out and I know that you're already feeling … a bit erm, ill." Mike said in explanation. Quinn smiled at him with the corner of her lips twitching up.

"Thank you Mike, I really appreciate your friendship." Quinn knew she was running out of time faster and faster, the longer her unrequited love dragged on. "You go on ahead, I forgot to grab something," Quinn said and she waited for Mike to leave before drinking her dreaded potion. She'd been taking double doses lately to try to keep her strength up. Quinn's face contorted into displeasure as the awful tasting potion washed over her taste buds. She put the vial back into her robes and moved on to the Quidditch pitch just as Madame Hooch was telling the team captains to shake hands and she mounted her broom and flew over immediately.

Today was Ravenclaw against Slytherin and Quinn knew to be extra careful because their beaters and chasers weren't above using foul play to win. And it was about 15 minutes into the match that Quinn realized what she had thought would happen came true. She saw the bludger coming at her and quickly swerved so that she was flying up to avoid it only to find that two of their chasers were waiting for her and she quickly flew in a different direction, using years of honed flying skills to dodge them. Rachel, who had been looking for the snitch, noticed the commotion and flew over to her teammates angrily, telling them off and when they shrugged innocently she threatened to throw the match by not even bothering to look for the snitch if she saw one more incident of attempted foul play by any other team member. That got them to begrudgingly admit that they wouldn't dream of it. Satisfied that they would keep their word Rachel flew over to where Quinn was still in the air after having just scored a goal.

"Are you alright Quinn?" Rachel asked worriedly, noticing Quinn's struggle breathing and the edges of fatigue around her eyes. Quinn nodded wordlessly, panting into the cold air.

"Fine." Quinn said shortly. Quinn decided that perhaps taking her second dose of potion now would be best because she was feeling so haggard in this moment. Quinn attempted to turn her head away as she took another vial out and quickly threw her head back to drink it.

"Is that … is that your potion because you're sick?" Rachel asked softly, feeling concern in seeing how very worn out Quinn looked in this moment.

Once again, Quinn nodded. "Yes, back to the match Rach." Quinn said, not realizing she had called Rachel in a rather familiar way or noticing the grin on Rachel's face as she flew back to her position as chaser. The match ended up being a tie with 180 points each. Slytherin ended up catching the snitch but Ravenclaw's main chaser, Quinn, managed to score 100 points alone during the match. It was an exciting match to be sure.

The week leading up to Christmas Rachel was becoming more and more concerned for the one person she was starting to see as her best friend. Quinn was becoming sicker and it was apparent to Rachel that she was not well and had not been well for quite some time, not since she had found her mate. Rachel instantly felt a slight resentment towards whoever Quinn's mate was for unknowingly putting Quinn's health at risk like this. Whoever this supposed mate of Quinn's was, they needed to get their head out of their butt and notice Quinn's love for them already. Quinn had stressed to her several times that she did not want to approach her mate with declarations of love because her mate was already in a happy relationship and she didn't want to ruin it for them. Her mate's happiness meant more to her than her own health it seemed and Rachel found that unacceptable. Little did she know that the person she was constantly mentally berating was in fact herself because she still had not caught on to the fact that Quinn was always, always looking at her with such gentle eyes. Or that Quinn's touch was always a tad too affectionate for friendship. Rachel, naturally, noticed none of this but she certainly noticed other things about Quinn that sometimes made her feel things she had never quite felt before.

One day, when Rachel had been coming out of her Charms class she noticed that Finn and Quinn seemed to be having a conversation of sorts out in the hallway. Finn looked annoyed, constipated to those who disliked him, as he spoke to Quinn and upon coming closer to them Quinn, to anyone else, looked indifferent to his annoyance but to Rachel, she could see some fear in her eyes. The closer Rachel walked the more words she could make out of their conversation, "so you just stay away from her or I'll tell her all about your secret and why you're always in the hospital wing, taking those potions. Your secret sickness won't be so secret anymore will it?" he asked snidely and Rachel was utterly disgusted. She never knew Finn to be so … cruel and calculating. He had always been sweet to her and was a rather well-liked student, a popular student, at Hogwarts. He was the keeper for Hufflepuff's Quidditch team and all around nice guy. There seemed to only be very few people who actually disliked him and the one person who openly disliked him was Santana Lopez but otherwise, he was really well-liked.

Upon hearing Quinn's voice Rachel snapped out of it. "Go ahead and tell her then, tell her that someone is irrevocably in love with her, is dying from loving her so fiercely and unconditionally like I do. I'm sure that she is a romantic person and loves such a romantic notion. I would _die_ loving her and I technically am dying right now. I don't … I don't know how much more time I actually have to be honest. I thought that you, of all people, would be more understanding of such a situation, of such dire consequences. I thought that you were a better person than this but … I suppose not." Quinn blew out a deep breath when she noticed Finn's expression change. He seemed to regret his harsh words as he looked at Quinn with remorse. "I think, if I hadn't been taking my potion so early on, I might have become weaker much sooner but as it is … I do not know if I will still be alive a year from now if I do not have her love me back fully. It is your choice, tell her or don't. I do not care what you choose to do so long as you do not lie about the situation. I don't know how much longer I truly have Finn but I do know that one of my cousins nearly died after 4 months simply because she is nearly a full blooded Veela. I am half and so I do not have much more time than she did. I might have another year at best … if not less time than even that if I am unlucky, if I simply don't have the strength to hold on any longer."

"Look, I'm sorry about my outburst. I just … I didn't mean that crap I said and it was just me being a git. I only confronted you about this because she keeps talking about you and worrying about you because she's aware of you being sick. She sort of knows why, too. Of course she doesn't know who you're in love with but I'm not … I'm not going to tell her who it is because I was being a git, an irrational one not thinking of what kind of consequence it would have if I told her." Finn hung his head, unsure of how to continue. Quinn reached out to him with her hand.

"You don't have to say anymore. This is already rather risky, me saying this much in a hallway, no matter how seemingly empty, where anyone can overhear me. I should just go now. I need to finish my assignments early if I even want a decent Christmas break being stuck here. I wish … I wish many things were different but as it were I do not have the strength to travel back to my family right now. If I could … I would have chosen someone else Finn. I truly would have. I would not have chosen someone already taken, someone in a good relationship but my loving her is something out of my control. I cannot and will not apologize for my feelings but I do apologize for the inconvenience it has caused both of you." Quinn paused, bringing her hand back to her side. "I hope you have a Happy Christmas, Finn. I must be going now. Madam Pomfrey needs to see me about something." When she turned she noticed Rachel right away and all color drained from Quinn's face. "How … how long have you been standing there, Rachel?" Quinn's voice showed how on edge she was and what she was actually asking was, 'how much did you overhear.'

The way Rachel was looking between the two of them without saying a word Quinn had a feeling she knew how much Rachel had heard. When Rachel finally spoke she had both Finn and Quinn's undivided attention. "I heard Finn telling you to stay away from someone and then threaten to tell whoever this 'she' is about you and why you're sick and always in the hospital wing and taking potions. I'm going to guess that the 'she' in reference is the person you're in love with and slowly dying for. And, essentially, I've heard enough to know that Finn was being very ungentlemanly just now and that you are scared to tell whoever it is you fell in love with about your love for them because they are already in a relationship. I am unaware of who this girl is … yet. I won't know unless either of you tell me who she is but I refuse to force it out of you Quinn. As for you Finn, I am highly disappointed by what I witnessed just now but I know that you are an emotional person and you let your emotions rule your words just now so I will overlook it for now." At Rachel's pause both Finn and Quinn exchanged a look that Rachel couldn't interpret because it was over before she could figure out what it was they looked away from each other.

Quinn addressed Rachel, "I must see Madam Pomfrey now so … I'll see you after the holidays Rachel. Happy Christmas." She smiled at Rachel gently as she walked by but before Quinn could walk passed her Rachel reached out and pulled Quinn into an unexpected hug. Quinn was completely shocked and the only sign she showed was the little gasp she let escape from her lips. After being momentarily stunned Quinn responded to the hug and wrapped her arms around Rachel as well, relishing in this feeling.

"Promise me that you'll take care of yourself during the holiday break? Please, promise me Quinn." Rachel was holding on tightly, afraid for Quinn in a way that she had never felt for anyone else before. She knew now, to a certain extent, how sick Quinn truly was. It was a subject that Quinn had never discussed with her before despite Rachel being aware of the situation and every time Rachel had attempted to bring it up before Quinn would somehow sidestep the conversation and she always managed to bring up something else that Rachel became entirely distracted by and thus Rachel never knew how truly _little_ time Quinn had.

Taking a deep breath in, taking in the scent of her mate, Quinn felt her Veela purr in satisfaction, in utter elation. Rachel smelled like a mixture of apple pie and vanilla. Rachel smelled pleasant and so _right_. After being held in this embrace for several moments Quinn found her voice and answered, "I will do all that I can to buy myself more time but I do not have much left. As you heard earlier … I have a year at most at this point." That was questionable, having a year, but Quinn didn't want Rachel to worry unnecessarily. Quinn was sure that the reality was she actually had perhaps another 8 months. That was her being optimistic though.

"Don't lie to me Quinn. I heard what you said to Finn. I know that you possibly have much less time than even that. I know you don't want me to worry because we're … friends but … I … I would be beside myself if you died on me. I know we've only been friends for a little while but I have come to cherish you deeply as you are a true friend." Those words caused a reaction in Quinn, the pain both her Veela and her felt in that moment caused a momentary shift in Quinn's hands before they changed back. Quinn wasn't sure if Rachel had noticed or not but Rachel said nothing to indicate that she did, she just held Quinn until Quinn broke away from their intimate embrace.

"I wasn't lying Rachel … just merely being hopeful that I have more time." Quinn's voice held something in it that Rachel couldn't quite identify. "I really must go now though, I have to go see Madam Pomfrey. I wish you both a Happy Christmas." And with that Quinn was disappearing down a corner of the hallway.

As soon as Quinn was out of sight Rachel rounded on Finn with a scowl. "Finn Hudson, I am not just disappointed in your behavior, I am so disgusted by it. How dare you threaten Quinn in such a manner over something as uncontrollable as her heritage! I can't believe you. I understand that you are unaware of the finer intricacies of her heritage but that is no excuse for how you spoke to her, threatened her, and intimidated her. Quinn is someone who is struggling enough with the fact that her mate is someone in a relationship but the fact that you would use that _against_ her is just vile. I had no idea that the Finn I've come to know and care about would _ever_ do such a thing so thoughtlessly, so cruelly. I hope that during the holiday break you reflect on what you did to Quinn."

Not letting Rachel leave things like that, Finn's arm shot out to grab her by the hand. "Do you even know who Quinn is actually in love with Rachel? If you did you might not feel that way about her anymore."

"It doesn't matter, Finn! It doesn't matter to me who it is she is in love with in the least!" Rachel said, her heart constricting slightly at the words she spoke. In reality it did matter to Rachel more than she said it did because she would like to go up to that girl, now that she knew it was a female, and shake her and tell her to break up with her boyfriend. "What matters to me, Finn, is that Quinn is dying because the person she loves doesn't love her back. What matters to me, is that Quinn refuses to tell her mate about her love for them to save her own life because she doesn't want to cause them unhappiness. What matters to me most is that Quinn is dying a little bit more each day she isn't loved in return and that she might be dead by this time next year. Those are the things that matter right now, Finn." By the end of it Rachel's heart was pounding so quickly in her chest and she was actually panting almost breathlessly at the thoughts swirling around her mind.

There was silence between them for too long before Finn finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry Rachel. I know that I was being a big git and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about that. I really wasn't going to tell her … erm, mate, about anything. I was just saying that because I was mad about who her … mate ended up being. I figured it out because I sort of noticed who it was she kept looking at and I sort of … you know, notice her because of her thrall and all. I would never cheat on you Rachel but it's sort of hard to _not_ notice Quinn, you know. I look at her a lot because I can't help but notice her since I'm a guy and that's how we all are around her. Girls who swing that way look at her too. Anyways, I apologized to her about that and I meant it Rachel. I understand how you feel because I'm disappointed in myself too. We should get going though. I need to go finish packing my things up to leave and I'm sure you do as well."

Rachel nodded her head and left, not bothering to respond verbally to Finn as she walked away from him with many thoughts churning in her mind.

X

The days of Christmas break passed slowly for Quinn. She felt how the distance from Rachel made her feel. It made her even more tired than she was and her symptoms had temporarily felt worse, progressed, because of the anxiety she was feeling. Thankfully Quinn was able to calm her Veela down with reassurances and her health went back to steady. She mailed her parents throughout her holiday break and even her sister had sent her a worried letter, probably thanks to their parents' owling her about the length of time she had discovered her mate and the lack of progress since then. Frannie wasn't necessarily the prying type but in her particular letter she was asking Quinn what the problem was, asking what it mattered that her mate, Rachel, had a boyfriend. She told her to go for it instead of hesitating because this was her life at risk and not something of much less importance. Frannie wanted Quinn alive for when her inevitable niece or nephew was born and for so much longer than that. She watched Quinn grow up, helped raise her, and they went through a lot together as siblings so there was no way Frannie was going to watch her little sister die before her time should have been up. It was an emotional letter and Quinn had to dry her eyes when she saw her Christmas presents next to her bed Christmas morning. Frannie had given her a magical locket that had two clean halves to it labeled 'Big Sister' on the right side and 'Baby Sister' on the left side when opened. It melded together perfectly whenever they were placed next to each other and it showed, on the individual half, what kind of health each sibling was currently in. Frannie explained that she had one as well and whenever it showed the color yellow or orange someone was in good or great health. When it changed to the color blue and darkened to darker blues the wearer was in bad health and the darker the blue the worse their health, green was for minor illnesses, red was for dangerous situations, gray for emotional turmoil, and black meant near death. Frannie's half of the pendant showed a light gray, the darker the grey the more emotional turmoil, while Quinn's was a moderately dark shade of blue. As soon as Quinn had worn the pendant the color changes were immediate and perhaps that was why Frannie's showed some gray.

Sighing Quinn moved on to her other gifts and found joy when she noted that one of her presents was from Rachel. She had given Rachel a present a few days before the holidays started as well and maybe it was a bit irrational but she felt overjoyed at the sight of Rachel's gift to her. "I wonder what it could be," Quinn muttered softly under hear breath as she unwrapped the present slowly, trying not to ruin the paper. A soft smile broke out on Quinn's face as she opened up the box that housed her gift. It was a little magical music player with recordings of Rachel's voice singing various songs and when she opened it the sound of Rachel's wonderful voice washed over Quinn's room.

 _You're not alone_

 _Together we stand_

 _I'll be by your side_

 _You know I'll take your hand_

 _When it gets cold_

 _And it feels like the end_

 _There's no place to go_

 _You know I won't give in_

 _No, I won't give in_

 _Keep holding on_

' _Cause you know we'll make it through,_

 _We'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong_

' _Cause you know I'm here for you,_

 _I'm here for you_

 _There's nothing you can say_

 _Nothing you can do_

 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

 _So keep holding on_

' _Cause you know we'll make it through,_

 _We'll make it through_

Rachel's voice was so utterly beautiful and the song she chose caused emotions to ripple through Quinn. She was sure that she fell a little bit more in love with Rachel somehow, impossibly. While Quinn had fallen in love with Rachel in that single moment of clarity she only knew some of the diva's personality traits from having various classes with her over the years and she hadn't really known the diva. Now that she did Rachel continued to surprise her without fail every moment they were around each other, something that should have been impossible but she managed effortlessly. It was a bit maddening. The rest of Quinn's Christmas passed in a blur as she awaited the second term to start. She finished all of her homework and watched the curious wonder that her sister had gifted her each day for any and all changes. Frannie's half changed throughout the days and Quinn knew, with some accuracy, when she was thinking of her and wondering about her health. Her sister's half changed between yellow, orange, and gray throughout the day and weeks while Quinn's own half stayed a constant blue though she did notice that from the time when she first received it and now, the day before term started, hers had become a darker blue.

X

Quinn could tell that she was becoming quite ill. She felt exhausted constantly now and she was becoming so much weaker, unable to run any amount of distances anymore. Her irregular heartbeat was a constant reminder that it was unhealthy, that she herself was unhealthy. It was now nearing Valentine's Day and therefore more than 6 months since she discovered that Rachel was her mate and her declining health was showing. The teachers had noticed and she had had to sit in on a meeting with the headmistress, McGonagall, because Madam Pomfrey had gone to her to tell her that one of her students was in declining health and nearing her death soon. Rachel, Mike, and several of the blonde's friends were worried about her. Mike had been keeping an eye on Quinn ceaselessly lately and Rachel was even worse, beside herself with worry over her dying friend and her refusal to tell her mate about her situation. Quinn just wanted to close her eyes and pretend this wasn't happening to her some days but she couldn't do that, couldn't let it come to that, dying in her own sleep.

It was a relentless pain but something that Quinn noticed was the darkening of her necklace. The dark blue was nearly pitch black now and she knew it was only a matter of time before her parents and sister would show up at Hogwarts, accommodating her on her final days. Something that was perhaps, fortuitous, did occur during the Hogsmeade visit this year, which happened to be Valentine's Day as well. Quinn had been browsing around with Mike, Tina, and Marley when a soft argument nearby caught their attention.

"I don't get you Finn! You said you were sorry but now you're saying nasty things about her! She's _dying_ for goodness's sake, _dying_. What about that can't you understand?" Rachel was hissing her words and trying to keep her voice down.

"Have you ever thought that she might be faking her symptoms Rachel, faking this whole thing just to get … erm, _someone's_ attention? How do you know that none of this is all fake and made up just so she can get the person she's in love with to give her more attention?" He asked, his voice just as heated but soft spoken.

Rachel made a disgusted noise, and Quinn tried to move her three companions away from the conversation they were intruding on but they weren't paying her any mind. Quinn sighed at their lack of attention, rather their focus of attention on something else, to her attempt at giving the arguing couple some privacy. The choice was left out of her hands when a particularly loud outburst, that would have caught someone's attention from 10 meters away, came from Rachel. "Finn Hudson! I can't believe you right now! It's one thing for you to say that she's stubborn, that she is intelligent, that she is a brilliant person, but it is another thing entirely for you to say that she is lying about something so undeniably true! She is _DYING_ and I will not stand for you calling her a liar, for you to so much as _insinuate_ such a baseless, horrid accusation! Can't you see how tired she looks, how pale, and utterly _sick_ she is? Quinn … Quinn might be dead in a few short months and you don't care at all? And least of all with not caring but you are blatantly ignoring the fact that she is genuinely ill and are, worse yet, calling her a liar for it? I can't believe you Finn, I really can't. I … you're not the same person who asked me out last year and I'm done with you, we're over." With that Rachel turned to storm off only to find the stunned faces of four people she hadn't realized, or noticed, had been standing there for quite some time. The person who made Rachel freeze over was a single blonde in the group of brunettes who noticed her gaze falling on her before promptly attempting to run away from the scene.

Despite her illness Quinn was running quite swiftly, she was almost at the castle when an arm shot out and grabbed her to forcibly stop her from entering the castle. Quinn was completely out of breath at this point and she feared that she would collapse right there from how erratically her heart was beating. When she turned to the person she most dreaded facing, because she knew it had to be Rachel, she noticed that Rachel was nowhere near winded by the fast sprint they had just made. Quinn shook her head, signally that she couldn't speak right now and made a motion for Rachel to follow her, which she did without question. Rachel could tell that Quinn wasn't feeling well and the run must have made her feel even worse, even weaker. As Rachel followed Quinn she realized, belatedly, that they were still holding hands and she blushed at the thought. Over Christmas break Rachel realized that she had kind of fallen in like and was crushing on Quinn over the course of their months of being prefects and friends together. Rachel then lamented over the fact that she had no idea who Quinn was in love with and she hoped that, whoever that lucky girl was, she was deserving of someone as beautiful and kind as Quinn, someone as amazing and gorgeous as the blonde was.

They walked into the hospital wing in silence, Quinn had finally regained her breath, and was speaking softly to Madam Pomfrey, after they both reluctantly broke their hands apart from the comfortable handhold. It felt like a matter of seconds rather than minutes had passed before Quinn returned to Rachel. "Let's go somewhere more … private. This needs to be a private conversation," at Rachel's nod they left and Quinn led Rachel down several hallways she recognized until they entered a room Rachel never knew existed. "This is called the Room of Requirement. It turns into whatever the person who is in need of something requires, hence its name Room of Requirement. I actually stumbled upon this room during my first year here when I had become lost and was searching for Ravenclaw tower. What ended up happening when I entered this room was actually quite … amazing. This room had appeared before me and when I entered it was a room that was a map of the entire castle with the layout of everything, including hidden passageways. It was nothing short of astonishing to my inquisitive mind and since then … whenever I need somewhere to disappear to or just a quiet place no one will disturb me … I come here for solitude and sometimes for somewhere to study in peace without the constant stares. That's not what we're here for though." After a moment of silence Quinn finally asked, "Why did you chase after me?"

Swallowing hard Rachel responded, "I chased after you because you ran and not only that … it was also because of the look on your face before you balked and started running away from … me. At least that's how it seemed. I wanted to ask you so many questions. I still want to … if you'll answer them that is, if you want to answer." Rachel was looking into Quinn's face with such a tender and vulnerable look on her face.

Just looking at each other for a few moments Quinn finally nodded her head, "go ahead and ask me your questions and I'll answer what I can, Rachel."

The moment Rachel opened her mouth Quinn's entire body tensed in anticipation, "the person you're in love with … do they know yet?" Quinn shook her head, that gave Rachel mixed feelings. "Have you … have you even thought of approaching them yet?" Quinn paused, a neutral expression on her face as she thought about it. In the end she shook her head once again in answer to Rachel's question. "Is there any way you can tell me who it is, who your mate is, Quinn?"

Taking a deep breath Quinn looked up and Rachel saw the usually hazel eyes flicker with blue in them. "My mate happened to break up with her boyfriend fairly recently, actually, Rachel." The look in Rachel's eyes, the hitch in her breathing caused an uncomfortable twinge in Quinn's chest. "I hadn't expected them to break up so soon after they dated for nearly a year so I was prepared for my family to visit me in just a few months to be honest, Rachel." The look on Rachel's face caused Quinn immeasurable heartache.

"I would have never let you go that far Quinn, _never_. I … you mean too much to me." The look in Rachel's eyes caused something to shift in Quinn. She could feel something in the back of her mind telling her that she was not imagining the look in Rachel's eyes, on her face. "Don't you understand how much you mean to me?" Rachel's voice spoke volumes and filled in the blanks that her words left. Quinn finally understood what Rachel was saying because she thought back on the letter her parents had sent her explaining how the closer Alice was to dying the more Isabella started to realize that she was in love with her. This must be happening to Rachel as well. Her mate was falling in love with her slowly but surely.

Quinn was smiling a smile Rachel had never seen before and she was slightly stunned by its radiance. "I think I do understand Rachel," Rachel smiled upon hearing that and Quinn thought to herself, _I'm more aware than perhaps you are_ , and Luciana agreed.

Silence was present for a few moments before Rachel finally said, "I'm worried about you Quinn. I've been worried for a long time now, ever since you told me that your mate has yet to return your affections, since the moment I've been aware of how much it hurts you, makes you ill. I only want what's best for you and I want to help you in any way I can so … is there anything, anything at all I can do to help?" The earnest way Rachel was looking at Quinn made her heart race. Quinn's throat became dry as she looked Rachel who was genuinely asking her this. She wanted to just lean down and give Rachel a kiss upon her lips, they were close enough that it wouldn't have taken much. Quinn wanted Rachel to make the first move though, if possible, so that she knew she was ready. Rachel had, after all, only just broken up with Finn only about an hour ago as it was and she wasn't going to make it seem as if she was the cause of it all, though technically she was. Not only that but Quinn was sure that Finn was going to accuse her of this very thing the next chance he got, which he inevitably would.

"All I need from you, Rachel, is for you to keep being you and I'm sure I'll start feeling better soon, maybe." The way Quinn said it made Rachel's heart clench painfully, wondering who the lucky girl was, the one with Quinn's heart and eternal love. That girl had better be worth all of the pain Quinn had gone through. "If she comes to me and tells me she loves me I will start to feel better but until that day … my heart's deterioration might only slow down slightly. I just hope that she starts to see me soon, that she'll approach me and finally know that she is my mate. If not … I know that I don't have much more than a few months left."

X

So, the next chapter here with lots of love hopefully!^^ I want to say that if anyone wants to know, I do not yet know how long I'd like to make this story but it probably won't be a long, drawn out story since I think I'm better at shorter stories that are somewhat planned. Happy reading and please review with your thoughts on this chapter!^^

姫宮光る


	4. I Need You

Chapter 4

I Need You

X

It was now going into March and the snow had yet to abate with its cold, wintry touch on the grounds of Hogwarts castle. Quinn was sitting on one of the benches outside reading when someone covered her eyes unexpectedly and Quinn instinctively knew that it was Rachel and before Rachel could ask her to guess Quinn spoke up, "I know it's you Rachel. No one else ever approaches me this way so I know it's you, you silly, adorable witch." Rachel giggled and finally granted Quinn her vision back before snuggling into her neck, something Quinn found herself enjoying immensely and also causing her to wonder if, perhaps, Rachel was starting to become aware of her behavior, of the fact that she was being too affectionate to be just a friend.

"You always know it's me even though, technically, Brittany has also done this before and still does from time to time."

"And you always forget that Brittany isn't as sneaky and quiet as you so I normally let her think she sneaks up on me by pretending I can't hear her excited footsteps in the crunching snow, Rachel. I love that you think you can sneak up on me so easily considering I can also hear your footsteps in the snow but I know that it's you by how much quieter your footsteps are. And not only that but I sort of know what your footsteps sound like now that we've been prefects for more than half a year together." The last bit made Rachel's cheeks flush slightly and the sight warmed Quinn's body to the point she felt warm in her clothes despite the persisting cold outside.

Shaking her head at Quinn, Rachel smiled at the blonde and sat next to her so closely their thighs were touching completely. "So, after thoroughly embarrassing me with your never ending jocularity, I was wondering something Quinn." Without verbally responding Quinn closed her book after setting her bookmark in the spot where the last sentence she had read was, Quinn turned to Rachel to show she had her undivided attention. "I've been wondering many things Quinn but … if it's all right with you, I'd like to perhaps discuss this in the library or maybe that Room of Requirement you showed me last time, somewhere warmer so I won't be so worried about your health from being in this cold."

"Well, as cold as it is outside here … being with you makes me a bit warmer considering how closely you're sitting next to me right now." Quinn hadn't meant this to be a teasing comment, but rather a flirty one but Rachel took it as a jest anyways.

"I will not apologize for worrying about your health and my attempts to keep you warm!" Rachel replied indignantly, causing a smile to escape Quinn's normally stoic features and a chuckle to issue forth from her lips. It was in that moment that Rachel truly noticed how pale Quinn really was, her cheeks so red from the biting cold outside and it worried Rachel a bit but the thought was pushed aside as Rachel stood up and held a hand out for Quinn.

"So, the Room of Requirement then? We can think of a fireplace as a requirement and perhaps a few couches or armchairs in the room too." Rachel nodded her head in agreement before standing up and holding her hand out for Quinn. Taking Rachel's hand gently and allowing herself to be tugged up from the bench, Quinn slowly led the way to the secret passage that she had discovered years ago that the caretaker, Filch, had never caught her using before miraculously enough. He somehow caught pretty much every other student so she was surprised that he had yet to catch her using this particular passage before. Filch never caught her using any of the passages she was wont to use and she knew almost all of them.

Upon entering the room of requirement a nice and cozy fireplace with plenty of places to sit appeared before them through the open doorway, hidden from everyone else in the enchanted castle. This was truly a private setting that not even the ghosts or the paintings of the castle could penetrate the walls of this room. This was the perfect place for Quinn to answer any of the questions she was brave to reveal to Rachel. Of course Rachel was in charge of what she asked and it terrified Quinn not knowing what it was Rachel could potentially ask her. The possibilities were limitless, well limited to Rachel's imagination and active mind, so, more or less limitless.

Despite the fact that they had both agreed to come here to actually talk silence seemed to reign over them as they sat and stared at the warm hearth. While Quinn was lost in thought about how nice the cushions were and what Rachel could possibly want to ask her Rachel finally sighed and spoke up, asking her first question.

"Quinn?" Quinn looked over to Rachel but gave no verbal answer. "I just … I just wanted to know if it might be possible for you to … I don't know … maybe take on a different mate? A mate who will love you before you die because I fear that you will die if you don't tell that dense girl that you're in love with them soon. I can't bear the thought that you might be dead a few months from now. I think I would die too, or at least I feel like I would."

Letting out a soft sigh Quinn gazed into Rachel's eyes as she spoke, "the thing about Veelas and their mates is … the moment their eyes meet and the connection is made … the Veela has a brief window of opportunity to say no without any consequence whatsoever. However … once that moment is gone there is still a way for the Veela to say no but there are also repercussions to such a decision after that single instance is gone. The sooner after the one chance a Veela has the chance to say no the less severe the outcome of that rejection. I … however stubborn and insane this may sound to you … I don't plan on giving up my love for my mate no matter how long it takes for them to notice me and accept me as their one true love, their mate for life."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Rachel looked completely distraught.

Looking away from the brown eyes out to capture more of her love and affection Quinn stared at the warm flames instead as she spoke. "Whenever a Veela has a mate that isn't another Veela it is simply harder for them to tell a non-Veela about their instantaneous love for them for several reasons. The first and foremost is that when it's a muggle the Veela has to get the proper paperwork done which takes time. If it is someone who is of magical blood but of non-magical creature ancestry it is simply a hard concept to grasp and for the most part the Veela inside the witches head demands that they not pressure their mate into bonding and sealing themselves right away. The Veela don't want to take away a mate's choice in life because though it does kill us to not receive their love back … a Veela would rather die and sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of their mate's happiness. It might seem a bit … like suicide but really … a Veela never wants to take away the choice for her mate. And the other reason is … despite the fact that I am most certainly dying without feeling reciprocated love … I just don't feel it is right for me to make the decision for my mate by basically telling them that I will die if they don't love me back."

This was definitely not something Rachel had expected to hear and it was definitely not something that Rachel had actually given thought to either. She had never actually thought of it that way and now she could see and understand a bit more about Quinn's stance on the matter, why Quinn wasn't marching up to whoever her mate was and tell her that she needed her to complete the courtship ritual that would save her life. It made sense to Rachel where Quinn was coming from now but it didn't make sense to Rachel in a different way. Of course Quinn, being the selfless person that she was, wouldn't want her mate to feel pressured into loving her but at the same time, time was running out and Quinn was only becoming weaker and weaker as the days went by. Soon enough Quinn wasn't going to have any strength left and Rachel felt her chest constrict from the thought of losing Quinn, of Quinn dying.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Quinn? Why aren't you fighting for her? Why are you just choosing to die, to let yourself waste away without the love, the affection you need in order to live another day without suffering like this?" Rachel was becoming emotional and Quinn could feel herself wondering the same thing as her Veela but then the answer to all of those questions came to her head once again. "Is she really worth all of the pain and heartache, all of this misery you're going through, Quinn?" Quinn nodded her head in response, unsure of how she would sound if she spoke now. "Why is she worth all of this to you, why is she worth this torture, worth you dying?"

"Because … I love her so much that I'm willing to sacrifice myself for her if she … wants someone else I'm not going to stop her from loving them … but if she sees me and comes to realize that I'm the one she wants, that we're meant to be together … then I will wait for her even if it takes longer than I have Rachel. That is what Veela love is, that is how much I love her, how strongly she makes me love her. I cannot love anyone else without feeling as if I'm betraying her and so I will not break my Veela's bond with her to find love elsewhere. My Veela and I refuse to do so because we both said yes the moment we laid our eyes on her on the train ride to Hogwarts." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing and it floored her that Quinn was truly in love with this mystery girl to the point of being willing to sacrifice her own wellbeing for this person who didn't seem to notice how in love she was. This girl had to be extremely stupid and dense to not realize that Quinn was in love with her and had been for the better part of half a year and it was almost insane that this girl had yet to catch on, granted Quinn did say that this girl had been with someone else for nearly a year.

Rachel sighed and shook her head in annoyance and exasperation. Quinn did make an excellent point about forcing her feelings on someone else by telling them that she was irrevocably in love with them because if that wasn't a pressuring statement nothing was. It was kind of like going up to a random stranger and telling them 'hello, you don't know me but I'm a Veela and I've fallen in love with you and if you don't love me back I will die and no this isn't a joke and I'm not being a git because I was dared by someone else to do this. By the way what's your name future wife/husband?' Rachel wasn't so sure that that would go very well no matter who was on the receiving end of that declaration. Even Rachel wasn't sure how she'd react because she had two gay men for her fathers and so it most definitely wouldn't be an issue if Quinn was the one saying it … however if Rachel was being honest with herself … she wanted Quinn to tell her that she was in love with her or that she was the mate that she kept talking about so vaguely.

"Quinn … you need to tell her that she's the one you're looking for before it's too late and you end up dying in just a few short months? I can't … I can't lose you because you just couldn't tell her that you're in love with her and you need her for this courtship ritual you spoke to me about a few weeks ago. What does the courtship ritual entail anyways? Is there anything I can do to help you? Maybe I can just tell her for you so that you don't have to feel like you forced her to love you or anything ridiculous like that."

The topic was getting a bit out of hand. "No, no, Rachel. I do appreciate you being so concerned for me and you being such a good friend but I cannot ask that of you at all. I … I can't really talk about the courtship ritual in greater detail unless … well there's only one person I can discuss such a ritual with outside of them being a Veela and that would be the person who is my mate. I cannot have the Veela courtship ritual being something that is openly known about and only a Veela's mate is allowed to know outside of Veela circles because of the rules my people have come up with over the centuries to prevent our secrets from becoming common knowledge so it can't be used against us to harm or kill us." Taking a pause, Quinn wanted to make sure she worded what she wanted to say carefully so Rachel wouldn't figure this out before she was ready to tell her that she was actually her mate. "A Veela is almost actually forbidden from spreading this type of knowledge because if a Veela's mate dies the Veela will die as well or go crazy which also spells death for them. After the ritual is completely finished and a Veela's mate dies the Veela will no longer be able to survive."

It made Rachel's heart ache at the thought of Quinn possibly dying if anything were to ever happen to her mate and the way Quinn spoke so indifferently about something that made Rachel so upset that she felt like she was falling apart. Quinn's tone was so apathetic about something that could cost her, her life and it made Rachel feel like she was dying a little bit inside. "How can you be so calm and act like this is something so mundane when it's something as big as your life Quinn? I don't understand … doesn't your life matter to you at all?"

Letting out a soft sigh Quinn finally looked into Rachel's eyes and Rachel could see the emotions running through her eyes more clearly now. "Of course, it does. I do care about it but really … it's just that I … I'm starting to accept that she might never realize that I have feelings for her and maybe when I think that she might possibly have feelings for me it's just my imagination or something I _want_ to see. I don't know if she just sees me as a friend or more and that's why I'm starting to give up any hope that I might survive."

Just hearing those words left a big impression on Rachel, something in the back of her mind was telling her that she was missing something extremely important and it made Rachel feel terribly stupid for not being able to figure out what Quinn was talking about. It made Rachel feel as if she was an utter fool for not being able to guess what it was that Quinn seemed to be trying to tell her without outright telling her. "Are you trying to tell me something Quinn? It keep getting the feeling that you're giving me double meaning sentences for some reason.

A small smile appeared on Quinn's face, "I can't say any more than I already have Rachel, that's all I can really tell you." The smile that Quinn had on her face was a bit haunted and almost … a look of sadness and acceptance about something … her fate perhaps. It made an undeniable ache echo in Rachel's heart.

X

The choir meeting with the choir director William Shuester was something that Rachel normally looked forward to but today she was dreading it because Finn's attempts to woo her through music was becoming tiresome and not only that but it had been a few days since Rachel had spoken to Quinn in the Room of Requirement. It was a bit depressing to be in the same room as Quinn now and almost everyone in the _Harking Hogwarts_ choir was somewhat aware of the fact that Quinn was ill. Most of the school in fact had rumors and whispers along the halls about the sick Veela because her charms seemed to be slightly weaker than usual and most of the student population had noticed that she was becoming quite a bit paler and seemed to be out of breath more and more as of late. It was quite saddening that they might be losing one of their own for unknown reasons.

Several minutes after the other members had gathered and the meeting was already supposed to officially start the director came in, late as usual. William Shuester was a man not known for his good punctuality but he was a kind man for the most part and the students liked him well enough.

"I have a treat for you today everyone! Quinn has been practicing something with several members of our choir and she is going to share with us today! Come on up Quinn." There was a small round of light applause as Quinn stood up and used the accio spell to summon all of the instruments needed for this song. A piano, flute, violin, and drums appeared. Quinn took up the space at the piano while Mike picked up the violin, Brittany picked up the flute, and Puck sat down where the drums were and Santana, Artie, and Tina came up to be part of the vocals and the song started with Quinn playing the piano intro before the other members joined in.

From the intro to the start of the other instruments joining, everything about the song captivated all of the members sitting in the room listening to the masterpiece that Quinn wrote and composed. The start of the song came with Quinn singing with the other members backing her up.

Fall (everything)

Fall (everything)

Fall (everything)

Falling apart now

Fall (everything)

Fall (everything)

Fall (everything)

I'm falling down

Mike came in to rap this part of the song. His voice sounded so sad and heartbroken.

Because of you I'm breaking down

I want this to end, stop playing around

I can't do this with you anymore

My teardrops shatter on the floor

Artie took this part and the beginning almost sounded like him singing but the last three lines were definitely him rapping.

You can't do things like this to me

The mask and everything you said won't let me be

It hides the ugly truth and tears me apart

It pierces through me, I'm going insane, I hate my heart

Take everything away, I hate you

Quinn sang the main lines while everyone else sang the back vocals for her for this part and the more they delved into the song the more beautiful it became. Their harmonization and everything about the song was absolutely stunning and so well done that Rachel felt herself becoming emotional by how desperate this song was.

But you're my everything (you're my)

Everything (you're my)

Everything (you're my)

Please go away

I'm sorry (I hate you)

I love you (I hate you)

Please forgive me

Once again Quinn was the main vocal with the other members singing backup vocals for her and harmonizing with her for this song.

I need you girl

More than you know and can ever understand

I need you girl

Why won't you just look at me and take my hand?

At this part of the song Quinn sang the first part of the line with Santana jumping in while Quinn was still singing and everyone else joined in for the second half of this verse.

I need you girl, you're so beautiful

I need you girl, but you're so confused

I need you girl (I need you girl)

I need you girl (I need you girl)

Puck finally joined in with his part with rapping and having Mike sing his echo.

It goes round and round but why do I keep coming back to you?

I go down and down, at this point I'm making myself a fool

Whatever I try to do

My heart and feelings choose you

Why won't my heart say no?

I'm just talking to myself again (talking to myself again)

I'm just talking to myself again (talking to myself again)

You're not replying, please, I'll treat you well

But the sky is so blue (but the sky is so blue)

Brittany sang this part, her voice despairing and full of so much sorrow, rich with such palpable emotions.

The sky is blue and the sun is shining so brightly

So my tears stand out against my eyes closed tightly

Why is it you? Why did it have to be you, only you?

Why can't I leave you behind so I can choose?

This time Santana sang the refrain of the song with Quinn backing her up vocally.

I need you girl

More than you know and can ever understand

I need you girl

Why won't you just look at me and take my hand?

I need you girl, you're so beautiful

I need you girl, but you're so confused

I need you girl (I need you girl)

I need you girl (I need you girl~)

Brittany sang the first line and Tina sang the second with Santana taking up the rest of the lines of this verse of the song.

Girl, just tell me, just tell me that you'll break up with him

Girl, just tell me, just tell me you love me not just on a whim (oh)

I just don't have the courage to tell you that

You're the one that I need more than anything

You're the only one who can save me from everything (oh~)

Santana sang this part while Quinn improvised in between Santana's lines, her voice coming out so beautifully anguished.

I need you girl (oh baby~)

More than you know and can ever understand

I need you girl

Why (why) won't you just look at me and take my hand? (just take my hand)

I need you girl, (I need you girl) you're so beautiful

I need you girl, but you're so confused

I need you girl (I need you girl)

I need you girl (I need you girl)

Quinn sang this last line making eye contact with Rachel for just a moment as she sang this line, looking more pained and desolate than anyone had ever seen the normally aloof girl.

I need you girl~

As soon as the last notes of the song rang out in the choir room a soft applause overtook the room at the amazing song Quinn had written. This song was definitely something no one who hadn't been practicing with Quinn had expected from the quiet blonde who usually swayed in the background rather than fighting for the spotlight for solo performances. The song was completely unexpected but it was definitely undeniably well written and the composition blew away everyone else's attempts at writing music for the assignment that Will had given them to complete this week. Finn had written _Pretending_ which had been met with very positive reception. Rachel had written _Get It Right_ and this one was extremely well liked as well, more so than Finn's because Rachel's vocal prowess was much better. And there was also Mercedes' _Hate On Me_ which had been very soulful and empowering. Then there was Sunshine's song _As Long As You're There_ which was a combination of Rachel's vocal prowess and Mercedes' powerhouse, soulful singing. Quinn's was the best by far for everything from the vocal choices, the instruments chosen, to the composition. The song was so beautiful, so magnificent that everyone felt the emotions Quinn had written this song with and it had brought tears to Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel's eyes when the refrain had first come up.

"That was amazing, that was … Quinn you really blew me away with this song. I have no words for how proud and happy I am to hear this song you wrote! Well done!" Will said, truly unable to describe how much he loved this song and everyone in the club agreed with his assessment. There really was no competing with this song and some of the people who had yet to perform didn't really feel like performing anymore as a follow up performance to an incomparable song. "Is anyone willing to step on the plate as the next performer?" Silence reigned and no one raised their hand nor made eye contact with the man. "Come on guys! Isn't anyone willing to follow up with their own song? Anyone at all?" When he was met with silence and shifty eyes he finally gave up, "all right, we can call it a day. Pack it up and enjoy your weekend! I expect there to be someone else performing next week on Monday after a relaxing weekend, okay?"

There were a few whoops and hollers of excitement before Puck quickly ran out of the room followed closely by Finn and a few other members. Everyone else started to pack their things and as soon as Quinn was finished magically spelling the various instruments back to where they were she left before anyone else could approach her about her song, something she didn't want to talk about at all. Despite hearing a certain person calling out her name Quinn swiftly made her exit and pretended not to hear as she took a secret passage that lead her closer to the hospital wing without anyone noticing where she had disappeared to and Quinn once again thanked the Room of Requirement for helping her find her way years ago with that map showing her every hidden passage and nook and cranny of the school. If it wasn't for that room or the map it had provided Quinn wouldn't have been able to disappear as quickly as she needed to sometimes.

Madam Pomfrey greeted Quinn briskly before asking her the usual questions about her general health before making her take a potion and sending her off on her way.

Rachel, in the meanwhile, approached Mike since she failed to catch Quinn's attention before she ran out of the choir room. "Mike, I was wondering if I might be able to speak to you in private by any chance." Rachel had such a desperate look on her face that Mike nodded in agreement and followed Rachel wordlessly to the library. Of course the library was the perfect place for a private conversation since not many students liked to actually go to the library and they found a secluded corner that gave them the perfect view in case someone was close by but was also a good hiding spot for them.

Settling down on the chairs and checking for anyone through the little gap without books before finally turning to each other Mike spoke first. "So, what is this about though I have a feeling I know what you're going to talk to me about."

Giving Mike a slightly calculating look Rachel took a single deep breath before finally breathing her question out with her exhale. "Do you know anything about a courtship ritual Mike?"

The look on Mike's face made Rachel realize that Mike must not know anything about the courtship ritual at all before he even shook his head and spoke up about not knowing what it was. "I've never heard of that before Rachel. What is this about a 'courtship ritual'? I've never come across that before in any of the books I've read nor has anyone of my professors discussed something like that as a lesson topic."

It was in that moment that it hit Rachel, a thought so powerful it felt like a bullet train had just driven through the tracks of her mind. There was no other answer or way of denying it. In that single moment Rachel knew that it was the truth staring at her, that niggling thought in the back of her head was now at the forefront of her mind. She was the mate that Quinn refused to force into a relationship with her and Rachel felt several emotions run through her all at once: anger, joy, annoyance, relief, irritation, but most of all the feeling of love burst through her chest as she realized that only she could be Quinn's mate because of what they had talked about a few days ago. It could be the only explanation that Rachel could think of, based off of all of the evidence. Rachel was now thinking back to when Quinn had transformed into her Veela and only she seemed to be able to understand Luciana. And then Finn had confronted Quinn in the hallway a few months ago and how he had been talking about knowing who Quinn was in love with. And then there was Quinn saying that her mate had recently broken up with her boyfriend during Valentine's Day after leaving Hogsmeade. And now from just a few days ago Quinn had said that she couldn't talk about the courtship ritual with someone who wasn't her mate and Mike most definitely didn't know anything about this clandestine ritual. Quinn had been implying that she was her mate, unknowingly and carefully at times, for several months now.

Feeling herself being gently shaken Rachel looked up at Mike who had a concerned look on his face. "Rachel, are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes and you just … zoned out."

"I'm quite all right, Mike. Sorry for worrying you, I really am all right." Rachel wasn't convincing Mike that she was okay or all right in the least. Rachel looked so pale and it was noticeable against her olive skin.

Unconvinced Mike tried again. "Are you really sure you're all right? You look quite pale Rachel and you look like you've just had a ghost walk through you or something. I didn't see any of the castle's ghosts around though."

This caused a small chuckle from Rachel. "Oh, Mike, I'm really fine. I know a ghost didn't just walk through me or anything. I just … I just came upon a revelation that shocked me and … confirmed a few things for me and it was really just the surprise of it all that made me seem so catatonic. I can assure that I am perfectly fine Mike." Rachel looked up and noticed that they were the last two in the choir room and turned back to Mike. "Well, we best be going now, we're the last two in here. I'll see you later Mike. I have to go take care of something. Have a good weekend if I don't see you or talk to you during meals." Rachel said with a smile. Mike nodded at her and headed out of the room as Rachel decided what the best course of action would be. There was only one option really if Rachel wanted to find Quinn without fail. With that thought in mind Rachel immediately took off for the Room of Requirement and made sure to slip by the passage Quinn had shown her just a few days ago and hoped Filch wouldn't find her.

Making sure the coast was clear Rachel made her way to the room only to find Quinn walking briskly towards it. "Quinn!" Rachel yelled, running to catch up to her. Startled by Rachel's voice Quinn cursed herself for showing Rachel where this room was because now Rachel knew where and how to find her no matter what and it was something that she should have realized was a bad idea. Rachel was smart and she knew what the room's use was and now she was regretting her decision.

Finally slowing her stride Quinn turned her attention to Rachel, her face completely masking her emotions. Quinn wasn't sure what she was expecting at all but she was sure that she was entirely unprepared for what was probably the most euphoric feeling in the world. Rachel had pulled Quinn down and was kissing her softly at first before kissing her quite fiercely and passionately. This was definitely not on the list of Quinn's expectations and Quinn melted into the kiss as Rachel pushed to deepen the kiss by using her tongue to pry Quinn's lips open and caused Quinn to moan at the feeling of Rachel's warm tongue pressing against her own in such an unexpectedly skillful way. Quinn was entirely at Rachel's mercy and she was quickly becoming breathless and finally Quinn pulled away for air and she breathed harshly while Rachel looked at her with such intensity Quinn felt her cheeks redden under Rachel's penetrating gaze. Rachel didn't look like she had just been kissing Quinn for the better part of a few minutes and Quinn marveled at Rachel's breath control being so good.

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice barely came out louder than a whisper.

"I know Quinn, I know. And I want you, I want to help you complete the courtship ritual, whatever that entails."

Quinn shook her head, this had to be a dream she made up. This couldn't be reality right now. Suddenly Quinn gave herself a rather harsh sounding slap on the face and proceeded to pinch her cheek for a moment before her hand was taken away from her face. "What do you think you're doing Quinn?" Rachel asked shrilly, unsure of why Quinn was seemingly attempting to cause herself bodily harm.

Looking at Rachel completely calmly Quinn glanced at the hand Rachel was holding for a brief moment before leaning in to kiss her once more instead of explaining her reasoning for doing what she had done. Their lips were locked for several minutes, Quinn breathing through her nose when she could, as they continued to kiss much more softly than the first time around. The kisses were gentle and tender, full of affection and patience. When they pulled away mutually, lips slightly bruised, they smiled at each other in adoration. "I was just making sure that this is all reality and not some dream I'm having while I sleep … because this is … almost too good to be true. I've only ever dreamed of something like this and so … I thought to myself that this couldn't possibly be real that this couldn't be anything more than another dream in which you realized that I'm in love with you and that we're only … friends. I didn't think that this was really happening right now and so I needed to somehow prove to myself that this was indeed real life and I'm not sleeping at all."

And then they just looked at each other for a few moments before Rachel spoke up, "I really think you need a better system for checking what is real and what is not. For instance … maybe kissing me again for further confirmation." Rachel tried to speak coyly and act like she was smooth but really, Quinn saw right through it but didn't comment on it and leaned in again anyways. This girl was her dork now. They kissed for several moments more before Quinn pulled back breathlessly again and leaned her forehead against Rachel's and closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions and desires running through her mind, as well as her Veela.

"Just to be clear … are we … dating or … what are we Rachel?"

"Well, I really, really like you … no, I completely adore you and I'm pretty sure I'm feeling … sort of … like I'm falling in love with you right now, or rather that I have been falling in love with you for quite some time now. As for what we are … I'm your mate and you're my future."

Smiling widely at Rachel Quinn felt her Veela's thoughts flow through her and she agreed entirely. "Oh, Luciana wanted me to tell you that you're more than just my future, you're my everything. And also … I should tell you something … as soon as you start this with me … I know that we've talked about this before but … you can't … you can't just decide no at any point as soon as the sealing has been completed and as soon as you kissed me and told me that form of 'yes' the sealing started. If we become fully sealed then I will start feeling better faster but if we're still in the sealing stage, I won't be fully recovered. I need you to understand that you cannot break away from me because you already know what the consequences of those actions are."

Rachel pulled away from Quinn to look at her fiercely. "I _will not_ take away my affections for you. I'm in this to the end Quinn, I … I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone or anything in my entire life and I … I realized this the moment you sang that song and disappeared as soon as you could. I know you heard me calling for you but you ran away anyways because you were afraid that I'd figure it out, realize that I'm the one you kept talking about this entire time. Now that I know, you can't escape from me anymore and I'm determined to love you and treat you right and take the steps that are required for you to be fully recovered from this part of your heritage. I won't let you die Quinn because you mean too much to me."

Quinn's smile deepened as she nuzzled into Rachel's neck causing Rachel nuzzle into hers as well. "How did you finally figure it out?" Quinn asked, wondering if Finn had told her like he said he would.

"I may or may not have asked Mike if he knew anything about the courtship ritual and it clicked in my head that you said no one but Veela's and their mates could know about the ritual." Rachel felt Quinn's sigh rather than heard it against her shoulder. "I should have gathered this much earlier from all of our previous conversations. Especially when I overheard both Finn and you talking before Christmas break all of those months ago. I actually feel like an utter fool for not realizing this sooner." Quinn placed a soft kiss against Rachel's shoulder, causing her to shudder against Quinn's warm breath momentarily. "I just … I've been wondering … what is the courtship ritual and can you tell me about it now seeing as I am your mate?"

"All in due time Rachel. I can tell you about it eventually but for right now we have to worry about becoming sealed before we worry about completing the courtship ritual."

This caused Rachel a small measure of annoyance. She just wanted to know what it entailed even generally. "Just tell me what the courtship ritual consists of, please Quinn? I just want to know if it's some kind of special ritual that requires other Veela's to join in with a chant or a spell or something like that."

An indelicate snort left Quinn at the very thought of such a ridiculous image. Quinn didn't fault Rachel for such a bizarre expectation though all things considered. "The courtship ritual is solely meant for two participants for each Veela coupling and it when I take you and you take me as in … when we have sex with each other."

Quinn could feel Rachel's face growing warm against her neck and smirked in response. "Quinn! That is not something you should say so casually in the middle of the hall!" Rachel hissed indignantly but Quinn just shrugged and continued to hold her and enjoy feeling her embrace around her. This was everything she had ever dreamed of but better. This was far more satisfying and fulfilling than anything she could have dreamed of happening. Rachel let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at herself, causing Quinn to give her the infamous eyebrow raise she was known for.

"First and foremost I'm not going to have sex with you early on in our relationship. It's more complicated than that. I need you to become fully sealed with me first and in order for that to happen you have to say yes to me in a specific way and mean it with all of your heart. In order to allow things to progress naturally I cannot tell you in what way you are to say yes to me or else instead of us becoming sealed I might potentially die instead. If I tell you how to say yes and you do it too soon out of eagerness and your feelings for me aren't as genuine as you think them to be then I risk dying." Quinn spoke seriously before addressing her other concern. "And anyways, what was that sigh and eye roll about?"

A light blush colored Rachel's cheeks as she looked away from Quinn as she answered. "It's nothing really." Quinn continued to give her an eyebrow raise, unimpressed by Rachel's answer. "Okay, fine. I … I was just rolling my eyes at myself because for the longest time I had been sort of … well, mentally cursing the imaginary girl I thought was your mate. In the end your mate was me so I've essentially been cursing myself out for the better part of the last three months and it's sort of, kind of embarrassing to me now."

Hearing a soft chuckle caused Rachel to puff her cheeks out in indignation. "I'm not laughing because I think it's funny. I'm just enjoying how cute you are, how adorable I find you, and how endearing everything about you is to me." This caused a darker blush on Rachel's cheeks and instead of responding verbally Rachel leaned in and kissed Quinn yet again and Quinn felt herself become slightly stronger and made a note to check her locket later to see what color it was. Kissing Rachel was far more important right now.

X

So, chapter 4 was a bit angsty but with some happiness outlined for the future! I hope I get some love with thoughts on the chapter in the form of reviews as incentive to continue! Until the next chapter, please keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying everybody!^^ As for the song, it is by BTS and the title is I Need U. This is essentially a song I wrote English lyrics based off of the translation from the website color coded lyrics. You should check out this amazing song and watch a performance with the amazing dance for the song as well as awesome vocals for a still young and relatively new group! Also, I had the biggest freak out when I restarted my computer, went to take a shower, and came back to my laptop and thought everything had been erased because of the update! It took me nearly 9 hours later to figure out it was because they were just giving me a preview of it in a 'temporary account'. I was ROYALLY PISSED off but more than anything at the end of the night, at least I didn't lose this more than 7000 word chapter! Thank goodness for small miracles.

姫宮光る


	5. Just Three Words

Chapter 5

Just Three Words

X

Quinn couldn't be any happier with how her relationship with Rachel had been progressing since Rachel discovered that she was the one she had been hinting at being her mate. It had been a week since they shared some passionate kisses together and not only that but they had also spoken some heartfelt confessions. Since they had confessed their feelings to each other Rachel had taken to sitting with Quinn during meals in the Great Hall and chatting with Mike. Mike hadn't been particularly surprised about the fact that Rachel was Quinn's mate, considering the fact that he was a Ravenclaw, he had quickly caught on to the fact that Rachel had to be Quinn's mate considering how Quinn looked at Rachel every time they were in the same room together. He could also see the way she treated Rachel differently, that she wasn't as on guard around Rachel as she was with almost everyone else. Mike had been sitting back and observing and he was going to act for Quinn if she didn't by the time April rolled by but he knew there was no need to after Rachel had approached him about the courtship ritual the week before. Though he truly knew nothing about it he had a feeling it was something that had to do with Quinn because when Quinn had returned to the Ravenclaw common room later that night, her entire demeanor was different. She already seemed to be slightly healthier, stronger, and happier as well. He knew it had to have been because Rachel was her mate and she had accepted her love.

It was a nice change of pace, having a more animated conversation with Quinn and just observing the interaction between Quinn and Rachel was enough for Mike to know that things were going to work out well with the couple. Rachel brought out a much happier and slightly louder side out of Quinn's personality, something Mike was more than happy to see. "Just so you know … I think you two make an adorable couple. I mean, I really like how you're already bringing out another side of each other's personality that I've never seen before. Quinn, you're so much happier looking and you smile more, as for you Rachel. You're not as … boisterous as usually are and rather … you're a bit tamed down. You're not as loud of a personality, you're subtler when Quinn's around."

They both blushed but Rachel spoke for them, "thank you, Mike, for the compliment. I'm slightly offended by the fact that you called me boisterous seeing as I am just a naturally outspoken person but I appreciate the sentiment all the same. And besides that … I'm a singer so, of course I'm going to be a 'loud personality' seeing as singers, more often than not, are in the spotlight. They are under scrutiny and need to know how to handle situations that are sometimes larger than life."

"Rachel, sweetheart, you are a boisterous person and there's nothing in the world I would do to change that about you because I love everything about you and you know that."

Flushing at both being called sweetheart and told that she was loved, Rachel was unusually quiet, speechless.

"Quinn … I think you just broke Rachel. She can't even seem to talk and her speechlessness kind of indicates that she is in broken mode."

"Oh, hush up Michael Chang!" This caused Mike to chuckle at Rachel despite the use of his full name. "As for you Quinn … I … I really, really like you and as I told you last week, I'm falling for you and everything about you as we speak. I love how gentle your soul is, how … quiet your love can be." Rachel scooted closer to Quinn, their hips and thighs touching each other completely. "I've completely forgotten, are we going to be public about our relationship?"

To answer Rachel's question without verbal cue Quinn leaned in and pressed her lips to Rachel softly for several moments before pulling away with a little smile on her face, soft and happy. They didn't notice the gasps of shock or the fact that more than half of the students in the Great Hall had been watching them intently and curiously. A great few people who witnessed the kiss were angry and annoyed, or they came to the realization that they were no longer as attracted to Quinn as they thought they were. "I love kissing you and being able to freely tell you that I love you. I'm so happy I don't have to hold back anymore."

"You're such a closet romantic Quinn. You've told me before that you didn't think you'd ever be able to romance your mate back when I was still with Finn and now look at you. You're wooing me, courting me, making me fall for you with every word you say and every look you send my way. I … I especially like that you're not afraid to tell me how much you love me and you don't care that a good bit of the Great Hall witnessed this and got their hearts broken. You're so much more than I ever imagined to be possible in being my partner, my mate for life."

It was Quinn's turn to flush at Rachel's words and Mike could be heard chuckling. "Don't look now but I think Quinn's fan club is angrily approaching the table."

A nameless girl at the front of the group of students came to stand just behind the slightly amorous couple. "Excuse me?" the nameless girl said, her voice attempting to be commanding but coming out more like a whine.

Quirking an eyebrow, Quinn gave them a single once over before leaning back into Rachel and kissing her on her burning forehead gently. "You're so cute when you blush, my songbird."

"I do pride myself in my ability to be able to sing better than anything else. Well, maybe that and making you blush as well Quinn. It's so endearing to see your cheeks a bright pink color and knowing it was me who caused you to look at me that way, Quinn."

Scoffing and clearing their throat loudly the girl tried again. "I said 'excuse me'. I'm talking to you, dwarf."

Rachel didn't even give the girl any attention even as she saw Quinn's hand shake slightly and her eyes morph into icy blue for a brief moment. "Luciana, calm down please. I know that you're upset by what she just called me but don't let yourself become too overwhelmed. I don't want Quinn or you to get hurt like last time. Please, for me Luciana?"

Closing her eyes and concentrating on speaking to her Veela half, Quinn heard Luciana's voice in her head calling for justice for some form of retribution. Turning her still icy blue eyes on the girl standing just behind Quinn's seat, too close for her liking, the girl let out a startled gasp at Quinn's eye color. Speaking in a voice that was slightly airier but sharper than how Quinn usually spoke, she addressed the audacious girl standing before her arrogantly in English using Quinn's mind to translate what she wanted to say from Veela to English. " _You will leave my mate alone. I cannot be held responsible for what I will do to you if you do not heed my warnings. Quinn may regret what I do but I certainly will not. I don't tolerate any threats against my mate and if you were a self-respecting person you wouldn't feel the need to try to confront my mate. I do not care for your name, your tone, or your blatant disrespect for my mate. Now leave before I lose myself in the boiling anger I feel for you affronting my mate and in turn affronting me, human filth_."

The girl in question had widened eyes at the way she had just been addressed by the girl she had been pining after for the better part of a year, nearly two. This wasn't fair! This brunette baboon just swept in and now Quinn couldn't seem to see that she needed to be with her. Not only that but who was this Luciana person the brunette whore had just spoken to moments ago? Quinn was clearly sitting right in front of her. Was Luciana the girl that the slut was cheating on Quinn with?

Suddenly, without thought, her hand shot out to grab Rachel by her hair, causing a sharp gasp to fall from Rachel's lips. "How dare you cheat on her, you slut?"

"Luciana, don't!" Rachel grabbed on to Quinn's arm, her hands had obviously transformed into claws and her icy blue eyes were glowing as Quinn fought against her Veela.

" _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear her apart for putting her hands on you_?"

"Because I don't want you to hurt her Luciana, so don't. Please don't Luciana. I'm begging you. And stop hurting Quinn, stop fighting for control and hurting her."

There was a moment when it seemed like Luciana was going to ignore Rachel but in the end she felt the need to listen to her mate over her thirst to hurt the girl still holding onto Rachel's hair in a tight grip. " _Girl, you better let go of her hair now before I slice it off. I am only listening to my mate out of consideration more than any desire to spare you from bodily harm as is the Veela tradition to protect my mate's honor from the likes of you. I am losing my patience the longer you stand there looking at me dumbly, girl._ "

After just a moment of stunned silence the girl finally let go of Rachel's hair and gave Quinn a confused look.

"Your name's Quinn, not Luciana and why do you sound so different so … strange?"

" _Don't speak to me like you know me you fool. I am her Veela half you buffoon. And listen well now that I have your attention. I do not want any of you getting any wise ideas. I have a stronger body than my human counterpart and I will be able to identify any one of you if you so much as even touch a single strand of hair on Rachel's head, whether you do so magically or not. Magic has a signature that humans cannot see, well, I'm hardly human am I? I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you myself if I so much as smell, hear, or sense a single wrong doing on any of your parts, you pathetic lot of sin. I know that the only reason any of you are still affected by my thrall is simply because you lack morals and have no scruples about being immoral. Now leave and if I even so much as catch your scent anywhere near my mate again I_ _ **will**_ _find you and hunt you down like the animals you are._ "

With that Luciana let go and Quinn's hazel eyes reappeared and she seemed tired. "Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked, not paying the people behind her any attention as she fussed over her girlfriend.

Mike for his part used his wand to cast a wind charm to ruffle the people still staring openly at Quinn with lust more than any kind of concern. They turned to him sharply. "You need to leave before I cast an even stronger wind charm against you. I wouldn't do anything if I were you because the professors are witnessing all of this."

They all angrily stalked away back to their own houses. As unhappy as they were, they knew to be wary of crossing the Veela, especially because the Veela side of Quinn had warned them away and they knew not to meddle and test a Veela in any way because of their Care of Magical Creatures classes and other classes that touched on certain magical creatures that weren't affected by certain spells or magical creatures to be wary of offending. Veelas were one such creature never to meddle with because of their temperamental emotions and their easy-to-offend natures. The biggest mistake a person could ever make was threatening a Veela's mate.

X

Quinn used to hate having Transfiguration lesson because normally when she came into that room with Mike she would stare at Rachel longingly whenever she wasn't completely focused on the lesson. She would be reminded that Rachel wasn't hers and that she was someone who couldn't even think of allowing her eyes to stray, nor was Quinn permitted to have any thoughts, any chance, to confess to Rachel. Quinn never let her mind stray to what it would be like if Rachel would only look her way, if Rachel were to just break up with Finn. Those were the things running through her mind every time she had to sit in this classroom and attempt to concentrate on the various lessons they were going through. This particular week they were attempting to transfigure a goblet into a rat and so far only a few students were successful in a fully accurate transfiguration. Quinn was one of them. After the professor walked by and approved of Quinn's rat, Quinn transfigured it back into a goblet and set her eyes on the person seated on her left.

Rachel had taken to sitting next to Quinn now and Mike still sat on Quinn's right only now there was an empty seat next to Mike that occasionally had another student occupying it. Rachel had been having difficulty with a full transfiguration, her goblet still retaining most of its shape but sprouting fur and a tail and making squeaky noises that caused a smile and a chuckle out of Quinn when she heard it. "Oh, come off it Quinn," Rachel muttered half-heartedly, fighting off a smile on her face. "Not all of us are as perfect as you and capable of mastering any spell easily."

Leaning over to whisper in Rachel's ear, "I'm not good at everything. If I was I would have been able to show you that I'm a better match for you than Finn much more quickly and efficiently than I did. You would have been mine already with both the sealing and courtship rituals completed. My Veela demands it but I deny my Veela for the sake that we're both still quite young and … I don't think you're quite ready for that yet since you're barely fifteen and I just turned sixteen myself a scant month ago, Rachel." With that said Quinn leaned back to see a sight that caused shivers to run down her spine and for her Veela to purr approvingly in her mind. Rachel's cheeks were rouge and her eyes showed that they had darkened with desire, with want, that made Quinn shudder with the feeling of her Veela trying to break free for a moment before finally calming down when Quinn reprimanded it with images and thoughts of Rachel's disapproval earlier on in the day. The Veela part of her conceded, knowing that denying its mate a wish was dangerous for its mental health. For Quinn's health as well for that matter.

Rachel blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head of the thoughts running through her mind. "Quinn, we're in the middle of class, stop tempting me so much," Rachel whispered before concentrating on turning her goblet into a complete rat, rather than the rat goblet it had become with her concentrated efforts.

X

The rest of the lesson went by terribly slowly for Rachel with Quinn teasing her by sitting next to her with such an oh so innocent smile while boldly placing a hand on her knee at one point and leaning close to her during another, pretending to look at her rat/goblet to see if it had fully transfigured into a rat. Rachel could barely sit still for her next two lessons because of the things Quinn had whispered into her ear before they departed to go their separate ways. Quinn had murmured into Rachel's ear about how much she desired to kiss her and wished they were alone so she could kiss her breathless and how grateful she was for Rachel's talented when they kissed deeply and passionately, or had long snogs in their special place. And right before they departed Quinn pulled Rachel into her swiftly for a too chaste peck on the lips before swaying her hips as she walked along to her next lesson and turned back only once to wink at Rachel saucily. Rachel felt like her brain had short circuited for a minute before Mike nudged her gently and guided her into her classroom before departing to his own with an amused smile on his face and a shake of his head. It was certainly more amusing for him to witness more than for Rachel to be tortured by Quinn's innate ability to be sexually appealing.

Sitting in her last lesson of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts (Rachel couldn't stand the acronym DADA because it sounded terribly idiotic), Rachel nearly bolted outside of the room when the class was dismissed and she hurried down the corridor until she stopped in front of the Great Hall. She stood in their designated waiting spot and cursed her short stature before the sea of students mostly taller than her, typically students in their third years and up were either her height or already surpassing her, making it difficult for her to see above their heads for just one particular blonde head. Grumbling to herself as she finally just stood back she unexpectedly felt two arms wrap around her from behind and felt a familiar warmth envelop her, causing her to smile momentarily until the husky voice whispered in her ear, "have you been waiting long, my love?"

For just a moment Rachel felt herself lost in the dual sensation of Quinn's breath in her ear and Quinn's warm arms wrapped around her waist securely and lovingly before remembering the question Quinn had husked into her ear with such sensuality. Quinn was going to be the death of her one day. Rachel was sure that she was going to combust from the sexual frustration she felt long before she turned sixteen years old because Quinn was such a tease and a good one too. "No, it's only been … a bit. Why must you insist on being so … frustrating?"

A soft chuckling reached her ears and caused Rachel's skin to burn at how sexy Quinn's lower register sounded in her ears. "I'm not always purposefully being a frustrating tease Rachel. I honestly just have a rather husky voice and you know that Rachel." And Rachel did know this to be true but sometimes it was just so difficult to have a girlfriend who was just too bloody sexy, and everything about her was bloody sexy. "Let's go eat Rachel. I'm sure Mike is already waiting for us at the table and I would like a specific dessert later, you know what kind of dessert I'm talking about."

It really was quite difficult having such a suggestive girlfriend who wouldn't let her go any further than making out. It was like Quinn wanted to, and enjoyed, torturing her and restraining her from doing what she truly wanted to her girlfriend. Quinn was far too hot and sensual for someone who was technically as innocent as she was in the sense that she had never been in a relationship before and not only that but Rachel was her first kiss and first everything so far. For being so supposedly innocent Quinn certainly had an innate eroticism that seemed to stem from her Veela half. Veela, though very little is known about them, were said to be extremely sexual creatures and their thrall affected many individuals to fall in shallow love with them and it was how they would recognize their mates. They had to find just one person who was completely unaffected by their thrall and that was how they knew, how they found their one and only mate.

Rachel had been lost in thought when a nip against her neck caused a small moan to leave her lips and a very sensual, " _Quinn_ ," left her lips in response to the sexual sensation. "I … I … I would like to continue this later … _please_ ," Rachel said imploringly. Quinn ceased her nips and licks and smirked against Rachel's skin, slightly disappointed that she didn't even make a hickey on Rachel's skin yet.

"All right then, let's go love." Removing herself from her position behind Rachel, Quinn took Rachel by the hand and they walked to the Ravenclaw table where Mike was already waiting and he smiled at them as they approached before noticing how red in the face Rachel seemed.

"Hey, you all right there Rachel? Your face is a bit red. And if you're coming down with a fever or what have you, go to Madam Pomfrey before you get me sick too!"

"Oh, calm down Mike, she's perfectly all right. She's not getting sick at all. She's just a bit … flustered is all, nothing to worry about."

Mike caught on to how smug Quinn's smirk looked and how 'flustered' Rachel appeared and felt himself blush a little too, knowing exactly what Quinn was hinting to. "Quinn, you can't even wait until after dinner to ravish your girlfriend?" Mike rolled his eyes at Quinn when she merely shrugged as she sat down next to Rachel, more like they were completely pressed against each other and short of Rachel sitting on her lap they couldn't be any closer to each other. "Have you recovered from your … flustered state yet Rachel?" Mike asked this as if he were just commenting on the weather reflected by the Hogwarts enchanted ceiling.

Giving Mike a rather not so friendly look but not quite a glare with narrowed eyes, Rachel addressed him by his full name, "Michael, I'll have you know that I am feeling just fine. I was just euphoric because of Quinn's display of affections." Rachel even wiggled her eyebrows in an attempt to fluster Mike back, and she was successful. Mike's tan skin became shaded with some pink and he appeared to be unsure of how to respond to Rachel.

"I think we should all eat and get our homework done with before we have to patrol in a few hours' time." Quinn looked at Mike pointedly when she spoke again, "don't pretend that you haven't been eyeing a certain somebody in our house. I know about those glances you thought furtive Mike, but really you aren't as sly as your ancestors were. I will admit that you are quite the magnificent dancer and that you are very agile for your height and build but your eyes aren't nearly as surreptitious as you'd like to believe they are. I've caught you a few times so I wouldn't make idle comments like that if you know what's good for you. You know that I've been telling you to just talk to her for the longest time and I will talk to her for you if you don't leave Rachel alone, Mike."

Rarely did Mike actually glare at another person but glaring at Quinn he most certainly was doing right now. "Don't even think about it Quinn! I kept your secret safe about Rachel so don't threaten to tell a certain someone mine just because I was teasing her a little. You're fair Quinn. You know you'd never allow yourself to do something so unfair, especially since we've been friends since our first year after you almost fell down a whole flight of stairs and I caught you before you could get seriously injured."

Flushing slightly and cursing Mike for making a good point while telling one of her embarrassing stories Quinn glanced at Rachel out of her peripheral and saw a gentle smile on her face rather than any kind of mocking or amused smile. She was glad for small mercies. "Yeah, yeah. And I saved your butt on the Quidditch field once when a bludger almost hit you and damn near broke my arm doing it so … we're more than even on that front, aren't we Mike?" This caused genuine smiles from the two friends as they reminisced about how their friendship and loyalty to each other came to be and Rachel was just enjoying the stories that she had never heard before.

X

After having a delicious meal and rousing conversation Rachel found herself being pinned to a wonderful lounger in the Room of Requirement and exchanging heated kisses with Quinn's body stretched out on top of her. They had taken their school cloaks off and thrown them aside before walking blindly to the lounger as they kissed deeply until Rachel's legs had hit the back of the lounger and Quinn had gently leaned her back until she was pinned underneath her. Rachel was sure that her seductress girlfriend had been planning this since they had met up outside of the Great Hall for lunch. And now here Rachel was, back pressed against the lounger and Quinn pressed against her front deliciously.

Several minutes into the snogging session Quinn pulled away causing a whine to leave Rachel's lips but before she could protest too much those soft, sensual lips were kissing her neck with lips, teeth, and a laving tongue and leaving Rachel breathless for a moment as all the air rushed out of her lungs in a guttural moan of approval. "Quinn," Rachel huffed out with a needy voice, " _Quinn_ , don't stop _please_." Rachel couldn't see anything as her eyes were blind to everything as she was so lost in the wonderful sensations her girlfriend was giving her and a particularly rough nip at a spot that made Rachel squirm Rachel heard a chuckle before a huskier than usual voice spoke into her ear.

"Found it," and the sound of her voice was like liquid sex in Rachel's ear.

Despite everything Rachel couldn't help asking, "Found what?"

The sound of Quinn's voice was turning Rachel on to the point that she felt as if her entire body was overheating, like fire was burning through her veins instead of blood. "I found your sensitive spot, the spot that turns you on more than any other part of your neck. It makes you burn with desire doesn't it, love? This spot I played with," to emphasize her point she again took it in between her lips and nipped at it with her teeth, causing a long, rasping moan to leave Rachel's lips, "makes your veins burn with need, with want, makes your body react to me like you want me to do more to your body even though you aren't emotionally ready. It makes you want more than what we're ready for … it makes you burn for more, for me to fuck you into this lounger even if I will refuse you this because I know what would happen if I did." With that Quinn pulled away from Rachel's body and sat up, barely fitting more than her butt on the edge of the seat because most of the space was being taken up by a heavily breathing Rachel.

"Why are you so far away Quinn?" Rachel asked once she caught her breath enough to speak.

"Because I don't want to do something that neither of us are ready for and I know that we're not ready for this yet, as much as we'd both like to give in to everything we're feeling. I'm not saying that I don't want you, don't want all of this, as much as you do. What I am saying is that we aren't yet ready for what we both want because if I take that last step before taking other steps first … it will end horribly for not only me but you as well Rachel. I cannot complete the courtship ritual that I spoke of until the sealing is at least complete and we are nowhere near the sealing being complete yet. And … I cannot rush it, cannot rush this step for if I do … I would die. If you knew what the sealing entails and attempted to complete it without meaning everything that needs to be said and done then I will die before we can attempt anything else further. I know you, I know your feelings for me are real and I also know that you are earnest, that you truly want to help me and you care for deeply, Rachel. I, however, cannot allow you to rush into this and make a mistake because … I don't know what happens to a Veela's mate when the Veela has died but I have heard rumors that they would go mad from not having their mate anymore as well though it isn't as severe as dying like a Veela would. I do know that you would be in danger of something similar to going crazy, going absolutely insane but I do not know the extents and I would never allow that to happen to you, my love."

Rachel, at some point, had sat up and was leaning her head against Quinn's shoulder as she spoke and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist while Quinn had an arm wrapped around Rachel's as well. Quinn knew that Rachel needed the comfort, the reassurance that she wasn't doing any of this to torture her, though she thought a desperate Rachel was quite adorable. "I understand Quinn, I really do. I just … I want to know one thing and please be absolutely honest with me." Rachel waited and the longer the silence lasted, the more anxious and nervous Rachel became.

Feeling Quinn take a deep breath in and letting it out slowly Quinn finally responded, "I will answer honestly if it is something that I believe I can tell you at this point. That is the only promise I can make my love. I'm truly sorry I can't promise you more than that."

Nodding her head in acceptance of the answer Rachel worded her question carefully, thoughtfully. "I know you told me just last week that are already 'partially sealed' because I kissed you and in a way said 'yes' to your love and affections for me. I … my question, what I want to know is … how close are we to being fully sealed, Quinn?"

Just because Rachel was asking so considerately Quinn felt that answering her honestly was okay. If Rachel had worded it even slightly differently Quinn might have thought about not answering the question at all, but because of how carefully Rachel asked her question Quinn decided that it was okay to honestly tell her about the situation. "So … like you said I told you that we are partially sealed due to you vocally accepting my affections. That is how a sealing starts. A sealing is completed through the progression of our relationship, so to speak. The more committed you and I are the closer we are to becoming fully sealed Rachel. That is the best way I can describe it to you without giving away what the final step in us being sealed is. As it is I would say that we are close to the final step in being completely sealed. Once we are completely sealed Rachel … there is no turning back." Quinn paused, closing her eyes tightly at the onslaught of emotions and the protest her Veela was screaming at her mind for thinking what she was, for even considering speaking the next few sentences she was. "If you don't want me … if you aren't completely one hundred percent sure that you want to be tied to me for the rest of your life … you have to tell me soon Rachel." When Quinn heard Rachel's intake of breath she quickly followed up, "please let me finish. If you aren't completely committed to this relationship for the long term … you have to tell me before we become fully sealed because I will die if you decide you don't want me after we are sealed. This is only because I am half Veela that this is even an option for us at all, Rachel." She took a breath before continuing, "I have to know that you aren't going to wake up one day and regret that you're with me because if you don't feel that strongly about me and we are sealed then I will die. As it is right now, this is one of your last chances to back out and I can attempt to find someone else who is immune to my thrall. I don't want to because my heart, my soul, my Veela are all set on you being my only one, my only love."

Swallowing thickly, Rachel uttered three words, just three words that she meant with every fiber of her being. "I love you. I love you Quinn and I'm not ever going to back out." The feeling was instantaneously felt. Rachel felt a warmth spread throughout her entire being and so did Quinn. They both felt a magical tug that seemed to tether their very souls together as soon as the words left Rachel's lips and it felt as if they had just felt a magical surge of warmth run through their bodies gently.

"You just … you just sealed us Rachel."

Completely astonished Rachel looked down at their bodies and saw some magical residue that looked green surrounding their chest areas, specifically around where their hearts were. "Quinn, is it just me or do you see some green mist around both of us as well?"

Looking down Quinn saw what Rachel was talking about and smiled, "well, yes. That would be our magic mixing together. I'm sure my magical signature is a blue color and yours must be yellow for this color to come about. It's quite beautiful isn't it, my love?"

"Yes, yes it is. So then … was me telling you I love you what triggered this?"

Placing a gentle kiss against Rachel's hairline before responding, Quinn smiled as she answered. "Yes, yes it was. The reason I couldn't tell you this though is because if I had rushed you and made you aware of the fact that all it took was those words leaving your lips and you said it too soon I would have died. I meant it when I said this would have killed me. I have heard of it spoken about amongst Veela that when a mate who is human says 'I love you' without fully meaning it with every fiber of their being … a few Veela have died before because of it and the human mate went a bit mad as a result. The human mate truly did care for their Veela counterpart but they weren't fully and completely in love, in all consuming and needy love, and so those words killed the Veela because they need to be said when the human is completely ready to be sealed, to spend the rest of his or her life with their love. For this very reason I was hesitant to tell you more about what it takes to complete the sealing, Rachel."

"Well, you should know by now that I don't do anything in half strides. If I'm going to fall in love with someone, especially you, I'm going to bloody well do it to the fullest extent! I am going to fall in all consuming, needy, desperate love with you and I have, evidently, already have Quinn! I love you, I love you so fiercely I cannot do anything but feel it consume my soul, my heart, my mind, my … well my body as well. I know that we've only been together for a week but I've been falling in love with you since we first became friends. I hadn't realized it at the time but when we were becoming friends I was slowly falling out of love with Finn and in love with you. It wasn't until sometime before Christmas break that I realized that I had a bit of a crush on you."

Smirking Quinn commented on that, "just a bit of a crush?"

Blushing and shoving Quinn away gently, Rachel rolled her eyes, "okay so I was more than just crushing on you a bit. I had started falling in love with you around that time, happy?"

Kissing Rachel's lips softly before answering, Quinn smiled devilishly, "not happy Rachel. I'm more than just that Rachel. I'm bloody ecstatic and was it you said earlier again? You said you were 'euphoric' because of my display of affections. I'm euphoric because you told me you love me."

Feeling a bit shy all of a sudden Rachel ducked her head, "it's a bit odd feeling like this, knowing that the prettiest girl I have ever met is in love with me and chose me to love sometimes but then I look at her and all the reassurance I need is in a single gaze. And it's true, I really love you with all of my heart, all of my soul, all of my mind, and … I have yet to love you with my body though I desperately want to do just that Quinn."

Shaking her head in response Quinn only muttered, "in due time my love, in due time," before pressing their lips together again and almost forgetting to go on patrol and finish their homework together.

X

So, how's this chapter for everyone. I happened to be quite inspired and finished this chapter in time to update quite early! This is a bit of a treat for the positive response and all of the reviews!^^ Please tell me your thoughts in a review and it just might encourage me to write more chapters even faster!;P

姫宮光る


	6. Loving You

Chapter 6

Loving You

X

Quinn had completely forgotten about the locket and all of its properties until she got two owls a few days after becoming fully sealed to Rachel. The first one was from her sister and the second, a few days behind her sister's owl, was from her parents which she had just received today. The first letter made her both blush and smile at her sister's kind but suggestive words about congratulations in becoming official with her lovely mate. She was sitting in the library deciding which letter to respond to first after re-reading both letters.

 _Dearest Quinnie,_

 _I'm sure in all of your excitement in finally becoming sealed with your mate you forgot about the fact that you have a necklace that shows your current condition. If you look now you'll probably see that mine is orange and that yours has become a rather pale blue color and so I know you are at least sealed to your mate because of your improvement in health._

 _Tell me more about this girl you love! I only know the general gist of who she is, like her name is Rachel Berry and she has a few classes and common interests with you. It must mean that you are both Quidditch players and in Harking Hogwarts together from what I've gathered. What house is she in, what is she like, what does she love about you, how did she fall for you even though she had a boyfriend? Tell me all sister! I need to know the details of this girl you love so much and just so you know I also told mom and dad about her finally accepting you as a mate so expect an owl from them following mine in a few days._

 _I just want you to know that I'm extremely proud of you and your patience actually paid off for once. I'm quite impressed and glad that you ignored my advice about telling you to go after her despite the fact that she was already in a relationship because honestly, I know that would have been the bad way of going about things. She probably loves you even more now, knowing that you are patient and would have waited for her for as long as it would take, even at the cost of your life._

 _You need to have her come over during the summer holiday so we can all meet this girl you love so much! I'm just so very relieved Quinn, you don't know how worried I was, that everything worked out for the better and that you are finally regaining your good health my dearest baby sister!_

 _Anyhow you have important questions to answer! How far have you gotten with your mate so far? I'm sure you've kissed, maybe snogged a bit, but have you gotten passed certain milestones yet? Have you seen each other in the nude yet? Have you actually gotten close to completing the courtship ritual yet? An older sister should know these things about her baby sister to make sure she's going to be all right! I need to know if you've fucked, or made love seeing as you've always been such a romantic at heart, her yet or not. I mean, don't give me any details like, how she was her first time or how you were fucked when she returned the favor. I just need to know the basics of whether you've done the deed or not because you should know how a sister worries about her younger sister's health, especially since I gave you that enchanted locket!_

 _Well, just try to keep me updated Quinn! I know that you are quiet and it's hard for you to talk about what you're feeling and how difficult it is for you to express yourself verbally but do try and keep us informed. We are your family and we just want the best for you, whether she is a … a troll or what have you! I do believe that you said she is human though. Keep in touch little sister!_

 _Your concerned older sister,_

 _Frannie_

Thinking back on the letter her sister wrote caused a huge blush on her cheeks because really, her sister couldn't have asked more personal questions short of asking for positions or other intimate details. At least her parents were a bit more modest in just asking if the courtship ritual was complete yet or not, and the best part was not having the same questions her sister threw at her!

 _Dear Quinn,_

 _Darling! Your sister owled us and told us about the good news! She told us that she had given you an enchanted locket for Christmas, one that shows your health as well as her health back to you! How wonderful for you! We are so proud of you for becoming sealed with your mate and we are glad that everything worked out well in spite of the fact that she had a boyfriend, who we knew was going to be temporary anyways, and that you two have already confessed your 'I love you' to each other!_

 _I'm sure your sister has said it too but we must simply meet her during the summer holidays! She sounds like a lovely girl and for her to have captured your Veela's attention must mean she's worthy even if we don't see it right away. You know how these things work. She must pass the test that all Veela mates must pass in order to gain approval without contention in front of the rest of the family. I know it would be easier if she was at least part Veela but plenty of human mates pass the test, well in all honestly 99% of mates will pass the test of approval. You know the slim that don't just weren't ready and in all honesty the test is just for approval more than for the merit of being worthy as a Veela mate. It's all just fun in games to see how nervous the mate is to do well and ensure that we like them. Do you remember how nervous Frannie was when it was her mate's turn? Oh, how she fretted over him, worried that we would eat him alive for dinner! It was wonderful to see him do so well though and honestly! I thought Frannie was moments away from gnawing her fingers raw while she watched on and acted so concerned that he wouldn't survive the ordeal! Or, perhaps, it was just her worried about being too embarrassed!_

 _On to the more important matters. We still don't know what house she is in. Is it that you're afraid we won't approve? I'm sure it is Slytherin house because that is the only house that would cause you to hesitate to tell us about dear. I'm sure that even if she is in Slytherin house she must be a respectable young woman and there must be more to her than her house, as we've always taught you. A house isn't what makes a witch or wizard, it is what they choose to do with the power and knowledge they have that makes them a good or bad witch or wizard, dearie. The most important matter at hand is the question we're sure Frannie must have asked you more crudely but, have you completed the courtship ritual yet? We wanted to know only for the purpose of knowing if your health has returned to you fully or not. As your parents we aren't going to ask for the intimate details without being too intimate like Frannie undoubtedly did in her own letter. That girl some days, I always wondered where she got her rather uncouth mouth from some days. She certainly didn't learn those mannerisms and words from me so I must blame your father for that. Her tactless ways is sometimes trying, as a mother, to have to put up with. I do love that girl though as I love you as well my dear._

 _Please respond at your earliest convenience and do tell your mate, Rachel was it, that we told her that we would like to meet her during the summer holiday if her parents approve!_

 _With lots of love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

Unsure of who to respond to first, Quinn glanced at both letters again before finally deciding that she should respond to her sister's letter first since she had received her letter first. It was only fair after all to do it that way. After writing two sentences she was interrupted by someone coming up from behind her and hugging her gently and placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. "What are you doing? Oh, are you writing a letter?" The openly affectionate tone made Quinn's heart thud strongly and powerfully in her chest. She could just feel it, the way it was showing that she was getting better, stronger. Her heart no longer felt too weak to her and it was all thanks to this mutual love they felt for each other. Quinn felt like the poster child for having the movie romance that people seemed to love so much.

"Well, yes. I'm responding to a letter from both my sister and my mother and father. They said … they want to meet you Rachel." Quinn said nervously, shyly. Rachel thought it was adorable, seeing Quinn so timid and bashful made Rachel's heart melt with warmth and love for this girl, her girlfriend.

"Of course I'd love to meet your family! I … is it okay that I told my fathers that I met someone and have a new significant other? I told them just a few days after … well after we kissed in front of that room." Rachel moved a chair so that it was as close to Quinn seat as possible and quickly darted her eyes to where Madam Pince was usually sitting and keeping an eye on the library. Taking note that she didn't seem to care about their sitting arrangement because they were keeping their voices down, Rachel looked back to Quinn for her answer.

Giving a quick glance around as well, and making sure to watch Madam Pince closely until she sneezed, Quinn leaned in to give Rachel a quick peck on the lips, "I don't mind at all Rachel, of course not! Do they … do they care that I'm a Veela, well half-Veela?" Quinn asked hesitantly, knowing that some people feared her kind just because they didn't understand them and blamed them for their own immoral behavior.

Shaking her head quickly before answering verbally. "Quinn, my fathers are very understanding men. While they were growing up a good majority was against their kind of love. Since then a lot of things has changed about the society around us, some for good and others not such good ends. Either way, as it stands they are curious about Veela and what that means for our relationship however … they couldn't help but kind of like the whole one mate for life concept because they thought it was romantic, my father Hiram especially liked it. I mean … it is quite hopelessly romantic Quinn." This caused a small blush on Quinn's cheeks and that was when Rachel noticed something that seemed to change color around Quinn's neck as they spoke and interacted. Rachel then frowned slightly, "Well, my other father Leroy is rather apprehensive about it. He thinks that because of how young I am that I shouldn't commit to you so early on in life, that I don't really understand what love is and what true commitment is, actually." This time Quinn felt some measure of trepidation, of worry take over. Rachel changed the subject abruptly however, remembering about the locket she had meant to ask about several months ago when she'd first seen it. "What is that locket around your neck Quinn? I've noticed it before but I kept forgetting to ask about it."

Looking down at the locket Quinn smiled at the color of both her half and her sister's half being much better than it was when she had first received it. "This is locket is actually a Christmas gift from my older sister. Half of the locket represents my older sister's health and the other half my health by what color it is." Quinn stopped there, reluctant to tell Rachel any more than that, knowing she'd be worried if she said any more. Giving Rachel a quick, reassuring smile Quinn looked down at her letter to her sister and pretended to think about what she was going to write next when really, she was just hoping Rachel wouldn't ask her anymore questions about the locket.

As soon as Quinn heard Rachel take a breath in, Quinn just knew that she hadn't quite managed to escape the questions she was hoping to avoid having to answer. Pretending that she not every fiber of her being was paying attention to Rachel, Quinn waited for the question she knew was going to come out of Rachel's mouth. "What does this light blue color mean Quinn, on your half? Your sister's half is a yellow color while yours is light blue. I'm sure that you know what the colors indicate since you told me your sister gave this locket to you as a present. I think I remember seeing it a much darker blue before, a navy blue color."

Dreading how Rachel would react to her answer, Quinn wrote a line in her letter to her sister in Veela as a distraction before dotting a period and finally putting her quill back into the ink bottle carefully. "Yes, well, I … please don't overreact or anything of the sort when I tell you Rachel. I know you have a flair for the dramatics but please, please, promise me you won't overreact and think that I was hiding this from you or anything love." Quinn waited to see Rachel's nod of affirmation. Almost sensing Rachel's nervousness Quinn continued with a glance at Madam Pince, "we don't want to upset Madam Pince so I need to know that you really won't be overreacting Rachel, please."

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly Rachel spoke. "I promise that I will not yell, scream, shout, screech, or make any loud noises above our speaking level that will get us kicked out of the library, perhaps even banned if Madam Pince is feeling particularly vindictive. I promise Quinn, so please tell me love."

Giving a smile at the affectionate address, Quinn glanced over at where Madam Pince was standing and saw that she was preoccupied with a first year and gave Rachel another quick peck on the lips. "This locket, as I told you, shows the two wearer's health and in this case, blue is the color for bad health and the darker the blue's hue the more ill a person. That darker navy blue you asked about was a reflection of my declining health in all honesty, love. And as for my sister's … hers being a yellow color means that she is in good health, orange is great health, and so … I … I'm getting better now, Rachel. I'm feeling better than I have in over half a year, so no need to be upset or sad."

Rachel had kept her promise and had only let out a gasp at the revelation and was now in near tears upon hearing that her love had been closer to death than she had let on for so long. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and taking hold of Quinn's hand, Rachel felt herself becoming conflicted between being relieved and being a bit overwhelmed by the information. "Thank you for being honest Quinn. Can we … maybe go to our room and can you just hold me? Maybe after you finish your letter to your sister and parents. I know that she's been waiting for a few days now based on the date on the top right corner of your letter."

"This letter can wait at least another day Rachel," Quinn said, shaking her head. "You are _far more important_ to me. I can pack my stuff really quickly and then we can go Rachel."

"Are you sure Quinn? I don't mind waiting until you've finished writing them both back," Rachel said, her face still upset but now she no longer looked near tears.

"I'm quite sure they can wait a bit longer Rachel. Really, they can, you however I will not allow you to be upset any longer without being in my arms so that I may comfort you, my only love." Quinn gave a small pause before smirking slightly, "I'm sure you have a few questions to ask anyways. I can also answer them in the safety of our … erm special room."

Hearing that produced an eye roll from Rachel but it did manage to also cause a small smile to form at the corner of Rachel's lips. "I did have a few more questions for you as well Quinn, obviously you already knew that."

X

Just after taking a few steps out of the library Quinn suggested they drop their bags off at their respective dormitories and meet up in front of the Room of Requirement before entering together. Rachel thought that it was a good idea so no one thought they were up to no good, especially since it was getting a bit later on in the day and the curfew was set for 9:00 for all students other than prefects making their rounds for any rule breaking students rebelling. It was just about 7:50 now and so there was barely an hour before the curfew was up and they would need to make their rounds before going to bed themselves. Rachel was never gladder for the fact that Quinn had been the one to pair up with her for their prefect patrol duties.

In an attempt to keep other students from becoming suspicious should they pass by, Rachel had decided that she would walk around the corner of the hallway if she spotted another student. After waiting for just a few minutes Rachel finally spotted Quinn's form approaching her and she smiled in spite of her cautious mindset and still being a bit upset from their earlier conversation. They both met halfway where the room awaited them and they both thought of a room they could go into that was comfortable and without disturbance from anyone as their need. As soon as the door appeared they entered their sanctuary and Quinn took Rachel by the hand before leading her over to the nearest loveseat before sitting down and pulling Rachel down onto her lap to hold her and comfort her properly.

They just sat in silence for a few minutes, Rachel's head buried in the space between Quinn's neck and shoulder and Quinn holding Rachel while running her hand up and down Rachel's back soothingly. After enjoying Quinn's affections for a moment longer Rachel pulled back and looked Quinn in the eyes intensely before placing a passionate but gentle kiss on Quinn's wonderfully soft lips. Rachel pulled away after kissing Quinn for a good minute. "So, those questions I want to ask … I'd like to ask them now Quinn, if you don't mind answering them honestly."

Keeping the sigh from leaving her lips Quinn nodded and answered verbally. "I will answer all of the questions I can answer at this point in time, love." It never failed to bring a smile to Rachel's lips to hear Quinn refer to her in that way, with such affection.

"You have said to me before that if I don't return your affections you become more ill, is that correct Quinn?" The way Rachel asked so confidently didn't match the nervous edge Quinn could see in Rachel's eyes.

"Well, yes, that is correct in a sense." Rachel had been expecting something more along the lines of it being something completely true rather than just it being true in a sense.

"Quinn, what do you that it is only correct in a sense? Please explain that to me, love."

Not quite managing to keep her sigh inside this time Quinn huffed out a breath before answering. "Okay, I need to explain this as clearly as possible to you, Rachel. When a Veela comes of age their thrall becomes potent enough to draw many false feelings of affection and love from humans. It is the way that a Veela falls in love and is able to find their one and only mate for life. So, essentially all Veela, or part Veelas, go through this phase in which they become sexually aware through their thrall that it is time for them to mate with another and find their love. In order to differentiate from false love with real love a Veela must go through the pain of finding someone who is completely immune to their thrall, thus making their love the purest form love can be in that way. All it takes is a meeting of the eyes and the thrall, the Veela half, will feel a feeling of rightness, completeness, a feeling of being whole that even the human side feels just as strongly. It is in that moment that a Veela knows it has found the one, their mate, and that moment can be both bittersweet and so fulfilling because Veela need mutual love and affection in order to survive and live. Without that mutual love, a Veela dies over time, little by aching little. The condition is called 'broken heart syndrome' or something of the like. In the case of some Veela, when they discover their mates their mates might already be in a relationship and so their hearts start to deteriorate slowly but surely. And the longer their love is unrequited the more dangerous it is for their health and in some cases they die." Quinn paused here, taking a moment to catch her breath after talking so much in so little time.

"Essentially, you're telling me that my loving you is the … so to speak, cause and cure of you being sick Quinn?" Nodding her head in assent but not speaking otherwise, in case Rachel wanted to ask further questions that she needed to answer. "That means that the more I love you, the better you'll be? Your health was in decline because I hadn't uttered the words 'I love you' and meant it but as soon as I did your health became much better?"

"Right, yes to all of those questions. It is also why I told you that you cannot know the details of the sealing and what needs to be said and done in order for us to become fully sealed. There have been cases of Veela speaking of the sealing and telling the mates they had found about the sealing before they were ready and truly in love with them and once the words 'I love you' were muttered without them being completely true, the Veela died and the mate, depending how much they truly cared about them, either went a bit crazy or died in extreme cases. The closer they were to feeling truly in love the more damage it did to the mate who accidentally killed their Veela counterpart. That is the reason why I refused to tell you what the sealing was and what it needed in order to be completed because I could never allow that to happen to you Rachel. Loving you is the best thing that's ever happened to me Rachel! You're _not_ the reason for my illness at all, if that's what you're thinking right now. My _unrequited love_ for you was the reason I became ill and you loving me back is what is saving me now." Quinn saw the upset look that Rachel was trying to hide on her face through her expressive eyes. "Don't be upset, don't blame yourself my love."

Unable to speak for a moment, Rachel just shook her head while she attempted to calm her breathing. "I don't really, truly, blame myself Quinn. I just … I feel like it is partially my fault but indirectly of course. I just … I just wish that when you saw me on the train to Hogwarts, since I'm sure that's when it occurred, that I had been single so that you would have a much easier time with wooing me or at least being able to get me to open my eyes to the possibility of us sooner than me coming up to you and kissing you so dramatically three weeks ago. Well, that kiss, our first kiss, was pretty magical to me and I just … I think that I honestly had been falling in love with you so slowly that I hadn't noticed that your affection was for me, that I was the one you had been talking about for so long. And I actually … I was so jealous of this lucky girl in my imagination and I kept cursing her out for not noticing your love for her and in the end it turned out to be me cursing myself out and wondering how anyone could be so blind to your attention. I honestly should have realized a lot sooner since you had been dropping hints to me for so long, Quinn." Rachel leaned her forehead against Quinn's, feeling herself smile at the warmth she was met with. "I'm a big git for not knowing that it was me you were looking at all along and for getting jealous for stupid reasons. I love you, with all of my heart and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that it was meant to be us for so long."

Leaning in to kiss Rachel, Quinn felt her Veela sigh into the kiss and purr in approval of the lip contact. The kiss was gentle and sweet and it was a slow kiss filled with emotions, with love for one another rather than the passion for more and it caused both of their hearts to beat strongly and race the slightest bit in excitement. They sat there kissing until it was time for them to go on their patrol and came out of the room with kiss swollen lips and faint blushes on their cheeks.

X

The next day Quinn finally sent her letters out to her sister and her parents before going to the Great Hall for breakfast and there she saw Mike talking to someone else and a small smirk appeared on her face as she approached the table slowly, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"… you're the keeper on the Quidditch team aren't you Mike? I'm pretty sure that I've seen you saving a good many goals on the Quidditch field before and I think you're the best goal keeper out of all of the other teams." Tina said, smiling at Mike softly in admiration.

"Well, I'm not exactly one of the most memorable members of the team because people only really pay attention to the seeker, chasers, or beaters of the team for the most part. I'm pretty sure the most popular member of the team has to be Quinn, and why wouldn't she be, you know? She's quite brilliant as a chaser and I almost never have to worry about goal keeping because she's so good with the quaffle."

Rolling her eyes, Tina gave Mike a stern look, "don't give yourself less credit just because Quinn is the ace of the Quidditch team. Everyone has a part and your part is just as important as anyone else's role on the team. If you weren't there how many goals would make it in the hoop without you to keep the other team from scoring? I don't think Quinn would like to hear you talking about yourself that way anyways since she's your friend, Mike."

Deciding now was the best time to cut in, Quinn sat down to Mike's right and agreed verbally, startling him, "I completely agree with you Tina. Mike is just as important as everyone else on the team and he does a damn good job at it too. He shouldn't put himself down just because he thinks that I'm the ace of the team, which I'm going to argue isn't really the case because there isn't really an ace of the team since we're all a unit and work as one to win our matches. Speaking of which, since March is almost over shouldn't we be going against Gryffindor soon? Once the weather turns in April for a spring match?"

"I'm sure we will but Madam Hooch hasn't announced when the next match will be and we need another since we tied with Slytherin and Slytherin is tied with us in points right now, fortunately or unfortunately. I suppose that does mean that we'll have a more exciting Quidditch cup this year since we seem pretty evenly matched. Slytherin still has another match to play as well and I think that Hufflepuff is supposed to play against Slytherin next and then we're supposed to go against Gryffindor. I know nothing's official but based on the matches that have already been played, I'm quite sure that is the most likely outcome when spring arrives." Mike was completely in the zone with Quidditch talk and it made Quinn smile because he didn't even realize that Tina was looking at him quite appreciatively at this moment.

"Anyways, Tina, it's nice to finally meet you officially because we don't talk much do we? We're in the choir together and yet we don't speak much and I'd like to change that." Quinn was purposefully being charming and Mike knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn't sure whether he was grateful or annoyed about it.

"Oh, hello, Quinn. It's nice to be officially on speaking terms with you as well, and that is true but we're rather quiet compared to everyone else in the choir. All three of us I mean. We're rather the sort to sway in the background than to shine at the front of the club with our talent aren't we? Your girlfriend Rachel is quite the loud presence in the choir. I think she shines for all of us for the most part and she's definitely the most talented out of all of us, I think. Well, I do have to say that Sunshine, Mercedes, and Kurt are the closest to matching her vocally on the female end, even though Kurt's a boy. Out of all of the boys I think that Hunter, Blaine, and Jesse are the most talented, though Sam, Puck, and Sebastian are a close fourth, fifth, and sixth to those three." Tina was quite sociable once someone got her rolling on a topic. It was a bit of an unusual trait amongst Ravenclaws but it wasn't entirely unheard of. "I have to wonder why Finn is the lead male vocal of the choir when there are so many much better candidates amongst the male half of the choir. I mean, some days Professor Shuester is so biased towards him without having good reason."

Not entirely out of nowhere Rachel had joined the conversation without somehow disrupting the flow of the conversation. "I completely agree and I've been trying to tell him that Finn should no longer be my male lead because there are many other qualified, and more talented, singers amongst our large selection of choir singers! Even before I started dating Finn I actually kept asking him to pick someone else to sing with me because his voice doesn't blend or match pitch with me particularly well even on his good days but he just won't listen to reason and he is ruining my life plans for stardom! Now it's even more awkward because I'm dating Quinn and he keeps glaring daggers at her while we're supposed to be singing and messing up and yet Professor Shuester does nothing about it in the slightest!" Rachel let out a huffy breath and all three Ravenclaws nodded their head in agreement. "And besides … I have a leading lady in my life so I don't need a leading man anymore." That last part was said petulantly and was meant to be under her breath but Rachel wasn't really a very good whisperer.

Smiling brightly at Rachel Quinn leaned in and gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips, "I love my leading very much as well. You might have heard of her before? She's a gorgeous brunette with the most beautiful tan, long legs despite her shorter stature, and these warm brown eyes that I could lost in? Yeah, her name's Rachel Berry and she's the lead singer in our choir and she's got quite the voice, best one in the club I believe. Have you heard mention of her before?"

Giggling like a little school girl Rachel blushed darkly as she attempted to respond despite her swooning, "that Rachel Berry girl? I think I might have heard of her and I heard she's dating this absolutely stunning blonde girl with a sweet singing voice and a mesmerizing husk to her speaking voice. She's got these absolutely dazzling hazel eyes that draw people in to her intense gaze and she is quite tall, has this piercing gaze, and likes to make fun of people who are unfortunately shorter than her. I think you've seen her a few times before walking down the hallways? In fact I believe that the majority of the school's populace are infatuated with her and sort of follow her with their gazes."

And they went on like this with Mike and Tina watching in a gross fascination as if they couldn't look away. It was a train wreck, endlessly disturbing and yet they couldn't look away for anything. "Do you have to deal with this on a daily basis?" Tina asked, still transfixed with the couple's amorous display of verbal affection.

"Yes, I do indeed." Mike looked just as riveted and unable to look away from the sight.

"Then I feel really terrible for you, Mike. Do they ever … interact normally? Or well, include you at all? And if they don't, maybe it's better for you that way actually."

Mike thought about the question for a moment, grateful for the slight reprieve as he had looked away to think about his response. "Well, actually, it usually starts out like a normal conversation or discussion and we all participate and talk and then it sort of turns into them flirting with each other shamelessly and giving a lot of affection towards each other though it never becomes them openly snogging or anything quite to that extent. But, well, this is essentially what I have to witness everyday other than the differing topics we touch on before they become … lovebirds."

When neither thought the lovebirds were paying attention Quinn suddenly turned around, "just for your edification, I can hear both of you quite clearly and I heard every word you said. Remember what I told you about the other day Mike? Well, would you like me to go there?" Quinn asked with that damn smirk on her face. Mike knew that it wasn't a bluff on Quinn's part, having learned his lesson about how Quinn never bluffed and always kept her threats dressed up like promises. He would never forget during their third year when he had made the mistake of believing she would never tell Sunshine that he thought she was short enough to fit in with the goblins as a joke but when he had accidentally let loose that Quinn had become friends with him because she had tripped on the moving staircase leading towards the Ravenclaw dorms when they had been first years. He never regretted anything more because Sunshine had been hurt by his comment and he had apologized profusely until she finally forgave him months later when he had ventured out of his comfort zone and sang an apology song to her during one of their choir meetings.

Mike paled slightly as he gulped, "I'm sorry Quinn. Forget I ever said anything, really. I … I didn't mean it and … and I'll never do it again, I promise."

"That's a hefty promise, Mike. The question is can you keep it? You know that ridiculous American saying about how 'loose lips sink ships' or something of the like, right?" Quinn's smirk was downright evil. She was a devil disguised with angelic features some days and it scared Mike that she could look so innocent, so pure but have such a satanic temper and it wasn't fair that she looked so non-threatening. Having Quinn's friendship should have a label warning along the lines of 'I might look like an angel but if you ever anger me, get ready for the wrath of the devil.'

"I'm sure I can keep my words to myself, Quinn." His smile looked anything but real but Quinn accepted it.

"Just don't forget your promise and everything will be fine." With that Quinn turned back to Rachel and whispered in her ear. Whatever Quinn said caused an entirely girlish giggle to escape from Rachel's lips in such a giddy manner Mike was sure he knew exactly what Quinn had told Rachel but said nothing in response.

"Okay, well, that was very strange and I get the feeling that Quinn is kind of evil, Mike. I take it I should never allow myself to get on her bad side?" Tina said after Mike had sat silently and rather pensively in his seat.

He gave her a look that she should indeed, "I can tell you're giving her the look Mike, loose lips Michael, loose lips." Quinn must have had eyes on the back of her head, "don't roll your eyes at me, Michael." How did she _know_? "Stop asking yourself how I know Mike, I just do." It was like she was psychic, "I'm not a psychic either. I just know you that well since we've been friends for so long."

Sighing he glanced over at Quinn to see her still engrossed in everything Rachel. "Well, Tina, I think we should talk about something else. Maybe … possible singing lessons for me? I'm not the strongest singer in the choir after all and I'd like to be a bit better, whatever improvement I can get."

"I'd like that a lot Mike," Tina said with a big smile on her face. And with that the rest of the day went beautifully and Quinn's little fan club glared at Rachel the entire time.

X

Here's another chapter for everyone and it's a rather fluffy one and has some Fabang friendship in it!^^ I've noticed that I usually write either Kurt, Santana, or Brittany as the main concentration of friendships other than Mike's smaller role in Monochrome Love as Quinn's friend so here's to their well-deserved, underrated friendship everyone!^^ Please tell me what you think about this chapter with a closer look into the Veela culture as mostly based on the Fleurmione fic I mentioned back in chapter one.^^ I did add a twist of my own in this story though.^^

姫宮光る


	7. Quidditch Cup

Chapter 7

Quidditch Cup

X

Ravenclaw had beaten Gryffindor very narrowly during their match after the match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff several weeks before. It was May now, the weather quite warm and perfect for the last Quidditch match for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. Currently in first place Ravenclaw had 1060 points, in second place Slytherin had 1030 points, in third place Gryffindor had 1010 points, and in fourth place Hufflepuff had 950 points. The tension in the castle was palpable as most students were anticipating the winner of the school's annual Quidditch House Cup all riding on the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And that meant that Quinn and Rachel hadn't been able to see each other as much because they both had to spend more time on the Quidditch pitch practicing and when they weren't doing that they were studying for their impending O.W.L.s as well for their end of the year examinations as fifth year students. There just wasn't enough time in the day for them to spend together on top of that other than patrolling at the end of the night and during meal times together. On top of all of that Rachel was worried about Quinn because her health had stayed stagnant for some time now since they had sealed to each other.

After Rachel had told Quinn the three little words with a big effect on her, Quinn's immediate health had improved but now things had become stagnant and all of the pressure riding on the final Hogwarts Quidditch Cup match on top of the need to study for the O.W.L.s seemed to be draining Quinn of her energy far too quickly. In fact Quinn always looked exhausted and the locket she wore showed a blue hue that was usually sky blue in the morning but dipped into a darker shade of blue by the time they patrolled at night. This was causing Rachel to worry about Quinn every time she saw the exhaustion behind her eyes, the need for something that she just wasn't getting.

One night when they were almost done patrolling Rachel pulled Quinn aside into one of the alcove's that housed a statue for a hidden entrance and spoke the magic words to activate it before pulling Quinn inside and kissing her for all she was worth, causing a gasp and a moan to bubble out of Quinn's lips and throat. It was a fiery and passionate kiss and within seconds Rachel had parted Quinn's lips to delve her tongue inside and play with Quinn's own and they both moaned at the sensation of Rachel wrapping her tongue around Quinn's in a sensual and skilled way. Before Rachel's tongue could retreat back into her mouth Quinn sucked on it with her lips causing a strangle moan to leave Rachel's lips at the sensation she was experiencing. When they finally managed to pull away from each other they smiled softly and were breathing deeply into the slightly musky air of the secret passage. "So, what was that for Rach?" Quinn asked, a smile still playing on her lips as she looked down into soft brown eyes, just barely visible in the limited lighting.

"Well, we haven't been able to see each other as much so I … I just missed kissing you and … well, being with you without worrying about our other duties and obligations really."

"So, you just missed me that much? Well, I'd say this needs to happen more often but … well … snogging in secret passages isn't exactly ideal and not only that but … I … I really missed you too and … I can't wait for you to visit me during the summer holidays Rachel! We'll have so much time to just … really _see_ each other without having to worry about one thing or another." Quinn's excitement was adorable and Rachel felt her heart warm with affection towards this girl, this girl she loved so, so much.

"I'm just as eager for you to visit me during the summer so my parents can meet you and officially … well, give us their blessing since I told them that Veela love is eternal and you and I are going to be together for the rest of our lives. My dad, Hiram, was much more accepting at first but then my daddy, Leroy, questioning whether I was ready to be committed for the rest of my life at such a young age! They were excited when I just told them that we were dating since you are, in their words, 'a wonderful sounding girl and she's smart too because she's in Ravenclaw. She's a keeper Rachel, don't let her get away!' but as soon as I told them about Veela being eternally in love. Well … my dad, ever the romantic, thought it was adorable until daddy started throwing doubts out about how genuinely I could be in love with you while being barely fifteen years old." Rachel rolled her eyes in exasperation. "They told me that I have to be careful in case you're not who I want for the rest of my life and that I'm far too young to know anything about loving someone for the rest of my life. I was angry and annoyed with them so I sent them a rather tart response to their last letter saying that if they didn't approve then I wasn't going to send them another letter during this school year and I'd give them the silent treatment until they meet you and find out how absolutely wonderful you are and see for themselves how, how much we love each other."

Chuckling in amusement Quinn leaned down and pecked Rachel on the lips. "You're just such an adorable person. I'm glad that I found you that I fell in love with you Rachel. You are … indescribable sometimes, the way you make me feel so many emotions is absolutely astonishing and I've never felt even once that my Veela was wrong to show me that you are the one I've been searching for since the day I was born. There was only the slightest hesitation on my part when I first locked eyes with you, when our gazes met on that fateful train ride to Hogwarts. I saw you and I answered 'yes' immediately to bonding with you, to being sealed to you, but within moments I remembered that you were unobtainable to me because you were in a relationship at the time."

"I'm just glad that I opened my eyes and saw you and accepted you because this has been the best thing to have ever happened to me, you are, undoubtedly, my perfect match in every way and I don't think I can ever love anyone more than I love you." After leaning in for one last kiss, Rachel smiled warmly at Quinn before glancing around outside quickly. "We'd better go since we were supposed to be done with patrols by now and I'm sure if Filch catches us he'll give us some horrible punishment. Let's go."

Moving swiftly through the secret passage they just narrowly avoided trouble in the form of Mrs. Norris junior not knowing which one of them to go after when they split up to go to their separate dormitories between the Slytherin dungeon and the Ravenclaw tower. Mrs. Norris junior had started after one of them then noticed the other going in a different direction and tried to follow after her instead only to realize that she had already gone too far ahead and down too many swift hallways to keep up. She hissed in annoyance of missing the opportunity to please her owner.

X

The match was going to be the following morning after breakfast on Saturday and both teams were feeling the heat and pressure to perform well from the rest of their respective houses cheering them on, and also essentially demanding that they win. Rachel was the better seeker between their teams and Quinn was definitely the best chaser between both teams and Mike made it hard for the other chasers to score goals. Overall, their teams were pretty evenly matched and the anticipation was bigger than it had ever been before because of how close the points were between both teams.

Sitting in their usual seats, Quinn and Rachel were discussing their planned visits to each other during dinner in the Great Hall. "I think, to assuage any fears and concerns my fathers have, that you should visit me first during the summer holiday and I think that it should be during the first or second week of our summer holiday. I'm sure that you'd like to get homework out of the way quickly, just as I do, so that we can optimize the time we spend together, don't you think?"

Quinn nodded her head in agreement. "Of course. Homework should be a priority and then we can visit each other. I wonder if we'll get a lighter load considering we would have to start studying for next year's N.E.W.T.s quite possibly as soon as we come back from the summer holiday. I mean, the O.W.L.s aren't nearly as tough as the N.E.W.T.s after all, the name speaks for itself when it has the words 'nastily' and 'exhausting' all in one and I've been told by a sixth year on my team that they don't get assigned much homework throughout the year but almost nothing is given out after Christmas holidays are over."

For a moment they just sat in silence as they thought the situation over. Rachel broke the silence first, "so, how long exactly did you want to stay over at my house for the holidays? I think that a week should suffice and then how long would I be staying over at your home?" Rachel was excited because she had never wanted to visit Finn's family, as much as she had liked him when they were together. There was just something about them that didn't entirely click and it was why she never thought to spend part of her summer holiday visiting Finn's family. "I'm nervous because I've never spent any part of my summer holiday visiting a significant other's home before, meeting the family and all that that entails. It's making me rather nervous actually." Rachel paused briefly before continuing, "Will your parents even like me? Will your sister? I mean, I know in a way that they kind of, sort of, already have to approve in a way but at the same time … you did tell me before that you had a chance to say 'no' to me and try to find someone else immune to your thrall to mate with you, as much as that pains me to hear and know, should this relationship between us only remain strictly friendship. You had a chance and you didn't take it and I was wondering if it was your choice or did your parents or sister push you?"

Rachel almost giggled at the puzzled look on Quinn's face, something she had never seen before. "I don't know where this question is coming from, if you're questioning my love for you or not but … in all honesty my parents and my sister encouraged me to purposefully try to break Finn and you up when I told them of how I had found my mate but that she was already in a relationship with someone else at the time. They told me that I should hold back for such a 'silly reason' and that I should pursue you despite that relationship. I told them that I didn't want to, that I would wait for you even if I died in the process of it all. I … I don't want to say that I didn't care whether I lived or not but for me, to me, loving you was worth dying over, a just cause and reason to die, so to speak. I just … I love you so much that I couldn't give up the idea of you, of loving you so strongly and so intently. I was … my heart and my Veela were, and still are, set on you being my mate. I couldn't find it in myself to even attempt to choose another to be my mate. It was always you and I just couldn't dream of anyone else beyond you."

Catching her breath seemed to be a problem for Rachel. The romantic declaration of love, everything about Quinn in this moment made Rachel fall even more in love with Quinn. "You really are a dream come true, you know that? It's like someone wrote you to be this perfect person for me to fall in love with and everything you say is so romantic and it just seems like … you were quite literally made for me as I was made to be with you too. We're the very definition of soulmates, or in this case just mates." Rachel leaned over and gave Quinn an affectionate kiss on the cheek, "I truly think we are perfect for each other, just made to be together."

Nuzzling into Rachel's neck for a few moments Quinn breathed into Rachel's ear, "I love you so much. You're all I think about every day and every time I think of your smile, I feel like grinning like a fool. And sometimes just from looking at you I forget how to breathe because you're so stunning I lose my breath. You make me feel like I've never known what true happiness was until I met you and fell in love."

Just then they heard a groan to their left and saw that it was Mike. "Look, I think you're one of the cutest couples in the world, I seriously do. But … well, I think you're being a tad too intimate while we're having dinner in the Great Hall and really, I feel like I'm starting to grow cavities in my teeth because you're both so sweet on each other. I'm being completely serious so don't start threatening me Quinn."

Instead of becoming angry, Quinn smirked instead. "Why would I ever threaten you Mike?" After asking the question with her devious smirk, Quinn leaned over and started pressing kisses all over Rachel's neck, which caused a soft moan to escape from Rachel's lips. It was soft enough that only Mike could hear it, as he was sitting at Rachel's immediate left, and Mike groaned in response.

"I really ought to learn when to shut my mouth." Mike muttered under his breath but it somehow didn't escape Quinn's attention.

"You really ought to but enough of that." Quinn pulled away from Rachel, causing a whine to leave her lips and her eyes were dark when she brought them over to look at Quinn.

"Actually you both need to stop using me as a tool to antagonize, on your end Quinn, and as a buffer, on your end Mike, because as much as I enjoy your affections and attention Quinn, and your friendship Mike, I shouldn't be in the middle of all of this so often." This caused them both to bow their head in contrition.

"Sorry about that mate." Mike said at the same time Quinn spoke.

"My sincerest apologies, love." They both spoke sincerely and Rachel accepted their apologies with a nod of her head.

Shaking her head and taking a quick look at her watch, Rachel noted the time and knew that the Great Hall would be closing down in another half hour. "We should all get moving if we've eaten our fill since the Great Hall will be closing soon. It's already nearly 7:30 and our match is at 8:30 in the morning and we need to be in the locker rooms by 8 to prepare for the match. We should all try to finish the last of our homework and head off to bed soon since we'll need all of our energy if we're to do well during the match tomorrow."

Quinn and Mike nodded their heads in agreement and Quinn wanted some alone, uninterrupted time with Rachel anyways. She needed to explain a few things to her before they officially went to meet each other's families. "Let's go Rachel, I need to talk to you about something anyways." Quinn stood up and held Rachel's hand before turning to Mike, "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early, for the match Mike. Well, more like we might eat something before the match but I know you sometimes get nervous and don't eat anything at all. You'd better eat at least a piece of toast or bacon before the match! Make sure that you make Matt do the same. Playing on an empty stomach will basically force us to lose the match without fair play." Quinn glanced at Rachel with a smirk, "I don't know about you Mike but I sure as bloody hell believe that we're going to win against Slytherin tomorrow."

Chuckling Mike agreed with a nod as he spoke, "yeah, I get the feeling that you're both going to have a lover's tiff that I don't want to be a part of so I'll see you in the morning if we don't get back at the same time. Who am I kidding though? The tower is about the biggest workout so I'll probably make it up the stairs before you since I always run about half of them and walk up the rest while you take your time to just walk up."

"Not everyone feels like getting a cardio work out going up our tower Mike. Now I'm going to leave with my girlfriend so we can have our chat. Make sure you get a good night's rest and try to hound the rest of our team to go to bed on time please. The last thing we need is for everyone to think I've gone soft as the captain just because I'm being a bit more lenient than usual." This caused Mike to roll his eyes and he was glad he was facing away from her because he knew she would have caught it if he wasn't.

"All right, Quinn. You know I try my best to tell them what to do and if nothing else works I'll give them your usual threat of putting them through hell at our next practice. Now go have your snog *cough cough* I mean chat with Rachel." Mike said it in such a cheeky way and the look on his face caused a scowl on Quinn's face.

"Some days, Chang, some days." Mike only laughed in response, knowing that in a way this softer side of Quinn was one he was more than glad to see and he couldn't be happier with the fact that Quinn was in such a good and loving relationship. He had never seen her this playful or happy since they had first become friends as first years. In fact, Quinn almost seemed more or less sullen and melancholic in comparison to the happiness she was exuding now. It was refreshing to be witness to it.

With that said Quinn turned away from Mike and led Rachel away from the Great Hall and all the way over to the Room of Requirement. They walked leisurely to the room and as soon as they sat down on the loveseat, virtually no space separating their bodies with Rachel nuzzling into Quinn's neck, Quinn gave Rachel a soft and affectionate kiss on her forehead. Rachel felt her cheeks warm and pulled back slightly to look at Quinn. "So, what was it you wished to speak about, love?"

Looking slightly uncertain Quinn cleared her throat before she started explaining without giving anything away about what her family was going to be like. "All right, I suppose I'll start by saying that this is something that _all_ mates of Veela have to go through and that it has nothing to do with my family's opinion of you nor anything to do with any disapproval of our relationship. In all honesty, you shouldn't take anything that my family might say or do too seriously." Quinn paused to gauge Rachel's reaction. When all Rachel did was nod her head Quinn felt it fit to continue. "Right, so, that being said what I'm hinting at is a bit of a trial that everyone must go through for approval. All Veela or part Veela mates of other Veela's and part Veela's are much more prepared for it and therefore aren't nearly as affected and can take things in stride. Whenever a Veela or part Veela has a mate that is human, witch, or another species … well, that's when things get a bit complicated and sometimes a little difficult. I'm not really allowed to tell you more details but I felt that I should prepare you somewhat for this before having you over to my house during the summer."

There was a look of apprehension on Rachel's face as she absorbed everything Quinn had said. "They're not … going to … I don't know … torture me or anything like that are they?" Quinn shook her head, "well, then are they going to interrogate me, perhaps, about our relationship?" At this Quinn shrugged and didn't say anything further about the subject.

"I really shouldn't tell you more because it is a Veela tradition but I can tell you this: they might seem intimidating but they are mostly going to be welcoming of you because you're my mate and you make me happy. Something that you must prepare for is that it will be a continuous onslaught until every member of my family has a chance to speak to you and also, there might be a few family members here and there who might not be as welcoming. I know that some of my family members are tough to … deal with I'll say. They can be very trying but I hope that nothing they say or do will make you change your mind about me or about our relationship." For just a moment Quinn looked insecure and fearful. "I don't want to lose you, to lose this love we share for each other."

Rachel leaned forward and gently brought their foreheads together and just sat there for a moment. The tenderness that Rachel was displaying caused Quinn to feel as if Rachel had just dispelled all of her fears and worries with this one action full of so much affection, so much love. "I don't think I can ever leave you and I want you to know that I will never be able to leave you because I love you far too much, because I've never felt so in love before. My relationship with Finn pales in comparison to anything and everything I feel for you alone. There will never be anyone else I love more than you, as much as you and no one will ever compare Quinn. In truth, just the thought of being separated from you makes me feel like I'm going insane, like I'd die if we weren't together and the thought of you dying because of me makes me feel so ill." For a moment Rachel looked truly nauseous from just that thought alone.

"Don't say anymore, Rachel. I know exactly how you feel. I completely understand. Let's make the most of the hour we have left before we need to patrol with more … pleasurable activities. I certainly won't object to that." And with that Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel hard. Rachel more than reciprocated in kind and it seemed that it would be a bit of a daily occurrence for them to go on patrol with red, kiss swollen lips and beaming smiles on their faces.

X

It was currently ten minutes before all of the Quidditch players needed to leave to for the locker rooms to gear up for the anticipated match. Quinn had rallied her team up and made sure everyone had at least eaten a little bit of something so they wouldn't be playing on empty stomachs. Kitty and Marley were notorious for being the most nervous members on the team and not eating before matches. Matt was occasionally in the same boat but Quinn had forced everyone on the team to at least eat a piece of toast or some eggs. Bacon was Quinn's favorite food and so she dug in to some eggs and bacon and made sure to wipe her mouth off before giving Rachel a soft good luck kiss on the lips. "I'll see you on the pitch my love. Good luck." And Quinn left Rachel with a flirtatious wink.

By the time the last members of the Ravenclaw's Quidditch team entered the locker almost everyone had already changed into their Quidditch protective gear. The blue and silver uniform was quite calming and soothing for the players who were most nervous to look at. Looking on at the team Quinn sighed upon seeing the McCarthy twins arriving nearly late … again and shook her head at them before speaking up. "I don't want to know why you were both almost late because I clearly told everyone to be here by no later than 8:00 sharp and you barely made it on time. I don't want to hear whatever you came up with this time to excuse yourselves, just go gear up and then come back here so we can talk strategy."

Rolling their eyes in unison they did just as Quinn asked and Quinn glared at them the entire time it took for them to go change and when they came back she was still glaring at them. "Quinn, go ahead and give us the strategy for today's match," Mike prodded gently, knowing that the blonde's annoyance with the twins was justified but also aware that they had limited time before they would need to head out to the Quidditch pitch to start the match.

Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly Quinn began to speak. "I know that Rachel is an honorable player but the other members of the Slytherin team don't mind playing dirty to win, as we all know for ourselves from firsthand experience with that lot of cheating gits. So, they'll try to go after Mike, for one, Marley, and maybe one of our chasers by either double teaming us when we've got the quaffle or using their beaters to try to get us with the bludgers. We need to watch out for those bloody cheaters playing less than honorably so if any one of us spots another team member in a spot of trouble, go ahead and distract them by other flying close or by aiming a bludger towards the commotion without trying to hit another player, of course. We've got to be smarter, faster, and cleverer than those cheaters! Those louts won't know what hit them when we win the Quidditch Cup for the glory of Ravenclaw!" Taking a quick glance at her watch Quinn looked around at the rest of her team. "Let's do this, let's win for Ravenclaw!" Everyone cheered after Quinn's speech and then headed out to the Quidditch pitch.

As soon as they entered the pitch cheers and jeers could be heard from the stands where all students were watching the match with high anticipation. In the middle Madam Hooch was still setting up the field with the chest by her legs, not having released the bludgers or snitch just yet. The Ravenclaw team had entered just a few moments before the Slytherin team gathered in front of Madam Hooch as well. As soon as she saw both teams on the pitch she released the bludgers and snitch for the game and held the quaffle for herself. "Step forward captains." She waited for both Quinn and Rachel to step forward as instructed before she spoke again, "now, shake hands." They looked at each other fiercely.

"Just because you're the love of my life doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, Rachel." Quinn said only loudly enough for Rachel to hear due to their close proximity.

"Don't expect any mercy from me either, love." Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

"Now, I want a good, _clean_ ," she looked at the rest of the Slytherin team when she said this to their eye rolling and scoffs, "game. On your brooms now. Keepers to your goal posts." Madam Hooch flew up several feet above them with the quaffle in hand as she got her whistle ready, "3, 2, 1, begin!" She threw the quaffle into the air after giving her whistle a single, trill blow before flying off to watch for any attempts at foul play despite the match having only just begun.

With the release of the quaffle Quinn shot forward and grabbed a hold of it before Hunter could and she flew off straight for the goal posts and saw Sebastian waiting for her to throw the quaffle. Santana and Puck were trying to intercept her but her broom was just a little bit faster and a better flyer. Before they could tell what she was doing, she flew up into the air and threw the quaffle to Kitty who then flew to the middle goal post as a distraction before throwing it back to Quinn who smacked the quaffle with her broom and scored in the goal post to the right. The announcer for the match, Elliot, exclaimed in surprise of the carefully and beautifully orchestrated goal by the completely in sync duo. It was an amazing shot and even the Slytherins had to begrudgingly admit that they had been outplayed for that goal and that it was quite clever. Sebastian barely managed to catch the quaffle before it landed on the ground and angrily pitched it to Puck.

Puck flew away quickly, looking around to try to pass to Santana when the quaffle nearly fell out of his arms due to a stray bludger coming after him from his right and it was enough for Matt to quickly push the quaffle out of Puck's clumsy hold. Cursing at Matt, Puck looked up to see Santana flying after Matt and nodded over to Hunter to go after the quaffle. Puck would never play dirty against Quinn purely because of their friendship but he wasn't friends with Matt and so he didn't care very much about playing dirty to get the quaffle back from him. They flew so that they had a formation of Hunter right above Matt and Puck and Santana on either side of him before they started closing in on him. Noticing the dirty tactics, Madison hit a bludger over in Santana's direction, causing her to swerve away quickly while Mason did the same to Hunter who had to quickly duck his head to avoid the other bludger aimed near him.

Madam Hooch, having seen the attempt at foul play, blew her whistle for a penalty shot. "Ravenclaw gets a penalty shot because of an attempt at foul play by the three chasers from Slytherin!" she called loudly to the players on the field and Quinn grinned when the quaffle was handed to her for the penalty shot against Sebastian. She flew straight for the left goal post but then quickly swerved to the middle post to throw the quaffle in successfully much to Sebastian's displeasure and further annoyance. She had gotten him twice now and it was starting to piss him off, if his glare in her direction was any indication.

The quaffle was retrieved once more and the match went on with Ravenclaw in the lead by 20 points now. This time the Slytherin chasers were being much more aggressive and kept passing back and forth between each other, not letting up on the very accurate passes. Quinn saw her chance when she saw Santana hesitate to pass and swooped in to intercept the quaffle and flew off in the opposite direction, winking at Santana. Santana had to admit that it was quite bold of Quinn and laughed at that despite the fact that she should be angry instead. Shaking her head she flew after Quinn who was now halfway across the field and in the middle of passing to Kitty who then proceeded to pass to Matt to confuse their keeper before promptly throwing the ball at Quinn on the other end of the goal post and scoring before he could catch on yet again. Sebastian angrily flew after the quaffle and threw it to Hunter after whispering something into his ear. Hunter nodded slightly and flew back into the pitch and flew above everyone else on the Quidditch pitch towards the other end of the goal posts.

Kitty, Matt, and Quinn were confused about why he would fly up above everyone but didn't want to fall for any dirty plays the Slytherin might be attempting and so they just flew back towards their own goal posts to wait for him instead. While Hunter was flying towards the goal posts a rogue bludger nearly hit him and he had to swerve away and he dropped the quaffle out of his arms and Quinn shot forward for it with her left arm when the same bludger smashed into the same arm but she grabbed the quaffle anyways and knew that her protective gear had been smashed in completely by the bludger. Flying off with the quaffle in her right arm Quinn passed to Matt and, after flying closer to the goal posts, he passed to Kitty but Sebastian had anticipated this move but instead of attempting to score she passed it back to Matt for another goal, much to Sebastian's disdain.

Quinn took this time to look at her broken protective gear and felt the throbbing pain in her arm and wondered if the bone had broken. Rachel, having seen the bludger hit her arm, flew over to her in concern. "Quinn! Are you all right there? I saw that bludger smash into your arm and it looks like your gear has broken as well."

"I think … well, I hope I haven't broken anything but my arm is hurting badly."

Reaching over to examine her arm, Rachel gently took Quinn's arm into her hands. "Let me see? I'll take it off carefully." At Quinn's nod Rachel proceeded to gently remove the broken gear from Quinn's arm and immediately a dark bruising could be seen on Quinn's arm as well as extreme redness. "I can't tell if you've broken your arm or not but if you try to move it you might be able to tell better."

Hissing in pain from the movement Quinn doubted that the bone was broken but there was definitely some kind of fracture in her arm. "I don't think that anything's broken, just fractured most probably."

Placing a gentle kiss on Quinn's hand, Rachel set on putting the gear back on Quinn's arm. "Even if it's not broken you should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at it after the match, love. Please, please be careful." Blushing at the affection Rachel was displaying in the middle of the match with so many spectators to witness their tender moment, Quinn leaned in and kiss Rachel on the cheek.

"I have a match to win Rachel." Quinn winked and Rachel scowled playfully.

"That's what you think." Rachel laughed before spotting the snitch, "the snitch!" and flying off with those words. Quinn wouldn't mind losing this match right now because her arm was killing her with how much it was throbbing.

Flying off from the spot she had been she rejoined the match to see that her other two chasers had managed to score another goal just now and flew over to join them in trying to get the quaffle back from Santana. The rest of the match was rather intense with many attempts at foul play by Slytherin and in doing so Ravenclaw got another 5 penalty shots and scored all of those shots. They managed to score another 10 points with the quaffle but in the end Rachel caught the snitch and brought the points to a match of 100-150 and the overall totals meant that Slytherin won by merely 20 points. The Hogwarts Quidditch Cup belonged to Slytherin this year.

Once they hit the ground again Quinn walked over to her girlfriend to congratulate her with a passionate kiss that Rachel reciprocated. "Congratulations, my love, for such a magnificent win."

The moment was short lived before Rachel dragged Quinn over to the Hospital Wing to tend to her injured arm. "Honestly Quinn, you should have gone as soon as the match was over!" Rachel reprimanded gently, affectionately as she stroked Quinn's hair away from her face. "I really love you but you need to take better care of yourself, love."

Chuckling Quinn responded, "Yes, _mother_."

Jaw dropped Rachel retorted next to Quinn's ear so no one else could hear what she said, "would your mother kiss you on the lips the way I do? Desire you as much as I do when we're alone and snogging in the Room of Requirement, Quinn?" This caused shivers to run up and down Quinn's spine. "I don't think so."

"You're truly something else but I love you for all of it."

Mike took this moment to announce his presence. "I always seem to catch the both of you when you're in the middle of flirting with each other, don't I?" he asked rhetorically. They both looked startled at his presence. "Just wanted to see how your arm was. Fractures?" At Quinn's nod he smiled and said, "at least it's not missing and you won't have to drink that awful skele-gro like Harry Potter supposedly did his second year at Hogwarts about 20 years ago, right?"

Quinn merely groaned and nodded in agreement with such a true statement. Turning to Rachel, Quinn whispered something else in her ear that caused a girlish giggle to leave her lips and Mike decided he didn't want to know and merely rolled his eyes.

Someone else entered the Hospital Wing, someone Quinn hadn't been expecting considering they weren't really friends at all appeared next to her. "Hey, Fabray. Good game, I have to say, you're a pretty wicked chaser and probably the best out of all of the chasers in our school. That was a really close match and I think, had your arm been uninjured, we wouldn't have won."

Unsure of how to respond at first Quinn merely gawked at Santana for a moment before smiling and realizing that Santana was being sincere. "Well, thanks. You weren't so bad yourself out there, Lopez."

Clearing her throat Santana nodded at Quinn's arm, "anyways, I hope your gets better soon. We'll see who wins the House Cup." And Santana left as abruptly as she appeared.

X

So here's another chapter with a little more discussion about their summer holiday plans!^^ Also, this will be the last of the mention of Quidditch and the next chapter will be much more … exciting we'll say. Please read, review, and enjoy!^^ Sorry about this being a day late. A lot has been going on in my life like … my sister's ex-boyfriend, someone she broke up with more than two years ago, showing up on our doorstep like a fucking stalker. Yeah, that happened on Monday and he showed up within minutes of my older sister coming home and now we're all paranoid as hell about him.

姫宮光る


	8. Intimidating Stare

Chapter 8

Intimidating Stare

X

With the end of the year feast everyone knew that Ravenclaw had won the Hogwarts House Cup because they had earned 682 house points throughout the year, a miraculously high number and quite possibly the most points to have ever been earned by a single house in Hogwarts history. The Ravenclaws looked on proudly in seeing the entire Great Hall decorated in blue and silver with their Eagle proudly displayed on the banners in celebration of their house's victory. Headmistress McGonagall stood over everyone in the Great Hall to make a speech, one in honor of the winning house and in honor of another successful and safe year at Hogwarts. She spoke with pride and her speech was elegant and heartfelt as she eyed over the students and spoke of the triumph and applauded the students for their overall good behavior and reminded them that throughout all of their years here, she would have them learn to become great witches and wizards and to never give in to the temptation to do harm to another soul. With that she stepped down with four last words, "let the feast begin." And no one needed another cue to start tucking in to their breakfast

As soon as the headmistress was done speaking, Rachel had gotten up from her seat and went over to sit by the love of her life with a beaming smile on her face as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Congratulations, my love. You did well enough to beat my house this year but we'll get you next year!" This caused Quinn to chuckle as she received another light peck on the lips from Rachel.

"Let's just wait and see. Perhaps next year we will win both the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup on top of that, darling. You don't know and neither do I but what I do know is I will be putting in my best effort to best you once again. I am a Ravenclaw and knowledge is key." The sexy smirk Quinn was aiming at Rachel caused her to feel a certain kind of excitement and definitely the feeling of lust that they'd been building towards for a long time now. Rachel was feeling more and more prepared for that elusive next step that Quinn kept denying her, kept saying she wanted to wait because she didn't think it was the right time yet. It was something Rachel could openly admit to Quinn: she was more than a little sexually frustrated. Quinn was always such a perfect gentlewoman and never pushed her for more than what she thought they were both ready for, and in all honesty Rachel was glad that Quinn didn't pressure her for more at all but now that it'd been several months into their relationship she was so ready for more, for sexual pleasure especially because Quinn was so bloody sexy naturally. Was it a Veela thing, to be this sexy and mouthwateringly beautiful?

"Did you break Rachel? She's normally quite the talkative person but looking at her now, she hasn't responded to anything you said." Mike was wearing an amused grin on his face at seeing Rachel staring at Quinn with parted lips and a slightly awed expression on her face, for the most part she looked more or less lustful. "If you guys are going to start making out please do so somewhere else since this is a place for enjoying meals and not watching couples snog and try to eat each other's faces."

Before Mike could react Quinn flicked his forehead causing him to groan and grumble about it hurting quite a bit. "Well, that's what you get for thinking you can get away with your snarky comments Mike." Quinn was smirking because she knew Mike would never retaliate since she was older and his parents raised him to be respectful of other people older than him even though Quinn was only about half a year older, he still respected her.

Finally after several minutes of silence Rachel spoke again, "let's finish our meal quickly Quinn. There's something I'd like to show you after our meal and if we finish early enough it will before we have to board the train." With that they tucked into their meal at a reasonable pace and soon enough they were ready to go, having finished their meal and said a quick 'see you later' to Mike who replied in kind as he watched them leave the Great Hall.

They were moving quickly through the hallways as Rachel lead Quinn to whatever destination she had in mind and Quinn didn't mind not knowing as long as she was with Rachel. That was the only thing that mattered to Quinn. As they continued walking Quinn had a good idea as to where they were headed but kept silent until she knew for sure that they were indeed heading for the Room of Requirement. "That room has become our room here at Hogwarts, hasn't it?"

Groaning could be heard before Rachel spoke up, "how did you know that was where I wanted to take you?" Rachel asked, a hint of begrudging acceptance in her voice.

Chuckling lightly Quinn responded adoringly. "Well, not only has that room become our room in a way, our secret get away room, I had a feeling that you would need to show me something that you wouldn't normally be able to show me and the Room of Requirement does that. The room adjusts to the user's needs and in order to fulfill it there must be a requirement for something in order for it to appear to someone in need."

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "you Ravenclaws and your ability to figure things out so quickly. Honestly, Quinn, your intelligence is one of your most attractive features and personality traits but sometimes I wish you _didn't_ catch on to everything so quickly so I can simply surprise you once in a while, my love." Seeing the smug look on Quinn's face caused an eye roll from Rachel. "Don't look so smug Quinn, you still don't know what it is I'm going to show you!"

Quinn could only nod in agreement and wonder what it was that Rachel wished to show her as they continued down the long hallway. They finally stopped in front of the room and Rachel had a secretive smile on her face as she opened the door to whatever the room would transform into based on the needs Rachel thought about. Upon entering Quinn found what appeared to be a home and after looking at the pictures along the wall she realized that it had to be a replica of Rachel's own home based on the various frames with images of two men with Rachel in between. There was a moment of slight curiosity for Quinn as to how the two men had conceived Rachel but then she realized that magic was capable of many things since if, or when, it came to it she knew that they wouldn't have any trouble having children either despite the fact that they were both women. "This must be a replica of your home. And these two men must be the fathers you always speak so highly and fondly of. I've always been a bit curious Rachel, if you don't mind my inquiry that is?" Seeing Rachel's nod she continued, "how did they come about … so to speak, conceiving you if you don't mind answering. You don't have to answer if you would rather not since this is merely to sate my curiosity."

Shaking her head Rachel spoke, "I don't mind answering. I'm not exactly certain how it worked but they, let's say they experimented with magic a bit in order to conceive me and it was quite odd but successful as you can see with me standing before you right now that it somehow bore fruit, no pun intended there." Quinn chuckled anyways but it was highly amusing that Rachel chose to say that particular idiom over others considering her last name is Berry. Rachel smiled briefly at that unintended joke as well before continuing, "Well, there was a woman by the name of Shelby Corcoran, a close friend of theirs, who resembles me greatly because of their experiment's success. You see, they asked her if it would be all right for them to have a few locks of her hair for the purpose of using it in a polyjuice potion to see if one of my fathers would be able to conceive a child while being in the body of a woman, so to speak. And they had my father, Hiram, transformed into Shelby's form for nearly a year in order for me to be conceived and I'm not quite sure how this was even remotely possible but it was successful. Perhaps it is because while using the polyjuice potion a person's entire anatomy is changed to the opposite gender when the potion is used between a male and female respectively. It was successful after several erm, weeks of attempting to conceive me and finally being successful one night."

A contemplative look was on Quinn's face as she thought about how entirely ingenious but highly dangerous their experiment was. In all honesty the fact that it worked at all was completely worth the gamble but Quinn did wonder about something else. "How did your father adjust to being a man again after spending nearly a year as a woman, as their friend Shelby?"

It was a valid question and Rachel wasn't sure about the answer. "I'm actually not entirely sure myself but I can say that my father, Leroy, said that he knew for sure he'd never been attracted to women and he never would be and that the only reason he was able to actually go through with having sex with my father Hiram as a woman, as their friend Shelby no less, was the fact that in his mind he knew it was actually his husband, a man he was having intercourse with. It was a difficult time in their life to have that kind of constraint but in the end they had me and they knew it was worth it but they never had a second child because of the difficulty in just having me alone. I can only imagine how horrible it was having to take the polyjuice potion every hour without fail in order to successfully bear a child like my father had to. It must have been stressful and strenuous and I'm not sure how my father excused it when it came to his job." Rachel looked contemplative over things she had been wondering about her conception that she hadn't thought to ask before when she'd had a chance.

Curiosity was naturally a part of Quinn's nature, being an inquisitive Ravenclaw, but for some reason Quinn couldn't find it in herself to actually ask any questions regarding that matter. "Are you going to give me a tour of your house then?" It was said in such a flirty manner Rachel couldn't help but feel as if Quinn was hinting at visiting her room.

Merely nodding in response Rachel started giving Quinn a tour of the various rooms in her house before moving to the stairs and merely pointing at the rooms rather than entering any of the private bedrooms. Once everything was said and done Rachel glanced at her watch. "We'd best get going before the train leaves us. We're due to leave the castle grounds in the next half hour to leave on the train's platform." They rushed out of the room and ran to the castle's entrance to see that a large crowd of students were already there ahead of them. Seeing that it was quite crowded they held hands in order to stay together. "Shall we find our luggage? We have fifteen minutes to spare and our things are a few feet away from where we are standing now."

"Yes, allow me." Quinn merely used unspoken magic to call their luggage over to them using the accio spell. "Hold onto my elbow Rachel." Rachel complied without knowing what Quinn's intent was and upon seeing that Quinn was going to carry both of their rather large and full suitcases Rachel protested.

"Quinn, why are you trying to hold both of our suitcases by yourself, love? Let me carry my own and you can carry yours! There's no need for you to carry both of our things alone." Rachel admonished only to see Quinn smirking sexily at her, something Rachel was beginning to fall victim of more and more frequently.

Leaning over to give Rachel a small peck on the lips, Quinn whispered softly into Rachel's ear, "I don't need help because I'm stronger due to my Veela heritage. I can carry all of this and you without struggle, my love. I assure you, I will be perfectly fine."

A loud shrill whistle was heard as the Hogwarts Express arrived at the platform before coming to a complete stop right at the edge of the station. Rachel felt as if she was going mad with how sexual Quinn was being and yet denying her the sex that she wanted from her. Rachel was sure that she'd have more luck getting Santana Lopez to sleep with her, even Kurt Hummel would be more easily persuaded despite his complete gayness and Santana's open dislike of her. Quinn was so adamant about waiting and being a perfect gentlewoman about not having sex with her while she was supposedly 'too young' for that kind of experience. Rachel only had half a year before she turned sixteen and that wasn't soon enough in her book.

"Shall we find a compartment and have it all to ourselves? I'm sure we can find some way to pass the next eight hours on the train ride back to the muggle train station, my love." Quinn was going to be the death of her, death by utter sexual frustration. To say that they had a productive time on the train would be an understatement. By the time they got to the platform they were both completely flushed in the face, their hair had definitely had fingers running through them despite their best efforts to fix each other's hair, their lips were bruised and cherry red, and their eyes were dark with desire. To say that Quinn's first impression with Rachel's fathers was bad would be a bit of an understatement.

X

Upon arriving at the platform and grabbing their large suitcases from above their heads. Once again Quinn was chivalrously carrying everything as they departed from their compartment and waited for their turn to exit the train doors together. Stepping down from the train Quinn gently lowered their luggage to the ground before taking Rachel's hand as they wheeled the luggage behind them and kept an eye out for their parents when they both heard it, the voice of two men calling out to Rachel at the same time. Looking over to their right Rachel spotted her fathers and tugged Quinn along to greet them both in a family group hug. The sight was rather touching and Quinn almost felt out of place as soon as Rachel's hand was no longer in her own hand.

"We missed you so much, our little star!" one of the men exclaimed emotionally, the shorter man with glasses and paler skin. She knew him to be Hiram based on his appearance because Rachel had told her how to tell her two fathers apart and even pointed out who was who in family pictures. "I can't wait to have you back in the house with us, however _brief_ that will be before you're whisked away by that stunning blonde behind you who we can only identify as the one and only Quinn."

Faster than she thought possible both men were looking at her and it felt like she was being stared at with heavy gazes. They were giving her an intimidating stare, or at least were attempting to intimidate her from what she could tell and her Veela disliked it immensely and she fought to calm her Veela down from what it perceived as a threat. Her breathing was heavy and Rachel noticed immediately that there was something wrong with Quinn. She let go of both of her fathers and took the few steps that separated Quinn from her swiftly. "Quinn, what's wrong. Are you all right?" Rachel looked down at Quinn's locket to see that the color it showed was a deep blue just a few shades lighter than navy blue and that caused her to panic. "You're so pale, do you have a potion ready Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head but spoke up softly, "I'll be fine Rachel."

"Don't tell me you're fine when you're clearly not! What's going on Quinn? Please tell me." Rachel was desperate to help her ailing girlfriend.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Quinn concentrated on only breathing for several minutes before she finally regained some color to her cheeks and her breathing seemed to regulate again. "I'm really okay Rachel, it was just a … a momentary … internal battle, I suppose."

Rachel's eyes darted around Quinn's face and then down to her locket to see that it was a much lighter blue again but not quite the sky blue she was used to seeing whenever she was around Quinn. "Was it Luciana? What set her off this time, Quinn?"

Before Quinn could answer she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. "Quinn, there you are! We were waiting for you to find us when we realized that you must still be with Rachel and came looking for you, darling!" Judy said enthusiastically, her eyes lingering on Rachel the most though her eyes wandered between everyone.

Just behind Judy, Russell addressed Quinn in Veela, "Quinn, how are you holding up right now? You look a little out of breath, a little pale and shaky too. What happened just now Quinn?" Russell asked in concern, narrowing his eyes at his daughter in question.

Glancing between Quinn and Russell, Rachel narrowed her eyes in curiosity having understood the man despite feeling as if he hadn't spoken in English. A quick glance at both of her own fathers made her realize that they hadn't understood a word of it because they looked more confused than curious and their facial expression spoke for them. "I'm fine dad, just a bit of a problem with Luciana fighting with me just now. I honestly feel okay and I don't need a potion, I promise."

"Are you sure you don't need a potion Quinn? I noticed it right away, that you weren't feeling well, and I'd rather not have you faint or become even more ill out of stubbornness, my love." Rachel said, not quite realizing that they hadn't intended for her to understand their conversation this early on in the courtship ritual.

Leroy interrupted anything anyone else was going to say by voicing his shock, "you can understand them Rachel? What language were you even speaking?" He looked between the three half Veelas and his daughter with an unreadable expression on his face before glancing over at his husband in turn for a moment before looking back at the Veelas once more.

"Well, I just … I don't know what language they are speaking per se, but I imagine that it is the language of the Veela, daddy." Turning to look at the mildly surprised and impressed faces of Judy and Russell, Rachel was certain she was correct in her guess. Quinn wasn't surprised or shocked in the least, already knowing about how Luciana had spoken to Rachel on Halloween. "I actually heard Quinn, well more accurately Luciana, speaking in Veela several months ago and wondered how I understood when Madam Pomfrey could not and Luciana explained it to me in a roundabout way. I discovered the true reason just a few months later." Rachel took hold of Quinn's hand and gave her a peck on the cheek, refraining from kissing her on the lips considering both of their parents were present.

Flushing slightly Quinn explained the situation in greater detail in English for the Berry men's sake. "It was during Halloween and Luciana was being stubborn and trying to take control of my body to meet a certain someone." Quinn winked at Rachel who flushed a pretty pink in response to the flirting.

"Yes, well, it's not my fault I'm quite lovable and you happened to fall in love with me that quickly." They seemed to forget about everyone else for a moment as they held eye contact and seemingly spoke to each other through the eye contact alone.

Clearing his throat, Hiram addressed Quinn. "Is there any particular reason my daughter can understand Veela despite having never learned it herself?"

His gaze was clearly an attempt at intimidating her once again, as if he thought that Quinn had defiled his daughter or something of equal measure. Quinn narrowed her eyes as she responded, meeting his gaze head on and he saw her eye color change from hazel to icy blue, causing his gaze to falter slightly. " _The fact that she is my mate alone is reason enough for her to understand Veela. Do you have a problem with her understanding the language of her mate? If you do, I won't respond so kindly to any threats._ " This was clearly Luciana's voice though the rest of Quinn remained human in form.

This caused Hiram's jaw to clench and his face to pink slightly. "Just who do you think you are, threatening me like that?" Turning his gaze to Rachel with a clearly disapproving look, Hiram addressed Rachel next. "I don't understand why you like this girl so much, Rachel."

Rachel responded viscerally, "don't talk to her like that, dad! She just told you that she doesn't like how you're coming off so threateningly towards her! You're giving her intimidating looks, don't act so offended and innocent I saw how you were looking at her, and you're not even giving her a chance. Right now, Luciana has taken control because Quinn is feeling threatened by you. She wouldn't attack you but she is clearly giving you a warning to back off and I am ashamed to see you acting so hostilely towards my mate. I honestly can't believe daddy or you right now. I thought you of all people would understand that this wasn't a choice on Quinn's part to fall in love with me. I love her, whether you think I'm too young or not."

It was a tense moment before both men finally acquiesced and turned to the icy blue eyes of the Veela clearly angered by them. Leroy spoke up first, "I sincerely apologize for our behavior, for judging you before you even spoke, Quinn and Luciana. I truly shouldn't have reacted in such a manner before you even had a chance to show us who you are as a person."

Speaking up next Hiram gave Quinn an equally apologetic look. "How about we start his over?" He asked, and upon receiving Quinn's nod he stepped forward. "Hello, my name is Hiram Berry." He shook her hand in a friendly manner with a kind smile on his face. "You must be Quinn Fabray, my darling daughter's girlfriend who we've heard so much about. It's a pleasure meeting your acquaintance."

Leroy stepped forward next and spoke similarly. "Hello, Quinn, it's a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry if our daughter ever gives you problems because she's quite stubborn and can be a bit of a handful at times but we love her all the same and couldn't exactly return her anyways." Rachel groaned audibly and grumbled under her breath as both men continued on as if she wasn't muttering about them under her breath in absolute annoyance. "We will be glad to have you come visit us sometime this week so we can get to know you better, Quinn. When do you think you might want to come over to our house, Quinn?"

"Well, actually Rachel and I had discussed this at length and we decided to ask you when you thought it would be appropriate for me to come visit since you get to see her much less frequently than I do. This is your family time as well and I don't want to detract from the quality time you would miss otherwise while she is visiting my own family for about two weeks' time after I'm done visiting with you." Quinn glanced between the two men and saw how they seemed impressed and appreciative of what Quinn was willing to give up for several weeks of their summer holiday. Quinn didn't mention the negative effects that would bear on her health being away from her mate from an extended period of time while they were still only sealed without the courtship ritual completed.

Judy and Russell Fabray gave nothing away about their daughter's almost self-destructive behavior other than a small twitch in their eyes that was hardly noticeable seeing as all of the attention was currently on Quinn and not them. It was a bit nerve wrecking, the lengths their daughter would go to please her mate despite what damage it had on her health. "How about you come visit us on the 12th of June until the following week so that we can enjoy a few family outings before your visit and then have Rachel come along to your home the week after from the 26th of June to the 10th of July? I think that sounds fair and then you can enjoy the rest of your summer vacation until you come back to school together next year?"

Under normal circumstances this would be a reasonable suggestion in every sense of the word, but unfortunately for Quinn not being in constant contact with her mate before the courtship ritual was completed would negatively affect her health. Most of the problem lay with the fact that Quinn needed mutual love in order to survive, in order to stay alive. Her heart had deteriorated slowly but surely when Rachel had been in a relationship with Finn all of those months ago because her love hadn't yet become mutual. With the sealing the worst part was over for the most part. Rachel had said 'I love you' and truly meant it which had sealed them, sealed their souls together. The only true danger Quinn was in currently was the time limit she had in order to complete the courtship ritual before her health started failing yet again as the sealing only helped slow down and heal some of the deterioration that had already occurred. Thus, the amount of time between finding her mate and being sealed had been significant enough that she hadn't become fully healed yet.

Quinn's face showed none of her inner turmoil to the two men standing before her in the least but Rachel knew Quinn's face looked too stiff, her smile too practiced. "That would be perfectly acceptable Misters Berry. I simply cannot wait to visit you nine days from now." Quinn feigned interest in looking around before pointedly looking at her parents before she spoke again. "I think we should be going now seeing as most of the other families have left and I'm sure you'd like to start enjoying having Rachel at home again as soon as possible and I'd like to see my sister as well."

Before Quinn could even step away the two men, politely dismissing herself Rachel spoke up swiftly. "Don't go yet Quinn! I'd like to talk to you about something in … private, if you please?" Though Rachel phrased it in a questioning way, she meant it as more of a demand. Quinn nodded stiffly, wondering what Rachel might say and hoping it wasn't because she had noticed anything was wrong. "Follow me, love."

After a quick glance to make sure they were out of earshot Rachel caught Quinn's gaze and stared into them intensely, causing Quinn to momentarily forget that Rachel wanted to talk about something. "You're so beautiful that you sometimes leave me breathless."

Her reaction was almost immediate, Rachel's cheek flushed from the romantic compliment. "That was swoon worthy and I definitely swooned internally but I need to focus on what I wanted to ask you, you wonderful distraction my love." The blush diminished as Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes seriously once more. Taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly Rachel began, "I noticed that you seemed a bit tense, a bit uneasy about something my father said in regards to our summer holiday plans to meet and stay over at each other's houses for meeting each other's families as well as simply being together." Rachel hesitated for a single moment more before she continued, "Is there something you might possibly be keeping from me? Anything at all, my darling?"

Nervously Quinn cleared her throat as she gazed into her girlfriend's eyes, meeting her head on and deciding the truth was the only answer she could give her. "I wasn't specifically keeping anything from you but I had forgotten about something since we are almost always together in some way or another." Quinn paused to gather her courage and prefaced with, "please don't overreact or become upset, Rachel." Seeing Rachel narrow her eyes but nod for her to continue Quinn spoke slowly. "Because I am only sealed to you and the courtship ritual hasn't been completed yet, any time I spend away from you that is significant I will … become a little bit ill again. What I mean by that is … well, a few days isn't a big deal at all but, several weeks will drain on me little by little again. The courtship ritual itself should be completed within a certain amount of time, the amount of time varies depending on how pure the blood of the individual involved in the ritual itself. For me … seven weeks will be too long apart from you but I don't want to impose, I don't want to take away from your time spent with your family because of how brief it is before we'll be going back to Hogwarts."

Rachel immediately shook her head, not particularly happy about hearing this coming from someone she loved so dearly. "I will not allow you to suffer in silence like that Quinn! You have to see me for at least two more weeks during the summer in between July and August and this is nonnegotiable because this is a matter of your health! I love you far too much to allow your health to drop like it had all those months ago, for you to potentially die just because you 'don't want to impose' on my family for your own sake! You are the love of my life, my soulmate, my mate, and I am yours."

Without any preamble or preface Rachel reached forward and pulled Quinn down into a heated kiss that left Quinn stunned temporarily before she responded and as soon as she moaned Rachel's tongue slipped in between her parted lips and caused an even louder groan to leave her throat. They kissed for several long minutes before Rachel pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "I understand Rachel." Quinn leaned forward and gave Rachel a quick but loving peck on the lips.

"More than anything, I just want you to be okay, I just want to know that you'll still be alive and that we will continue to live in this love we have. I want you to be more than okay, I want you to be healthy, full of life, and have a longer future without having to worry about you suddenly feeling ill or even gradually becoming ill again. I … I'd like it if you spoke to my father's about having you come over for another stay sometime around the end of July or beginning of August to ensure your health is maintained." Rachel had a determined look in her eyes as she looked into the hazel eyes she had come to love so much, to fall in love with more and more each day that passed between them.

One word, "okay." One word was all it took for Rachel to smile broadly and nuzzle into Quinn's neck affectionately.

Pulling Quinn back over to the adults who had been watching their interaction closely Rachel spoke up first. "Quinn and I were just discussing something and we'd like to as you something, dad and daddy." When she looked between both men and saw that she had their attention she continued. "It has come to my attention that Quinn has needs that need to be met in order for her health to remain stable and maybe even a bit better than stable. In order to do so, she is required to stay in contact with me, at the very least, about once every two weeks or so. It is hazardous to her health being unable to do so otherwise. Seeing that this is a health issue that is easily rectifiable, I propose that she be allowed to come over for another stay at our house for two weeks from the 20th of July to the 3rd of August for her health's sake."

Both men looked at each other in contemplation. Rachel could be quite stubborn and the fact that it was over Quinn's health issue, being a half Veela seemed difficult to say the least, they didn't think it was truly an option to refuse. "What exactly is your health issue to be exact? Rachel mentioned that you hadn't been in the best of health very vaguely in her letters to us but she did say that at one point she feared that you would die because your decline in health was due to not being with your mate." He gave her an imploring look. "Will you please explain it to us so that we can understand this better?"

Looking between both men and their earnest facial expressions Quinn acquiesced with a nod. "All right. The very basic condition I have, the illness that is affecting me, is essentially my need for mutual love in order to survive, in order to live. My heart was deteriorating without Rachel loving me while I was in love with her. That is what the very essence of being a Veela is, needing mutual love in order to continue living, so to speak. Without love, we die, our hearts deteriorate and once we hit puberty the way for us to find love is for us to find someone completely immune to our thrall, someone who doesn't drool at us and fall to our feet in false love, in obsession or infatuation. This kind of love is rare and pure and therefore the only love that our Veela will accept. For me … Rachel is that one person. And the thing is though, sometimes this can cause problems in that the other person our Veela finds compatible with us doesn't realize it in time or we are not what they want in another, in a mate. When this event occurs some Veelas end up dying or struggling to find another before they die from not having that mutual love that we need to live. We cannot live without love in any way, shape, or form. That is what makes a Veela, a Veela whether of impure blood or not."

Glances were exchanged before Hiram spoke up this time. "I can see why you need to see Rachel more often. She is, as she says, an extremely lovable girl and we have no reason to disallow you to see her for another extended visit for your health's sake but no funny business under our roof and we will have an open door policy in effect."

Quinn nodded at the men before feeling an insistent hand tugging at her own for attention. Using her peripheral vision she saw that it was Rachel tugging on her hand. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing's wrong I just … I wanted a goodbye kiss before you go." Rachel smiled shyly and Quinn smiled warmly at her.

"Of course." Quinn gave Rachel a peck on the lips and pulled her into her after pulling away to nuzzle into Rachel's neck while Rachel did the same.

"I can't wait for you to come over to visit. I'm so excited to have you for most of the summer!"

"Couldn't agree more, my love."

With that both families dragged their daughters away from each other before apparating back to their respective homes.

X

A week. A week had felt more like a month to Rachel as she bounced around all day waiting for her Veela girlfriend to arrive at her house. Quinn hadn't specified a time in which she would arrive but it felt as if she had been waiting for an eternity for the moment Quinn would knock, or perhaps ring the doorbell, on the door to her home and finally she would be able to see her, hold her, and even kiss her. Rachel was sure this was what going crazy felt like.

Finally hearing a knock on the door Rachel ran to it before either of her fathers could react and she swung the door open so quickly it made a whistling whoosh as it opened to reveal the stunning blonde she had been waiting for and her sister, an equally gorgeous woman with blue eyes. "Quinn!" Rachel yelled in excitement before pulling her into a heartfelt hug and nuzzling into Quinn's neck as if they hadn't seen each other just a week prior. "I missed you so much," Rachel breathed into Quinn's ear, causing Quinn to shiver as she responded in kind.

"I missed you just as much if not more, my love." Quinn nuzzled into Rachel's neck and just breathed her scent in as she enjoyed feeling that closeness and intimacy with Rachel.

"Aren't you two such adorable lovebirds, being all lovey-dovey even with me standing here waiting to be introduced," Frannie teased. She honestly did think the sight of them was quite endearing but she wanted to officially meet her little sister's mate.

"Oh, of course," Quinn stepped back from Rachel's embrace, very reluctantly, before holding her around the waist to introduce both her sister and her mate to each other. "Sorry Frannie. Rachel, this is Frannie, my sister, and Frannie, this is Rachel, my mate. You both are already aware of each other through me talking about both of you to each other but it was about time you officially met each other, isn't it?" Quinn asked pleasantly, happier than Frannie had ever seen her. There seemed to be a bit of a glow around Quinn, her aura was stronger than usual and her locket was a bright sky blue.

"Yes, it's great to finally see that your mate is quite the looker and she seems quite smitten with you as well." Turning to finally address Rachel herself, Frannie stuck a hand out to shake Rachel's own hand firmly but gently. "It was nice meeting you Rachel. I'd say a quick hello to your fathers but I'm running a bit short on time if you could just tell them that I said hi to them and that I'm grateful for their understanding and that I appreciate them allowing Quinn to stay with you not only for this week but also for another two weeks as well. Tell them that I am thanking them on the behalf of my entire family, including Quinn of course."

Rachel nodded her head vigorously in response, "yes, yes I will! Thank you for dropping Quinn off and I hope to see you again when I visit Quinn! It was very nice meeting you officially Frannie!" Frannie simply nodded, gave her sister a quick hug, pulled Rachel in for a hug as well, and apparated back to her own home.

"Let's get your luggage upstairs and then we can … maybe cuddle on my bed … exchange some kisses as well, possibly?"

Smiling widely, Quinn leaned in and gave Rachel a soft and affectionate peck on the lips. "I'm all yours for the next week, love. Whatever you want to do, always."

Heart hammering in her chest at the possibilities, Rachel completely forgot about her fathers being home and standing not too far away. Oh well.

X

So, here's the next chapter and as per usual, please read, review, and I hope you enjoyed!^^ Please your thoughts in a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!^^ Something big might be happening in the next chapter just so you all know and get a bit hyped for it! The more reviews the more likely I am to write an even longer story everybody!;P Also, October 21 is my little sister's big day! She's finally a double digit, she's 10 now and ugh, the emotional feels! I feel like a proud mama/big sis around that girl of mine!^^

姫宮光る


	9. Finally

Chapter 9

Finally

X

Rachel and Quinn had been inseparable since the moment the blonde walked through the door the day before and today seemed much of the same, almost clingy, behavior from the two teenagers. At the very least they were well behaved enough and actually acknowledged the open door policy that the Berry men had imposed on them before Quinn had even come over to stay at their house. Hiram Berry was especially charmed by the blonde while Leroy was still rather wary of her and her charming personality. Leroy had yet to voice his thoughts and concerns over the charming blonde being too charming and seemingly too perfect for his daughter because he knew it would only incite a fight. If he was being honest with himself though … he was actually very glad that the blonde was all too willing to listen to the rules and it seemed like his daughter was the one instigating most of the rebellion more often than not. He was currently out of the house and back to work, something that made him wary of what the two girls would be doing without supervision. He could only imagine and grimace.

He had every right to worry about his baby girl being rebellious because she currently had Quinn pinned down on her bed as she sucked on the sensitive skin on her neck. She was nipping, sucking, licking, and kissing the skin to mark Quinn as hers in the most pleasurable of ways. Quinn was sure that she was going to explode if Rachel kept this up because not only was she being ravaged, there was a knee in between her legs begging her to grind against it. Who was Quinn to argue with the insistent strong thigh? She was grinding away and moaning underneath Rachel as she carefully continued her assault on Quinn's senses. "Merlin, Rachel, don't stop, please, please don't stop." She groaned as Rachel bit at a particularly sensitive nerve in combination with her continued grinding.

"I wasn't planning to stop until you came on my thigh, actually."

This caused an even louder groan of approval from Quinn. "Why are you so fucking bloody sexy and hot Rachel?" She could feel Rachel's smirk against her skin, "you're such a goddess and we haven't even … oh, yes, please do that again." Quinn lost her train of thought at the feeling of Rachel migrating down and kissing at the valley in between her breasts. Rachel had taken Quinn's shirt off almost as soon as they had started snogging each other when both of her fathers had left for work. That had quickly gone from merely snogging each other to being much closer to foreplay between them as Quinn felt Rachel's lips kissing, nipping, sucking, licking, and driving her crazy no matter where they went on her skin.

"Can I take this off too?" Rachel asked, nudging Quinn's bra with her nose.

"You can do anything you want to me." Rachel smirked at Quinn's answer.

"Are you sure that was wise to say? I mean … you're giving me free reign and I might just fuck you into the mattress." Rachel felt Quinn shudder underneath her.

"Please?" That one word broke all of Rachel's restraint as she removed Quinn's bra and the rest of her clothing and started ravishing every inch of her body.

"If I had any control or restraint before, I've lost it all now. I'm not going to stop until you cum, until you're writing beneath me and quivering with an orgasm, Quinn." A particularly loud moan escaped Quinn's lips at the primal tone in Rachel's voice, the promises she made. Luciana was purring her approval in Quinn's mind and she knew that at some point Luciana would want to claim Rachel's body as well, but not now. Now it was Rachel's turn to do whatever she wanted to Quinn's body.

Right now Rachel was currently sucking on Quinn's sensitive and hard nipples and Quinn could do nothing but whimper and moan her pleasured approval at Rachel's careful ministrations. In fact, Rachel seemed to know what she was doing and Quinn wondered how Rachel had any knowledge of what to do considering they were both virgins. "My love, how do you know what to do? You seem a bit … practiced."

Barely pausing to answer, Rachel's slightly muffled voice came from somewhere in between her breasts, "I've had fantasies about doing this to you, about ravaging your body and I just … mmm, your skin tastes so divine, so very sweet." Rachel was momentarily distracted by the abs she was currently sucking on. They were so soft but toned.

"Rach?"

"Oh, right, I just kind of envisioned doing these things to you before and … well, I guess it came to me naturally." There was another pause as she paid special attention getting closer to her goal: the pearl in between Quinn's thighs. "I'm not sure it's too difficult considering that I sometimes felt the need to masturbate in my room when no one else was around or in the Room of Requirement because you left me so sexually frustrated with your refusal to allow me to ravage you or for you to do the same to me." Rachel kissed both sides of Quinn's thighs and another guttural moan left Quinn's lips, knowing how close Rachel was to her center. Rachel merely stared at her pussy lips for just a few moments. "You're so beautiful and you're so wet for me." With that Rachel leaned forward and licked at the slippery entrance full of Quinn's sweet nectar.

"R-Rachel … oh, Merlin, don't stop." Rachel realized that she needed to hold Quinn's thighs down because Quinn was currently bucking up into her and it caused her tongue to slip out of Quinn's entrance. Quinn was sweet and tangy on her tongue, something that excited her immensely. Rachel put her hands firmly on Quinn's thighs as she continued to thrust her tongue inside and explore Quinn's wonderful pussy and the reaction she got from Quinn made it all the more worth it to have her tongue feel strained from her current activity. "You feel so good inside of me." Rachel smirked at that and she could feel Quinn's juices gushing the more she thrust her tongue in and out of Quinn's wonderful tasting pussy. "I … I … I'm going to … ah, I'm going to cum Rachel." That caused an excited moan from Rachel and the vibrations felt so good to Quinn that she finally fell, she finally orgasmed right into Rachel's waiting mouth and the gush of Quinn's sweet nectar caused another moan to vibrate out of Rachel's lips.

Heavy breathing could be heard in the air as they both tried to regain their breath. Rachel had lapped at Quinn's juices and swallowed everything that had come gushing out of Quinn and she moaned at her mate's wonderful flavor. "You taste so amazing, so sweet and tangy on my lips." Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn thoroughly and Quinn moaned at the taste of herself on Rachel's wonderful tongue.

"It's my turn now Rachel," and without further warning she flipped them over. "I want to get a taste of you as well and you're wearing far too much clothing, my love." Quinn took her time kissing down Rachel's chest and unbuttoning each button along the way until she reached her naval and kissed around the hem of Rachel's skirt, causing little moans from Rachel and one particularly guttural moan when she removed her skirt and sniffed around Rachel's wet panties. "My goodness, you smell delicious, the delightful scent of arousal. I want to devour you, to eat your essence."

"Quinn, stop playing with me, please. I've been on edge since we started making love and even more so after I got to taste you and watch you cum on my tongue." The pleading in Rachel's voice caused her Veela to purr in approval.

"You know I cannot deny you anything. What would you like me to do?" Quinn asked, her Veela was whispering suggestions in her ear.

Gasping at the sensation of Quinn's tongue barely grazing her sensitive nub Rachel felt herself quiver in anticipation. "Anything at this point. Just take me, fuck me, make love to me, I don't care!"

"But I need to hear what you _want_ , what you _need_ me to do to you, my love." Quinn paused before deciding to go on. "I … this is all part of the ritual. The courtship ritual is about us giving each other what we need and fulfilling each other's desires. Without me saying a word … you knew what I wanted but I … I _need_ to hear you tell me what you want. I can tell what you want, I can _feel_ what you desire from me but I _have_ to hear you tell me what you desire from me, what you _want_ me to do to you, how you want me to love you, Rachel."

Upon hearing this Rachel felt her desires dampen just enough for her to think coherently. She did want to complete the courtship ritual and in all honesty she was a bit surprised that Quinn wasn't demanding they wait any longer like she had before. "Is there any particular reason you're willing for us to do this now? Before … you would say I was too young and that you didn't want to complete the courtship ritual before I turned sixteen in a few more months' time."

Sighing Quinn moved so that she could see Rachel's face more easily. "I wanted to wait but I realized that I was only hurting myself and in turn hurting you because … the ritual needs to be completed within a certain time limit and in all honesty I was only holding back because I was afraid that you weren't ready for it. In reality I was afraid that I would do something wrong, that we wouldn't enjoy it and complete the courtship ritual correctly out of over eagerness and lack of experience. I realized that it was foolish of me to think that way because no one is experienced in the act of sexual pleasure until they start … well, participating in it and since you seemed so adamant today I couldn't find any reason to fight this natural progression in our relationship. We've been together for more than three months now and you have never seemed more sure of yourself in anything than in desiring this to occur between us so who am I to argue with you, love?"

"All I can say is: FINALLY! Bloody hell, I thought I would die of sexual frustration one day because you wouldn't let me fuck your disease out of you! You know I hardly swear but I was feeling so frustrated by the fact that you wouldn't let me just make love to you and end your suffering and pain in that very easy way! I mean, do you know how bloody sexy you are? Are you aware of how tempting it is seeing your backside and seeing that lovely ass of yours? Or how about your long, toned legs? That sexy neckline you have makes me legitimately drool and stammer in a way I'm not used to doing." Rachel was on a roll and Quinn found herself blushing at the various compliments leaving Rachel's perfect lips. "Don't get me started on how intense your hazel stare is! My goodness! Every time I look at you and see how intensely you're gazing at me, it makes me feel so turned on, so ready to peel all of your clothes off regardless of who is in the room and I'm sure both of my fathers have noticed that I want to tear your clothes right off of your body and slam you into the nearest wall to thrust my fingers into you until you scream my name and cum on my hand!"

Rachel would have said more but Quinn's fingers were rubbing against her wonderful nub. Her clit was being stimulated and she lost all of her coherent thoughts for a moment. "I think I'd like to make you feel the same pleasure you gave me instead. I'll start by doing what you want, what you _need_ from me first. What do you need?"

Incoherent words left Rachel's lips until she finally managed to say, "I want you … inside. I need you to touch me, put your fingers inside, please." Rachel was moaning and the pitchy moans made Quinn feel even more aroused.

"Whatever you ask for, my love, my only one, my mate." With that Quinn gently put a finger inside of Rachel and moaned at the velvety feel of the soft walls surrounding her finger. "You're the love of my life and I will bring you to heaven and bring you back to earth when you cum." Rachel knew she couldn't take much more of this torture and asked for another finger when one just wasn't enough.

"Please … please … I need another … ah, ah! Another finger!" Rachel felt so full the moment a second finger stretched her inside. "Quinn, Quinn, you feel so good!" Rachel was moaning like there was no tomorrow and Quinn's name was falling from her lips like a prayer, a plea for the feeling of completion.

"Hearing you moan my name, feeling your silky heat around my fingers … everything about you is driving me crazy, everything about you feels like finding the one piece of me that has been missing since birth and now I feel whole. You feel so good around my fingers Rachel." Quinn was moaning at the feel of Rachel's walls clenching around her fingers and she found that every time she hit a particular spongy patch, Rachel moaned the loudest then.

"Quinn, don't stop … I'm going to cum," Rachel was panting and groaning guttural moans that made Quinn's arousal peak as she continued to slam her fingers into Rachel and Rachel lifted her own hips in rhythm with Quinn's fingers. "Ah, ah, Quinn … I'm cumming." With an ear piercing scream of Quinn's name Rachel came and Quinn watched as a gush of Rachel's arousal came out of her pussy lips and feeling more than a bit curious she leaned down and licked some of it off of Rachel's pussy. She moaned at the taste of Rachel, a tangy and citrusy flavor.

"Mmm, you taste great, Rachel. A tangy, citrusy flavor on my tongue." Quinn then made eye contact with Rachel as she withdrew her wet hand and licked up Rachel's cum off of her fingers and Rachel moaned at the sight of Quinn being so sexual, so bloody sexy. "I can't get enough of your delicious cum. You taste like the most delicious meal I've ever consumed. Thank you for giving me so much to eat and drink."

Finally having caught her breath, Rachel swatted at Quinn, "stop being so lascivious and come here, I want to feel your naked skin on mine." It was in that moment that Rachel realized something else.

 _Yes, you can now here my thoughts and you can also hear Luciana in your mind as well. Not only that but you have learned some Veela, just a bit, from hearing me speak it as infrequently as I have. You can learn more through either hearing any member of my family speak it or by absorbing some from Luciana's own mind. We are now connected mentally, emotionally, and physically. The courtship ritual has been completed._

Rachel was in slight awe in knowing that she could now understand Quinn's heritage even more and was now able to communicate with her through thoughts. _I think that is quite fucking amazing if I do say so myself!_

Quinn chuckled audibly. _You are such a naughty girl, with a naughty tongue. I might need to punish you for that. Perhaps I should punish you by bringing you to the edge but deny you your orgasms?_

Scoffing, Rachel fired back a response. _You wouldn't dare! I know you wouldn't because not only are you incapable of denying me anything, you'd never be able to resist me begging you for more. I know you Quinn, the thought of denying me anything hurts you and not only that but … I enjoy making you scream my name for too much and I'm sure it's the same for you. I think I've just turned us into super sexual beings now. We'll never be able to keep our hands to ourselves now._

 _Who says I want us to?_ Rachel glanced over at the clock in her room and saw that it was already 3:22 and her fathers would be home at 4:30 sharp since they both apparated to work. _I say we take a nice, slow shower to wash off the sexual aroma around us before my fathers come home. What do you think?_

Instead of responding Quinn stood up and gathered Rachel into her arms and walked her over to the shower and turned the water on before heating it with her magic. "I completely agree with you. I need to wash off your sweaty skin very, _very_ thoroughly don't I?" The smirk on Quinn's face and the husky tone of her voice caused Rachel to shiver in anticipation. She definitely didn't want her fathers knowing what had occurred while they were away at work.

X

When Hiram and Leroy came home it was to the sight of Rachel wrapped up in Quinn's arms as they slept on the bed, curled into each other adorably. Even Leroy melted a bit at the sight of them contently lying in each other's arms. They were a beautiful and endearing couple and he couldn't help but feel as if it was wrong of him to want to separate them at all, especially since his daughter had never looked happier in her life.

"Let's leave them and go get a start on dinner. I feel like today is a soup and vegan pie kind of day. Should we make some bacon for Quinn though? Rachel says that that girl is in love with the stuff and can't seem to eat enough of it and she mentioned that she can't figure out where Quinn put it." Hiram shook his head in amusement because he agreed. The girl was thin and she should weigh much more based on how much of the salty, fattening strips of death she ate.

"That's a rather amusing thought, hold that thought for a moment as I imagine our daughter's disgust and her rants about how unhealthy and fattening it is not to mention how disgusting the slaughter of pigs and all other animals are." They both silently imagined the tirade Rachel had for such things before they both laughed with each other in amusement before turning away from the door.

Nearly an hour later both girls woke up to the various smells permeating the air. Quinn smelled bacon and sat up slowly as she rubbed her eyes. Looking down she saw that Rachel was only just stirring and smiled down at her lover, her mate for life. She leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on her lips, a kiss Rachel responded to almost immediately. Quinn pulled away with a large smile on her face, "did you have a good nap, my princess?"

Beaming in response, Rachel sat up and nuzzled into Quinn's neck. "Well, I have this amazing pillow, the most comfortable pillow really, and it's warm and soft and makes me feel loved. This pillow of mine is also quite gorgeous and …" Rachel leaned up to whisper into Quinn's ear, "so bloody sexy I feel a little wet when this pillow is between my legs." Rachel smirked when she saw Quinn shudder in response.

"Your pillow must be rather … humanlike for you to talk about it in such a way, Rachel." Quinn placed a soft kiss against Rachel's neck and just held her in her arms and that was how Leroy found them. They were holding each other and occasionally exchanging soft kisses on each other's necks.

Clearing his throat he chuckled when he saw Quinn pull away from Rachel guiltily. "Dinner is being served, your highnesses." Quinn's blush was admittedly endearing and he felt himself start to lose his reservations about her and he knew that he couldn't dislike her. She was so earnest in her affections for his daughter. He could see it in the way she seemed to solely concentrate on Rachel and all of her needs and wants and how could he dislike that about someone else? How could he fight against knowing that this girl, however young they were, would and could take care of his daughter's needs and would be able to do so without a single threat for her to do so? He watched as Quinn stood up from the bed and helped Rachel up as well, looking at her like she was the only person in the room, no, more like she was the only person in the world.

"I can smell that it's your favorite creamy potato and carrot soup and … vegan coconut cream pie." Quinn said, looking at Rachel adoringly.

"Some days I swear you have a blood hound's nose. Honestly, Quinn, what scent is my shampoo?" Just when Quinn opened her mouth to answer Rachel put her hand on top of her mouth, "I meant that rhetorically. No need to answer, my love." When Quinn smirked Rachel shook her head before seemingly whispering something into Quinn's ear that made her smirk vanish and a blush to paint her features instead.

"Girls, just so you know, I _am_ still in the room and I'd rather you both keep it PG for my sake and for your father's sake as well when you come down the stairs with me." They threw him sheepish looks before continuing their way down the stairs and being wrapped in the warmth and scent of the wonderful food they would soon be consuming as they both realized how hungry they were in this moment.

"Everything smells amazing! I can quite literally eat an entire pig's worth of bacon right now." Rachel shuddered in disgust at Quinn's hunger for such things.

 _Better make sure you rinse your mouth before you try to kiss my lips. I hate the smell and taste of the dead pig you like so much. You know I don't begrudge you what you like to eat but I won't kiss you otherwise, darling._

 _Oh, I know, trust me, I know that you won't. I will rinse my mouth out,_ thoroughly _, before we kiss and I'll even eat a mint just to make sure you don't have any reason_ not _to kiss me, my love. I learned my lesson from last time._

Accidentally letting out a cackle both of her fathers turned around to stare at her while Quinn looked away in embarrassment. "Is there a funny joke either of you would like to share?"

Shaking her head, Quinn answered for Rachel. "Don't worry, it was just Rachel being Rachel and she thought it was funny to tease me about something that happened during the school year, that's all really."

Leroy looked between both girls and decided he didn't want to know. "All right, if that's all it was, let's set up the plates and silverware for dinner. Rachel, go grab the plates please." At Rachel's nod he turned to Quinn, "you, Quinn, can help us by getting the cooling mats so that the pots don't melt into the table." They grabbed their wands and their various jobs were completed. "I actually wanted you to do this the muggle way." Leroy sighed as he watched everything being completed within the blink of an eye. Leroy worked for the ministry of magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and was, rightly so, fascinated by muggle appliances and ways of life. He incorporated many things he learned about in his own home and thought that life without magic was quite fascinating.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I forgot!" Leroy just shrugged his shoulders in disappointment. "I'll remember for next time! I promise!"

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. We can just do it the muggle way tomorrow night instead. Let's just enjoy dinner now, love."

With that dinner went without a hitch and both men realized that Rachel was not exaggerating how much her girlfriend really liked eating bacon. It was a bit disturbing to see her put away piece after piece so easily and grab another plateful on top of what had to be a full plate already. When they noticed their daughter looking in their direction she had a look that said, 'I told you so!' on her face.

X

It seemed to be a bit of a reoccurring event. As soon as Rachel's fathers left for work, Rachel would pounce on Quinn and they made love for several hours and right now was no exception. "Rachel, Rachel, ah, ah … ooooh, Rachel, don't stop. Mmm, keep going. You have such a talented tongue, oh, fuck!" Quinn was moaning and holding on to Rachel's hair gently with one hand while the other was gripping the sheets as she attempted to hold on for dear life. Rachel truly was quite talented with her tongue, the way her tongue fucked her pussy relentlessly made Quinn squirm in delightful bliss. Nothing could be better than the feeling of Rachel lapping at her, tongue fucking her, and eating her out like there was no tomorrow. "Mmm, I'm cumming Rachel!" Quinn screamed Rachel's name into the hot air as she panted heavily and stared unseeingly at the ceiling.

"Mmm, you taste great on my tongue. I love this flavor, your flavor so much, Quinn." Rachel continued to lap at Quinn until she seemed to have come down from her high. After a minute of recuperating Quinn flipped Rachel onto her back and grabbed Rachel's hips to position them the way she wanted them.

"We've never tried this position before but … I've always wanted to see what this feels like." Quinn positioned them so that their pussy lips were rubbing against each other and their clits got maximum stimulation. "If you don't like it just tell me, love." Seeing Rachel's nod, Quinn started moving so that their lips and clit got quite a bit of friction and they both moaned simultaneously at the sensations they felt. It almost felt as if whatever one felt the other felt as well as they made love to each other.

"Quinn, this feels … amazing, so incredible. I don't think we can feel even closer than we already do like this." They were panting heavily into the air as they continued to thrust their hips against each other in a rhythm only lovers knew.

"You feel so amazing against me like this Rachel. I don't think I can do this much longer." They sped up their movements for another minute until they both felt their climaxes hit them simultaneously, feeling like one in that single moment.

Just lying in each other's arms they breathed heavily, trying to regain their breath with Rachel lying on top of Quinn's naked, sweaty chest. "I don't know why I didn't realize I loved you sooner. Merlin, I think I've become addicted to the feeling of having you cum on my tongue, addicted to having as much sex with you as possible. I don't think I can think about anything else." Rachel admitted.

Smiling Quinn explained what the reason for that was. "Actually, the only reason you can't really think about anything else right now is because after the courtship ritual is complete there is a period that lasts a few weeks, depending on each couple of course, in which the couples who have recently completed the courtship ritual cannot sate their desire for each other. For most couples the average is about two weeks to a month or so. Some couples experience a shorter period of time that ranges closer to two weeks though and there are couples who have had this period for a month and a half to nearly two months. In order for it to last for a smaller period of time couples need to … erm, have intercourse more often in the time period after the courtship ritual to sort of get rid of the residual effects of the courtship ritual. Mostly the, so to speak, increase in libido/sexual drive is the most lasting effect of the courtship ritual. I fear that our sex drives won't be sated sooner because I will be leaving in just one short day and I won't see you until a week has passed and your father has brought you to my residence."

"Basically, you're telling me that we have a lot of bonking to do before we're sexually sated with each other?" Rachel asked bluntly, something that still caused Quinn to blush from time to time.

"That's a rather blunt way to put it but essentially that is what I am saying. Based on how often we will be seeing each other, as in the lack of seeing each other for a week, it will extend our hyper sexual period of desiring each other. This is a rather fortunate or unfortunate thing, depending on what our different perspectives might be. For me … I will not suffer physically but mentally with thoughts of how much I need you while you will suffer with the need to … copulate with me despite our distance from each other. It will be a hard week apart for both of us for those very reasons and I honestly have never heard of two mated pairs purposefully staying apart for any extended period of time after the courtship ritual has been fully completed. It's unheard of and I think perhaps there might be a reason for it though I personally don't know why as of yet." Quinn paused as she wracked her brain for anything, any piece of lore she might have heard over the years about the particular reason as to why mated pairs didn't separate after the courtship ritual during their period of desire for each other. When nothing came to mind she noticed Rachel's silence. "Rachel?"

For a moment Rachel shifted slightly so she could pull the blanket over their bodies, rather than lying over top of them like they had been. "I'm nervous that this will be a bad thing for us. I don't want you to have to endure any kind of pain because we were separated for a week before seeing each other again after completing the courtship ritual. Will you really be all right?"

Nodding her head, Quinn couldn't think of any desperately adverse effects that could happen during their week apart from each other. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I don't want you thinking any kind of rubbish in that beautiful mind of yours about how I'm going to die or become completely ill because we're not having our wicked ways with each other, Rachel." Rachel sighed but nodded her head. "I think we should get dressed and perhaps get a quick nip in since I'm shattered now after you kept me up so late last night."

An almost evil sounded laugh left Rachel's lips as she summoned their clothes and they got comfortable under the blankets once again. It seemed like they merely blink and it was already the day of Quinn leaving the Berry residence and Rachel had tears in her eyes as she said goodbye to the love of her life for a week of torture. They held each other for a long moment before Quinn finally left with her father and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

X

It had been four days, four long days, since Rachel had last been with Quinn and both of her fathers had noticed a difference in her behavior. She wasn't quite forlorn but she wasn't quite happy either without Quinn around. Rachel seemed to be lost in her own world more often than not and sometimes she seemed a bit … fidgety almost. It was as if Rachel was going through some kind of withdrawal of sorts. The day had started off normally enough for the Berry family as they had breakfast before both men apparated to work when something out of the ordinary happened.

The flames in their fireplace activated as a head appeared out of the green flames, the head of one Judy Fabray to be exact. "Rachel, Rachel are you there dear?" From where the fireplace was it was easy to see that Rachel was in her kitchen, the rooms were open rooms and the fireplace was facing the kitchen. "Oh, there you are! I have terrible news. Something is wrong with Quinn, she … she has not had any strength in her body for the last few days and worse yet! Today she hasn't even managed to get up! She cannot seem to carry the weight of her own body and we don't know what's wrong with her! We fear that it has something to do with the courtship ritual but she can barely speak, can barely do anything because she's become so weak, so very ill!"

Rachel ran over to the fireplace immediately, worried about her lover. "What do I have to do? What can I do to help her Mrs. Fabray? Is there any way I can do something, anything to help her at all?"

Judy looked over to the two Berry men, still sitting at the table and she saw them give a nod. "I suppose you can floo over to our residence momentarily so we can see if it is because she is weaker than we feared and perhaps seeing you physically will help her, save her." Judy looked over to the men once more, "I thank you for allowing Rachel over just to help my daughter. She is … she is in terrible shape if I'm being honest and only Rachel can rescue her from whatever ails her at this moment, we're sure of it."

"We understand. If it was our daughter in your shoes we would do anything to keep her from harm, to keep her alive. Well, most anything really. Just … have her back as soon as Quinn is feeling even remotely better and let us know if she might not come back tonight if she must stay overnight to watch over her." Leroy, surprisingly enough, had spoken up when he was the one who seemed most opposed to Rachel's relationship with Quinn. Well, surprise for the other three occupants of the room. It made sense though, he knew that Rachel would never forgive him if Quinn were to die and not only that but with the desperate way the frazzled mother looked he was sure that Quinn must be in danger of dying and he couldn't imagine what he would do were his daughter in Quinn's shoes. He would never forgive himself if he allowed Quinn to die just because he had reservations about Quinn's relationship with his daughter being an eternal love kind of deal. Before he knew what was happening, having been lost in his thoughts, Judy was getting ready to leave and yelled frantically, frazzled.

Nodding her head Judy reached out for Rachel. "We don't have much time since Quinn seems to be growing weaker by the minute, hurry!"

"I need your address first! Wait!" With that Judy recited her address for Rachel clearly and stepped away from the fireplace to await Rachel's arrival through the floo network. Only moments later Rachel was flying out of their fireplace and landed gently on the couch despite her abrupt ejection from the fireplace and becoming airborne for just a few moments.

"You're finally here! Follow me, Rachel!" Judy walked at a brisk pace through the large mansion like home that the Fabray's resided in. Rachel felt as if she was walking around in a maze with how many rooms, hallways, and staircases she walked around to make it to Quinn's room. "Here she is, go to her and please, help her." Judy looked at Rachel imploringly as Rachel entered and saw Quinn lying on the sheets, paler than she should be. Almost all of the color had been drained from Quinn's face.

Rachel was at Quinn's side immediately and she took Quinn's hand into her own. "How did it come to this? Why are you so ill again, no even more ill than you were before we completed the courtship ritual?"

At the mere sight of Rachel, Quinn's health improved slightly. She gathered enough strength to speak to her. "I believe it is because I completed the courtship ritual after I had been away from you for too long. I hadn't seen you in just over a week and because of that I wasn't quite strong enough to complete the courtship ritual without any residual effects. Not only that but I completed the ritual without allowing for us to completely finish out our … period of desire."

"Will … will you be all right? Should I … initiate the start of what we did while we were at my house? If that's all it takes for you to feel better than I'll do it!"

Quinn nodded her assent and they started off slowly and with each kiss and move towards sexual fulfillment Quinn regained her strength little by little. At one point Rachel was worried about Quinn's family hearing them while Quinn laughed and assured her that none of her family members would be able to hear because of how far away their own rooms were and because of the fact that she generally had her room sound proofed with spells in place.

Almost immediately after they had finished and were lying naked and in each other's arms Quinn knew she felt better. "I think we need to keep doing this for at least another week, maybe even longer, in order for me to stabilize. As soon as this period of time is over … I will be well again and back to my normal health without any more chances of slipping down in health."

Grinning lasciviously, Rachel replied in a sultry tone of voice. "I certainly don't mind seeing you naked and bringing you to climax over and over again. In fact, if I'm being honest, seeing you cum with your head thrown back in ecstasy is one of my favorite things." Quinn rolled her eyes but agreed with the sentiment entirely and before long she couldn't think about anything other than how amazing Rachel was in bed, bed creaking as she writhed and moaned Rachel's name in euphoria before screaming loudly in climax.

X

So here is the anticipated smut that you were all waiting for! I hope you enjoyed and leave me a review to tell me how much the smut was worth the wait, if you liked it anyways. I haven't written smut for a while I don't think, not for about half a year anyways. As always, please leave your thoughts in a review and continue to read, review, and enjoy!^^ Also, I was wondering if anyone would be opposed to the use of a life-like strap-on in the next chapter that I'm currently writing and nearly finished with? Please tell me now, especially since I even updated early so no one had to wait a whole week for some smutastic Faberry fun!

姫宮光るより


	10. The Test

Chapter 10

The Test

X

Quinn was extremely nervous about Rachel meeting the rest of her family. So far her parents and older sister really liked Rachel and her 'spunk' in their words. She was extremely well liked and they had been teasing Quinn endlessly about having Rachel over every day after her fathers left for work to … well, essentially for them to make love, or fuck, each other like crazy and now Rachel was staying over for two weeks and she would be arriving any minute now with one of her fathers to escort her. Quinn was a bit of a nervous wreck because as a part Veela, being apart from her mate for any extended period of time was difficult. Rachel had been sleeping over at night and waking up about an hour before her fathers woke up to make sure she came back before they noticed that she hadn't been in her room all night.

And right now Quinn was waiting and pacing. Her sister came over to her when she noticed that Quinn was pacing in the house's parlor area. "What's up Quinnie? Can't wait to have your mate over for some more ravishing? You know … I thought that we wouldn't be able to hear you from the other side of the house but apparently your mate can scream that loudly. Don't you know any silencing charms little sister?"

Blushing Quinn retorted with embarrassment, "What are you on about? I do know silencing charms and I did in fact use them so the only way you would have been able to hear is if … if you were standing right outside of my door and using one of the Weasley's extendable ears to eavesdrop under the door! Now that I think about that though I wouldn't put it passed you Frannie." Quinn was now glaring at her sister with annoyance and before either sister could react there was a knock at the door and within moments Quinn was sprinting to beat her sister to the door and opened the door swiftly. Slightly out of breath and red in the face, Quinn greeted Rachel and Hiram Berry at the door. "Hello, welcome to my home! Please, come in!"

Hiram shook his head and had an amused glint, having seen Frannie just as out of breath and red in the face as Quinn and guessing that they had been racing for the right to open the door. "Oh, I would love to but I just came to drop Rachel off because she has luggage, far too much in fact." He gave Rachel a pointed look and Rachel in turn crossed her arms and looked back at him defiantly in response, not backing down. Rolling his eyes at his daughter's behavior he turned back to the two women. "I have to be off to work soon. Please take care of her and do not forget that she is vegan and refuses to eat any animal products. The muggle neighbors corrupted her years ago when she was a child and had a playdate with one of them. She was eight and the child, not knowing any better, had allowed their older brother to show them some heinous video footage on a cucumber, no compost … no … combuter … I don't remember the device my husband said it was called, but anyways he showed them this video on some youtubee site about the slaughter of animals and since then she refuses to eat meat." He shook his head at his difficulties in understanding muggles and their mischief.

"Dad! You didn't have to tell her about that and it is absolutely atrocious that humans would slaughter animals so senselessly and brutally when there are many more humane ways to end their lives mercifully, kindly!" Rachel was obviously passionate about this particular topic. "I'm actually unsure of the protocol in the wizarding world but … I've not the stomach for it now after seeing such vivid and abhorring butchery of innocent, defenseless animals. And not only that! They have deplorable living spaces that no living creature should ever have to live in under any circumstances!" Rachel would have continued but Quinn came up to her and wrapped her arms around Rachel, stopping her mid rant.

"I can hear how passionate you are about this topic, my love. I really can but you need to calm down and not work yourself up too much. Your father needs to leave soon and it is time for some breakfast seeing as I have yet to eat." Rachel felt immediately soothed by being encompassed by Quinn's warmth.

Frannie took this lull to tease them, "Yeah, little Q-ball here couldn't bring herself to eat anything, even a piece of bacon, while waiting for you so she must be starving for some of her favorite slab of meat! You should have seen her! Pacing around the foyer and waiting for your arrival as if you haven't seen each other in over a year!" Frannie gave an almost wistful sounding sigh, "young love truly is a beautiful thing."

This caused Quinn to flush horribly while Hiram chuckled and agreed with the sentiment. "All right, well I'd best be going now since I already stayed a few minutes later than I planned to, watching you girls acting as if you were parted lovers finally reunited." This time Rachel was blushing as well as she glared at her father for teasing her too. "Come give me a hug, darling. You won't see me for two weeks so I'd like one last hug."

Rachel moved in to hug her father and Quinn commented on something that caused even Hiram's cheeks to redden. "Now I know who Rachel inherited her dramatic flair from. I never thought it was Leroy but now my suspicions have been confirmed."

"Just know that I am Rachel's father and an adult … I will most definitely get you back when I'm not on a time crunch to go to work on time. Also, I do know where you live." He added jokingly, giving Quinn a playful glare.

Shoving at her father lightly, Rachel looked at him sternly, "she's the love of my life! You're not allowed to threaten her or I'll never come home after my two weeks are up!"

Mock gasping in shock and dramatically placing his hands on his cheeks, Hiram pretended to be hurt. "Oh, dear daughter! I raised you for nearly 16 years and this is the payment and thanks I receive from you? How will I ever go to work dreading that you will never come home, daughter?" Hiram turned away from Rachel as he continued dramatically, "I cannot look upon your face, the face of traitorous traitor!"

Giggling, Rachel turned her father around and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I hope you have a wonderful day at work dad. I'll see you in two weeks!" Rachel gave him a megawatt smile before quickly adding, "Oh! And tell daddy that he has nothing to worry about and that I love him! Also give him a kiss on the cheek for me please!" Hiram nodded before apparating in the blink of an eye.

"Now that he's gone, we need to get some breakfast in Quinn stat! Bacon is one of the only ways she stays bearable most days … since you're here as well Rachel, I suppose she's going to be a lot more bearable than usual." Quinn glared over at her sister. There was a wicked smirk on her face and before she could say anything to interrupt her sister she continued. "Oh, and be sure to put _stronger_ silencing charms on the door would you? The entire house doesn't need to hear you two shagging in Quinnie's room because we do _know_ but it's one thing to know and another to hear her mate screaming her name for the entire house to hear, you know?"

Quinn gave her sister a stern look, "Frannie … I'm going to kill you one day!" Frannie looked down at her necklace and saw that her half was red while her sister's half showed green, finally!

"And that's my cue to exit because I'm in danger according to my locket. I thought having your mate around was supposed to calm you down, Quinnie." With that Frannie also disappeared by apparating to another part of the house before Quinn could attempt to strangle her sister.

"Merlin, that was embarrassing! And, I'm normally a very calm person … aren't I?" Quinn asked, looking at Rachel for confirmation.

Smiling, Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "You're typically a very composed individual." Rachel leaned in, a smirk on her face as she whispered into the shell of Quinn's ear sensually, "the only time you're not quite so composed is when I'm going down on you and eating you for everything you're worth."

"Fuck!" before Rachel could react Quinn was quickly dragging Rachel to her room and Rachel found herself being slammed against the door with a hand shoved into her knickers and she moaned loudly as two fingers entered her slick entrance urgently. "You're so wet Rachel. Fuck, you feel so tight and warm around my fingers."

"Oh, fuck is right, Quinn. Fuck me." Rachel moaned as Quinn set a frantic pace and she felt stars explode behind her eyelids when she climaxed after only a few minutes of Quinn's impossibly quick pace. "I'm cumming, Quinn, _Quinn!_ " Rachel screamed loudly as she came into Quinn's warm hand.

X

More than an hour later they were both lying in bed naked in each other's arms. Rachel was lying on Quinn, her head in the crook of Quinn's neck, and an arm around Quinn's stomach and Quinn had an arm wrapped around Rachel's waist as they lay still trying to catch their breaths after several rounds of both lovemaking and just fucking each other. "I can't get enough of you." Quinn placed a soft kiss against the top of Rachel's head as she spoke, still a little breathless.

"Speak for yourself Quinn, you're such a goddess in bed. You're like an addiction I have, I have no self-control around you. Merlin, my fathers can't blame you because I honestly can't keep my hands to myself in any way whatsoever. I just … I feel compelled to make love to you, to have sex with you, to fuck you. I almost feel as if I'm a nympho when we're around each other for more than a few minutes." Rachel was shattered from how many rounds but she still felt the need humming underneath her skin.

"I completely agree but you do realize it is because of the period of desire, we call it Courtship Lust. We cannot help but want each other during this period of time and we simply desire each other and after we've made love for the duration we will, of course, be able to control our desires more often. Veela are sexual creatures though, next to love we cannot live without having sex so often." Quinn shivered when she felt Rachel press a kiss to her neck. "If you want another round … I'm sure I can manage but … I've been wondering how you feel about … a certain sexual toy? Before you ask, no I did not buy it myself and I was mortified to find out that my own sister would give me this present for my birthday and even made sure to send a card that said 'Use it well, little sister. It feels life like when you wear it to enhance sexual pleasure and can turn your girl cum into a similar consistency of semen! I don't know if you can get your mate pregnant but be careful!' I really was quite ready to send my sister a howler in response to her rather … thoughtful but entirely inappropriate gift to me." Rachel was curious now.

Clearing her throat lightly Rachel asked, "May I see it?" Turning completely red, Quinn turned to one of her drawers and in between one of her towels lay a strap-on that wasn't quite flesh colored but it was close if someone were as red as their blush on their entire body. "How … erm, how long is it, Quinn?"

Thinking back for a moment Quinn guessed, "Frannie … erm, didn't send the … strap-on in its original box for various reasons … but she did mention offhandedly to me that it was eight and a half inches of fun, in her words obviously, (21.59 centimeters would be the English standard but most readers are American so, yeah) I believe. I'm completely mortified by having to ask but … I figured that it was as good a time as any to tell you that my sister sent me such a gift."

"Will you wear it so I may see what it looks like when it's in use?" They both had flushes to their cheeks for different reasons. Rachel had to admit that her curiosity was definitely getting the better of her and she wanted to see what it looked like and more or less give her virginity to Quinn in a different way. Quinn again answered nonverbally with a mere nod. As soon as she had the straps placed on her it seemed to actually become a part of her with the straps and the actual phallus changing color to match Quinn's skin tone as well. Both of their faces flushed at the sight before them, quite turned on but also fascinated by such an interesting thing. It was completely raised in arousal. "Do you … do you want me to … erm, help you with that?"

"Um, what … what do you mean?" Quinn asked, her voice husky.

"Quinn, I'm asking if you want me to take care of your stiffy for you since you're quite erect and all." The shyness Rachel had displayed earlier had turned into something else, had turned into desire.

"You're not … disgusted by it? It looks like a real willy after all." Quinn's voice was still husky but uncertain now.

"Of course not, love. This is, technically, a part of you and I love everything about you, even your temporary cock my love. It's kind of beautiful like you are, everything about you is beautiful and … I can't resist … can I … give you head, Quinn?" Rachel watched as Quinn's dick twitched in response to those words. "I can see that you want it." Nodding her consent Quinn managed to open her eyes and the sight before her made her feel even more turned on and her hard dick _felt_ the sensation of Rachel touching her, stroking her. She felt as if this cock was a part of her and the sensation was so … sensitive.

"Rachel, it feels so real, like you're really touching a part of me right now, Merlin." Rachel only smirked as she licked from the base to the tip, "fuck, that feels so good, Rachel!" They both moaned at the sensations. Rachel was surprised that she liked Quinn's flavor though she expected to taste something more like rubber than Quinn's actual sweet and tangy flavor.

"Surprisingly this tastes just like you Quinn. I was expecting it to taste like rubber but it tastes just like your pussy." With that Rachel concentrated on bringing Quinn more pleasure instead of describing how much she liked tasting Quinn and how warm she felt against her tongue. Rachel was serious now and she took a taste of the pre-cum on Quinn's tip and moaned at the flavor and finally took Quinn's head into her mouth and Quinn screamed in response.

" _RACHEL!_ " Rachel continued her ministrations and moved her head down until she reached her throat. She opened her mouth to take a deep breath in before forcing her way down until she reached the end of Quinn's dick and her nose was brushing against her trimmed curls. "Sweet Merlin, Rachel …" Quinn lost her words as she moaned deeply at the sensation of feeling herself reach the back of Rachel's throat. "Have you ever … done this before?" Quinn was scared to think that Rachel might have performed this particular service to Finn before seeing how easily she took all of her cock into her mouth and even going as far as deep throating her.

Drawing back, Rachel released Quinn with a pop. "No, I have not. I just … I suppose I don't have a gag reflex and I know this because I accidentally ate one of the Weasley's throw up candy in the Slytherin common room and I never threw up though I felt a bit sick and nauseous." Quinn nodded her head in acceptance. "I … I've only ever done sexual things with you and as much as I thought I loved and liked Finn … I was never comfortable with him getting hard when we so much as kissed a bit."

"That makes me really happy to hear, the fact that you only ever felt comfortable with me to the point that we're here doing this right now. You giving me oral with a fake cock and enjoying it. Well, at least I hope you're enjoying this." Smirking Rachel brought her head all the way down on Quinn again without warning and Quinn forgot all about her insecurity as Rachel sucked and liked and swallowed around her. After a moment of just swallowing around Quinn's long cock Rachel pulled back and started bobbing up and down the entire length much to Quinn's pleasure. After what felt like a drawn out minute Quinn felt herself ready to blow and she tried to warn Rachel. "Rachel I'm … I'm going to cum soon." Rachel didn't stop and Quinn gently pulled at Rachel's head in warning. "I'm going to cum." Rachel ignored her and redoubled her efforts until she felt Quinn's hot cum shooting down her throat and she moaned in pleasure. The taste of Quinn's cum, citrusy and sweet but with a different consistency, made Rachel orgasm as well.

Collapsing on Quinn's frame heavily, they both tried to catch their breath once again. "That was amazing and I wouldn't mind using your toy when the mood strikes in the future, love."

"Agreed. You were amazing, my love." Quinn kissed the top of Rachel's head, "I'm quite knackered now. Maybe we should nip for a bit before we start preparing for the rest of my family's arrival tomorrow. Most of the house work has been done but … well, we're just doing a few finishing touches and cooking for the most part tomorrow. I believe about fifty family members will be arriving."

" _Fifty_?" Rachel's tone was quite shocked. "That's a lot of people, Quinn."

"It isn't exactly every single member of my family but it is the majority of them. A few can't make it for various reasons mostly due to job obligations they couldn't get out of to visit." Quinn almost forgot what time they were to arrive. "Oh, and they're coming for dinner mostly. A few will come earlier to help but for the most part they will be arriving around six."

"Why do I get the feeling that they are going to interrogate me and potentially eat me alive?" Rachel asked rhetorically.

Quinn smiled mischievously in a lascivious way, "I'm the only one who has any right to eat you alive, Rachel." Rachel blushed a bright red in response but didn't deny it at all.

X

The next day arrived far too quickly for both of their liking. Their sexual desires had slowed down just a bit after all of their love making for the last ten days but it was most definitely still present. They had snuck away after breakfast for a quick nookie and protested vehemently at Frannie's teasing. "They think they're so sly but we know you're sneaking away to bonk each other before everyone else comes over, lovebirds!" Blushing but undeterred they made it back to Quinn's room for what was supposed to be a quick round that ended up being several rounds spread over half an hour before they were satisfied for the next few hours and took a shower together to 'conserve water for environmental purposes'.

"How are you feeling? All right there love?" Quinn asked, noticing that Rachel seemed more anxious after they had completed their showers.

"All right as I can be. I'm rather worried about your family subjecting me to the Spanish Inquisition Santana sometimes mentions about her ancestors having dealt with being persecuted when the witch hunt was prominent centuries ago." Rachel sighed, "I want them to approve of me as your mate. I want them to more than just approve and actually like me."

Pushing a stray lock of hair out of Rachel's face, Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks tenderly. "They will love you because I chose you, my Veela chose you, and they know that more often than not we choose our mates correctly because they are the ones who can love us genuinely without the false love created by the thrall. They will know, upon seeing us, that we are most definitely sealed to each other. I don't think they will know we are finished with the courtship ritual just yet because my … my grandmother, the matriarch of our clan, must approve of you first and there are things she must say and do with you before the rest of the clan will accept you fully in that way."

Looking into Quinn's eyes Rachel knew that she shouldn't ask any questions because they were questions Quinn couldn't answer. _I'm not scared … just nervous about this because it seems so hush hush to me Quinn._ They didn't often communicate through their bond because they preferred hearing each other's voices out loud instead of just in their minds. "I trust you, love."

With that they continued on with aiding with the preparations that had yet to be done and before Rachel was entirely ready Fabray clan members who were coming to help started arriving in small waves around the living room area of the house rather than at the door way, knowing that it would be far too crowded that way. The few clan members who had arrived at noon looked at Rachel with curiosity but did not approach yet, knowing that they would meet her all in due time. So far the table had been set with many dishes strewn about the large, rectangular table for easy access with many dishes Rachel did not recognize amongst them. There was a large tub of some kind of curry that looked more like soup than a stew with cut out baguettes in four large bowls next to it. There was what appeared to be her favorite vegan casserole on the table as well.

"I … might have told my mother about your veganism and helped her with making your favorite vegan casserole and coconut crème pie as well because she wouldn't have made anything vegan friendly otherwise." Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn softly on the lips.

"You're so wonderful, Quinn. The fact that you told your mum and actually helped prepare vegan friendly food for me makes me love you even more when I thought I couldn't keep falling in love with you, love." Foreheads pressed against each other, eyes locked, they were the picture perfect couple and they didn't notice that some of Quinn's relatives looking at the scene with interest and smiles of adoration at the endearing sight.

Blushing Quinn responded, "you've done the same for me too, what with making sure I had plenty of bacon in your house just for my visit last week. You're more than wonderful, you're brilliant, you know that, love?" It was Rachel's turn to blush at the meaningful compliment.

"Suppose we'll just keep being brilliant and wonderful together, won't we Quinn?"

The smile on Quinn's face couldn't be any wider or happier looking. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Your mate I presume?" a voice to their right asked. They simultaneously turned to see a rather intimidating figure at a staggering height of 6' 6" (198.2 centimeters or 1.98 meters) but he had a kind face to accompany his large stature.

"Uncle Barry!" Quinn jumped into the tall man's arms and he swung her around as if she was a little girl for several moments before setting her down. She giggled childishly and his happy laughter rang out as they gave each other a once over. "You're still such a giant! I would think you were part giant if not for the fact that we all know you're pure Veela Uncle Barry!" The irony was not lost on Rachel about his name being Barry while her last name, in turn was, also Berry. Quinn turned to Rachel excitedly, "this is my uncle, Barry Wouchinski and Uncle Barry, this is my mate Rachel Berry!"

"We have a common name so we must get along then, little one. I can see that you make my niece happy. You better keep her that way, Venra, or else the rest of the family will set you straight." Barry said sternly, protectively.

"Excuse me but … what does Venra mean?" Rachel asked, her face furrowed unsurely.

He smiled at the question, "it seems Quinn has not told you? It is simply a way of addressing a Veela's mate, a respectful term to distinguish who the mate of the Veela is."

Rachel nodded in understanding, a blush on her cheeks again. "So, I'm your Venra Quinn. I like the sound of that quite a lot."

Quinn leaned in to give Rachel a peck on the cheek. "Come on, we've got loads of work that still needs to be done yet my love."

Faster than Rachel thought time could pass it was already approaching six and she was nervous beyond belief to meet the rest of Quinn's family in what seemed like the blink of an eye. The final dishes had been set on the table, additional seating choices added into the living room, soft music being played magically, and the door was open for the guests as Russell and Judy greeted everyone coming from the entrance while other family members opted to apparate in the living room area. There was a bit of chaos for a few moments until a hush fell over everyone as the matriarch, Lorraine Fabray, made her entrance. The silence wasn't tense as it was out of respect that it fell over the occupants of the room, respect for their oldest living female member.

Lorraine looked around the room and her eyes caught sight of Rachel, and Rachel felt as if those deep emerald eyes were boring into her own, their eyes locked for several moments. Finally her gaze moved away and she surveyed the rest of the room. "Welcome all of my children, grandchildren, cousins, nieces, and nephews and the mates of all attendees of this fine dinner in celebration of the newest Venra in our ranks. This evening looks like it's off to a smashing start with all of the preparation my lovely Judy has worked on with the help of her family and some of our more able family members arriving early to help out." She looked around again and smiled as she spoke once more, "let us feast upon this wonderful meal and thank Judy, Russell, Frannie, and Quinn for everything they did to prepare for today! Let us raise our glasses for those who could not make it tonight!" With that a large bustle came about as various family members went for the many dishes lining the long table.

"I feel as if her gaze is on me and me alone Quinn. Is she … is she going to test me?" Rachel's nervousness spiked again and Quinn couldn't help but find her behavior quite adorable.

"Don't worry so much my love. She is … in a way I suppose, testing you. This is all merely a chance for my family to really get to know you Rachel. They all just want to meet you, to find out what kind of person you are, but most of all … they want to make sure that you're a good fit for me. Most of this is formality, honestly, but some of it is much more serious than that even. I can assure you that most of today is just for you to meet everyone and for them to get their opinion of you. A small part of it is seeing if you truly are meant to be with me or not." Quinn looked around and saw that there were many eyes on them but no one was actively eavesdropping on their conversation for the moment. "There have been cases in which a Venra is deemed unfit for the family because there was love in their hearts but something else that wasn't pure, that was tainted in a way that was detrimental to both the Veela mate as well as the rest of the family. It is only then that the Venra may be removed as a mate option in the family. Usually the family wants to do this long before even the sealing occurs but occasionally it ends up like our case, in which case it is more of a formality because we are already fully sealed to each other and the courtship ritual completed, not that they know that I don't think."

Rachel took a deep calming breath. "All right … so what is the etiquette for this? Do I walk around to them individually with you or do I wait for them? Do I need to talk to them alone?" Rachel had so many questions and Quinn could feel her panic bubbling at the surface once more.

"Take a deep breath love." Quinn leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against Rachel's lips. "I will be with you every step of the way and we should eat first, the family wants us to be fed first for the sake of both of our health before they speak with us more formally." Quinn led Rachel by the small of her back to where the feast was taking place, particularly over to the vegan entrees, snacks, and dessert section of the table. They ate their fill, Quinn joining in despite knowing she could have anything at the table she desired. Rachel appreciated it immensely and told her so, and forgetting their audience, gave Quinn a loving kiss on the lips, gentle but firm.

Smiling Rachel pulled away after a moment to whisper against her lips, "I love you so much Quinn. You make me so happy and I hope I make you just as happy as I am. I'm ecstatic more than just happy if I'm being completely honest." Quinn pressed her forehead against Rachel's once more before feeding her a particularly delicious coconut crème pie and Rachel moaned softly in response to the delectable dish. "Goodness, I might even say that this is even better than my father's recipe Quinn, something I thought impossible."

Quinn smirked smugly, "I have my secrets. It might or might not have to do with bacon being in the pie darling." Rachel's eyes widened momentarily, already having finished her piece she didn't choke. "I'm just joshing you my love."

A light slap against the shoulder was Quinn's reward for her joke. "You almost made me throw up! I didn't appreciate that jest at all Quinn!" When Quinn only smiled Rachel couldn't help the small smile that appeared at the corner of her lips when she heard the little snort Quinn gave. "I curse you for being so blimey adorable! If you weren't I would be so much more upset with you for this."

Only a few minutes after that the various family members started their approach of the newly coupled mates. Rachel was asked various questions about her family and herself that ranged from what part of England her family came from, because of her accent, to how she first met Quinn. There were inquiries about how long Rachel had known Quinn before they became sealed and almost subtly asked queries about whether the courtship ritual had been completed or not. Both of the blushes on the two girls' cheeks were enough of an answer for the family members who asked. After nearly an hour of questioning from various members of Quinn's family, Quinn's grandmother approached them.

Lorraine was an elegant woman with blonde hair that didn't look gray at all and sharp emerald eyes that commanded respect. She was a rather tall woman, being several inches taller than even Quinn, and she was a thin woman. She had a stronger jawline than Quinn but softer cheekbones. Overall she was a gorgeous woman, gorgeous and very intimidating. "So, we finally meet your Venra after all of these months of worrying Quinn. Luciana must have been quite impatient to finally become sealed to her."

Rachel winced internally upon hearing her words but kept her face impassive and smooth. "I know … I know that Quinn wouldn't have suffered so much had I just ended my relationship sooner with the boy I had been with before Quinn. And in truth … from the first moment our eyes met long before Quinn's thrall sought me out, I'd had a bit of a crush on her after I met her eyes during the sorting hat ceremony our first year. However … because she showed me no interest I … I never did anything about my crush and for years … we had many classes and activities together but we never seemed to intersect and speak to one another so I gave up on there being more between us despite what I wished for to happen." Rachel glanced at Quinn and saw a concentrated frown on her face, one she found so endearing she couldn't resist pressing a kiss against her forehead after tugging on her neck to make her lean down. "Don't do that Quinn, you're going to give yourself wrinkles at an early age."

Cheeks tinged pink Quinn smoothed her features out despite her obvious blush. "You didn't have to point that out, Rachel." Rachel giggled and Quinn smiled again in spite of herself. "You're lucky you're too cute for me to ever stay mad at."

"The same can be said for you, my love." The affectionate gazes and easy banter between them was definitely giving Rachel bit points of consideration in Lorraine's book. Rachel cleared her throat, having forgotten that she was telling a story. "Right, well, I was asked out by a boy by the name of Finn Hudson sometime around March last year, nearly the end of our fourth year at Hogwarts but I … I refused him, still holding on to the hope that perhaps Quinn might notice me. When it was apparent that she didn't and her thrall was starting to affect some of the older students I realized that I didn't have a chance, if any at all, to gain her attention when so many others would now be watching her and vying for her attention. I didn't think I stood any chance against the many people who were now showing an interest in Quinn and after he pursued me for nearly a month I finally gave in and accepted his request for a date even though I didn't particularly know him outside of our choir and seeing him on the Quidditch pitch occasionally. I had lost hope of Quinn ever noticing me when … on our train ride to school Quinn finally looked at me and I couldn't help but wonder if we could at least be friends even if I didn't truly think I had a crush on her anymore."

A kiss was placed on her cheek as encouragement when Lorraine interrupted them briefly. "I think I've heard enough to know that our family as a whole accepts you but if you'd like to tell me more then you may. After you are done I have some things I'd like to tell you, a gift I'd like to give you."

Nodding Rachel continued. "Quinn and I started as friends while we patrolled as prefects throughout the castle every night and I eventually felt myself starting to fall for her again. At first it was quite subtle, just wishing for her acknowledgement and approval without really questioning why until I noticed that Quinn was becoming ill and I felt more and more anxious beyond what a friend would feel. It was sometime before the Christmas holiday that I realized that I was completely in love with Quinn but I … I didn't think I had any chance because Quinn refused to tell me who it was she was in love with and I was insanely jealous of that girl and kept cursing her in my mind when it was actually only me all along. And during the beginning of March … I figured out I was cursing myself and I … I kissed Quinn the moment I knew and now … here we are, sealed and very much in love with each other."

Smiling in approval, Lorraine finally spoke again. "When I see you, both of you, I see an everlasting love, I see more than a century ahead filled with happiness and fulfillment brought on by an unbreakable bond and vow of love that you both share with each other. You have nothing but pure intentions and love and trust in each other and I can see it, I can even feel it as a gentle presence threading around your auras. My dear, you chose well." For just a moment they stood in peaceful silence. "I must speak with you in private now, Rachel Berry, my Quinn's Venra."

With one last peck on the cheek from Quinn Rachel followed the matriarch to a secluded corner of the room. Rachel didn't think there would be one with all of the guests in attendance. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"The path and love of Veelas are not always easy things to endure. I want you to have this, this is a necklace that I must pass on from myself to my children made with a lock of the mate who has chosen you and you have in turn chosen to protect with all of your life and love. This necklace is a form of promise that has been embedded into the very necklace by magic from the Veela and by your love, true love, and promise to love her as well, girl." Lorraine watched Rachel's face closely. "If you are truly ready, this necklace will bond with you."

Rachel held it in her hands before she put it around her neck and felt the power in the necklace surge through her warmly and gently. "It feels … like it was meant for me."

"And hearing that means that you are truly meant for Quinn." Rachel was quite chuffed about it and Lorraine seemed just as happy. Rachel rushed back over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around her lover, her mate in happiness and excitement. "I love you so much." Rachel soaked in the scent that Quinn always seemed to radiate, a warm and citrusy fragrance.

"You must have done well because it seems my grandmother quite likes you and this necklace is proof that we were meant for each other Rachel, my love."

"Well, I just can't wait to get you alone once more to be honest."

"I heard that you two lovebirds. I always seem to catch you at the most inopportune times now, don't I?"

Quinn glared at her sister. "Oh come off it Frannie." They spent the rest of the night much like this, being teased by Frannie and having conversations with Quinn's various family members. Rachel found out that there were many people in the room from different parts of the world in the Fabray family. There were a few Asian, Latino/Latina, African American, and other European family members scattered throughout the room and Rachel felt right at home with them all immediately.

X

So, here's the next chapter with the use of strap-on I warned everyone about! I hope it was enjoyable so please leave me a review with any thoughts or comments you had about this chapter everyone!^^

姫宮光る


	11. Completing Rituals

Chapter 11

Completing Rituals

X

Quinn could feel sweat dripping down her forehead as she breathed heavily and grunted with the effort of thrusting her hips into Rachel over and over again, her temporary cock being enveloped by Rachel's slick walls. Rachel was moaning and calling her name and swearing as they both worked towards yet another orgasm, she lost count of how many they'd had so far in the last hour they'd been fucking. At some point Rachel had wrapped her legs around Quinn's middle as she pounded in to her and Quinn inhaled sharply at a particular good thrust that made Rachel moan particularly loudly and Quinn knew it wouldn't be much longer before they came.

"Ah, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, ah … unh, harder! Faster! Make me cum!" Suddenly Rachel flipped them over and started bouncing up and down on Quinn's dick quickly, taking her pleasure and the sight of Rachel bouncing on her made Quinn moan because she had never seen a sexier or more beautiful Rachel than in this moment.

"Merlin Rachel, you're so tight and your walls are so warm around me. You feel amazing and hearing you talk dirty is so sexy, such a turn on." Rachel moaned at the words coming from Quinn.

"Speak for yourself Quinn, you feel so big inside of me and … ooooooh that felt good, you make me feel so full with your thick, hard cock." There was a pause as they both got lost in the sensations of their fast, hard fuck. Rachel moaned loudly again, "Quinn, Quinn, I'm cumming!" As soon as Rachel came, clamping down on her, Quinn felt the tightness of the heat enveloping her so hard she came inside of Rachel, ropes of her transformed cum bursting warmly inside of Rachel and Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn cumming inside of her. Rachel never questioned that she was a sexually fluid person but something about the thought of Quinn cumming inside of her was extremely sexy whereas it was a revolting idea if she so much as thought of Finn in that sense. "Merlin, feeling you cum inside of me is so hot even though I thought that it would be rather something I wouldn't like before when I was dating Finn. We never really got to that point in our relationship though but I know … I know that I would never be okay with anything of the sexual nature to do with Finn even though I actually quite liked him. I never … I never felt even close for him what I feel for you, Quinn. You make me feel complete, other than how it feels with you being inside of me." Rachel smirked and felt Quinn's softened cock harden as Rachel wiggled on top of her.

"I think you're ready for another round there, love. This time I want you to let me ride you and blow you before I take you inside and make you cum inside me after I ram myself on top of your waiting dick, my love." Rachel moaned at Quinn's words, loving how absolutely filthy they were being today.

"Oh, yes, I completely agree." With that they switched and not a second after Rachel had gotten the strap-on ready Quinn's lips were ghosting over her already erect tip. "Q-Quinn, please don't tease me."

The smirk Quinn wore as she stared at the now tan cock made Rachel's already hard dick feel impossibly hard and Rachel had to marvel at the perverted witch or wizard who invented this thing. It was so real despite not being a real appendage. "Fine but just remember that I do have a slight gag reflex unlike you, granted I don't throw up easily." With that Quinn immediately took as much of it as she could fit in her mouth before it reached her throat and moaned at Rachel's sweet and citrusy flavor, it truly did taste like Rachel's girl cum unlike the stories she had heard from other girls who didn't particularly care to whisper about their love lives. Quinn pulled away after a moment and moaned at Rachel's flavor hitting her tongue in a different way. "You taste great baby. Never have I ever been gladder for my older sister's perverseness and lack of shame and embarrassment about how sexual we are as Veela."

For several minutes they didn't really exchange words as Quinn worked on putting more and more of Rachel's cock into her mouth until she only choked slightly with the entire length in and managed to relax her throat enough to smirk around Rachel's dick. "Quinn … oh, that feels so good baby. Ah, you're … you took me the whole way in? Fuck that's so hot!" Rachel was moaning now that Quinn was okay with deep throating her and she started bobbing up and down the entire length of Rachel and Rachel could feel a tightening in her stomach, "I'm going to cum Quinn and if you don't want to swallow then … ah, ah, ah … Quinn!" Rachel never managed to finish as Quinn bobbed up and down after hearing Rachel was ready to cum and she made sure to deep throat Rachel before she came so she could swallow all of her cum just like Rachel did with her. Quinn almost gagged when Rachel came down her throat but managed to keep it inside of her mouth before swallowing the thick cum and tasting Rachel's sweet flavor on her tongue. "That was pretty damn sexy Quinn." Quinn smirked.

"No more talking, I want to ride your cock Rachel." At those words Rachel saw how her soft dick rose almost immediately at those words and before Rachel could protest that she needed a minute to catch her breath Quinn was straddling her eagerly and Rachel felt her wetness against her cock as she positioned it at her entrance. "It's my turn to give you my … virginity again." Rachel groaned at the same time Quinn moaned at the feeling of Quinn's warm and tight walls enveloping her and Quinn had never felt so full, though she preferred Rachel's fingers to fill her this was also an amazing feeling after she adjusted to the initial stretch and the slight pain of something much larger than Rachel's fingers. It helped that she knew mentally that she was currently connected to Rachel.

Breathing in deeply Quinn adjusted to the feeling of being filled like this for a few moments before she shifted herself up until Rachel was almost completely out of her before slamming her hips back down. They both moaned at the feeling. Quinn repeated the motion slowly, never having done this particular action before. She slowly started increasing her pace until she was quickly bouncing up and down on Rachel's dick and was quite literally riding Rachel's hard cock for both of their pleasure. The pressure was mounting, the needy sounds, the filthy moans, the sensation of skin slapping against skin, the feeling of being connected in every way made Quinn's Veela take over to fully complete the courtship ritual. Quinn's eyes flashed icy blue as Luciana took over, her avian form appeared but in a docile form, and her magical signature came out to combine with Rachel's in completion of the ritual of mutual love. As they both came Quinn felt herself become one with not only Rachel but also with her Veela self, with Luciana, in such a fulfilling moment.

Coming down from a high had never been so difficult before. _I felt Luciana more than saw her when we both came this time Quinn. It was so beautiful, feeling all of this, becoming whole and complete like this couldn't have been any more satisfying … more wonderful._

Nuzzling into Rachel's neck and pulling away from Rachel's softening dick, Quinn gently felt for the straps before removing it from Rachel's waist and snuggling even further into her warmth. _I believe that I just experienced the most beautiful moment in my life, Rach. Being here, feeling your love, experiencing it all culminating into the true completion of this ritual … nothing could be more amazing than that. You're just completely amazing to me._

"The thing that we're feeling now … it's because of the completion of the courtship ritual isn't? This feeling of being completely and truly whole." At Quinn's nod Rachel sighed in fulfillment. "I like the way we're completely in tune with each other now in every way possible. I don't think we can be any closer than how we are now after the completion of the courtship ritual."

"After this, we can be with each other for eternity … just be prepared for the endless teasing coming from Frannie, my mother possibly crying when she sees us, my father trying to awkwardly give us advice, and my grandmother to keep a close eye on us despite the ritual's end. She wants to keep watching us both to make sure we treat each other right. And I'm sure … your fathers will both notice a difference in us without truly grasping what it is being that they are human despite being wizards. They will not be able to name what the difference they see is but they will know that something has changed between us that something has evolved, so to speak, and they won't know but most likely they will feel a certain … inexplicable anger if they dislike me or an undeniable affinity towards me. Of course, we have many things to consider but right now I just … I want to hold you and never let go, not until morning comes.

"Well, I suppose that can be arranged, darling." Sleep claimed the lovers after one of the most magical (pun quite intended) nights of their young lives.

X

Neither Rachel nor Quinn told Rachel's fathers about how Quinn's health was no longer in danger, though there was a lot of sneaking around involved with them having Rachel come over by floo whenever Rachel's fathers were working during the day. They were quite enjoying Frannie's thoughtful gift whenever possible and no matter how much they had each other, it never seemed to be enough. Rachel would liken it to essentially having an all-consuming love in which they could just not be sated, could not stand to be far away from each other. Quinn assured Rachel that with time their craving and desire would become manageable but because they were newly mated lovers they were still insatiable when it came to each other despite no longer having to worry about the Courtship Lust any longer. They would still desire each other but it wouldn't be as frequent as several times a day and almost being the only constant thought in their minds.

Currently Rachel was lying in bed and waiting for herself to fall asleep so that morning would come and she would be able to spend time with Quinn once more. Rachel felt momentarily bad, guilty, that she couldn't wait to spend time with Quinn over her fathers but in all honesty … Rachel had spent nearly the last sixteen years with her fathers almost exclusively barring when she had been accepted to Hogwarts. As a student attending Hogwarts she was at the school for more than half of the year, nearly nine full months if she came back for the Christmas Holidays. Now that she'd had a few months of bliss being able to spend so much time with Quinn the separation seemed to be far too much when more than just a few hours without the blonde. Rachel felt a bit ridiculous, a bit too in love to the point of being pathetic.

Sighing Rachel glanced over at her clock and noticed that it was a bit too dark to make out and grabbed her wand to cast the Lumos spell in order to see. Another sigh escaped her when she saw that it was already nearing half past ten and she still hadn't fallen asleep yet. She normally went to bed between nine and nine thirty but she couldn't seem to sleep with all of the thoughts plaguing her mind. She knew her fathers were most likely already asleep and blissfully unaware of the thoughts that were currently troubling her. Despite all of those thoughts the moment she thought of Quinn a small smile appeared at her lips unbidden but not entirely unwelcome to say the least.

The silence was abruptly broken when Rachel suddenly heard a voice in her head, a voice she could never mistake for any other. _Rachel my love, I can hear your thoughts from nearly 200 miles (321.869 km) away darling. Alright there my love?_

 _Quinn! You very nearly gave me a heart attack you loon! Might want to give me a bit of warning next time before you come barging into my thoughts so suddenly like that! As much as I love you dearly, I sincerely thought for a moment I might die at the young and tender age of fifteen without ever having been able to do much with my life._ Rachel could almost see Quinn rolling her eyes from so far away. _I just envisioned you rolling your eyes at me … you did, didn't you?_ Rachel, once again, sensed, rather than heard, Quinn snort despite the distance between them. _Also snorting at me. What kind of mate are you Quinn? The mocking kind are you?_

 _I'm not mocking you or anything of the like at all actually. Rather I am thinking to myself that these are the quirks of having such a dramatic mate and that my Veela chose well in opening my eyes to someone as perfect as you. I honestly believe that we were in fact meant to be together and I'm glad that we found each other so soon, so early on in life. I just … I love you so much and I can't imagine where I'd be if I didn't have you in my life right now. I'm sure that I would be the shut in that I normally am and most definitely not anywhere near as happy as I am just being able to speak with you from so far away._

A current of warmth and affection passed between them through their bond. _The feeling is quite mutual but I do have a few questions if you don't mind?_

 _Not at all, go ahead love._

Rachel thought about how she wanted to word her question so there was no confusion at all as to what she was enquiring. _I remember when we first were able to hear each other's thoughts a few months ago … I remember that we couldn't communicate from more than perhaps … the distance of the Quidditch pitch but then how is it that I can hear you quite clearly now?_

 _Oh! About that, the thing is when we first became sealed with each other this ability was rather weak only because our love had only just begun, our journey towards completing the courtship ritual was only in its beginning stages. It took time to develop, to become stronger. When we first gained this ability it had, in fact, only been good for a few yards but it steadily grew the stronger our love became. With the completion of the courtship ritual our bond has become as strong as it can ever be and in turn our ability to converse in our minds is now rather limitless. No matter the distance we will be able to hear each other, to talk in this way from now on. Another thing that we'll be able to do, as you might have already taken notice of my intelligent mate, is the fact that we can also sense each other's … actions and feel what the other is feeling. For example._

Instead of speaking Rachel felt a rather sudden but pleasurable jolt around her clit. _Merlin, Quinn! Did you just … just touch yourself? Not that I don't think it is very hot but … Merlin, that was quite unexpected._

The sensation increased and Rachel knew that Quinn was smirking right now from Scotland and she was stuck in England, being unable to enjoy the full effects of Quinn's body and she had never felt so frustrated in her life. _What would you do if I did such a thing, Rach? Would you beg, would you cry, would you ask me to make you scream my name from so far away?_

Despite the fact that Rachel felt extremely exasperated by the situation she couldn't deny that Quinn knew all of the right buttons to push to turn her on. _Why do you insist on teasing me so? Please, I will beg, I will cry, I will scream your name, I will do most anything to have you right now, have you fulfill me in ways only you know how and only you will_ _ **ever**_ _know how because you're the only one who has any right to do anything and everything to me Quinn._

Hearing that kind of admission caused Quinn to break, her control and desire to tease Rachel completely gone. _Touch yourself while I touch myself Rachel. Merlin, I can tell that you just thrust three of your fingers inside and that you are soaking wet. Rachel, you are such an eager little minx aren't you? You want me so badly, you want to come so badly don't you?_

Rachel gasped at the feeling of Quinn using the strap-on to jerk herself off and moaned when Quinn gave her tip a gentle but firm tug. _You're … you're using that cock and not fucking me with it? How unfair of you Quinn!_

Smirking Quinn made sure to give herself a particularly good jerk causing them both to moan. _Just sneak over if you want me so badly Rachel my love. You know I'd be more than willing to fuck you into any surface of my room. Merlin, I remember that one time I was slamming into you against a wall and all of the filthy noises you made turned me on so much I came inside of you after barely three minutes and you clamped so hard against me as we both orgasmed so powerfully. Best. Wall. Fuck. Ever. Even better than the one time I had you against the tiles of my shower._

 _Please stop teasing me with all of these images Quinn! I … I'm so close yet so far away from climax because I can't … your fireplace is in the middle of your living room Quinn! It would be far too mortifying if anyone saw me whimpering and naked in your fireplace!_

 _Just give in and come over Rachel, just give in to me and I will make you feel better after I fuck you into my mattress over and over again. Or maybe you can ride me. We could always try for a new position, like me pounding into you from behind instead. Oh, Merlin, I'm so ready to cum already._

 _Okay, okay! Just … just make sure nobody is around in your house please? I'll just put a big shirt on and I'll be right over!_

Before Rachel flooed over to Quinn's house, Quinn did indeed look around her house for anybody who happened to still be awake and luckily enough for her she saw that the house was as empty as it got before making her way over to the fireplace. _The coast is clear love, come over for some more loving. I'm so ready to be inside of you again._ No sooner had she said that Rachel was being flung from the green flames and Quinn somehow managed to catch her without hurting herself.

 _Come on Quinn! I can't wait any longer!_ Without any warning Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn and impaled herself on Quinn's rock hard cock simultaneously, causing a deep moan to leave Quinn's lips before she took Rachel to her room as quickly as possible, barely closing the door before muttering a muffling spell and pounding into Rachel like she said she would. "Oh, Quinn, yes, yes, yes … oooh, ah, ah, _fuck_ , Quinn! Oh, harder, faster, fucking make me cum and cum inside of me!" Rachel didn't care how desperate or slutty she sounded saying what she had because she had been so ready to come for the last fifteen minutes of sexual torture Quinn had put her through.

"You're so addicted to me fucking you that sometimes I think you forget how it feels to make love. Right now, I don't care but I will make love to you before you have to leave me in the morning. Who am I kidding though? I'm just as addicted to you as you are addicted to me my love. Merlin, I love being inside of you and I wouldn't mind having you fuck me next."

Rachel groaned, "You're so bloody sexy Quinn. I'm going to cum, Quinn, I'm going to fucking cum!" Seconds after her declaration Quinn felt Rachel's walls clamp hard around her, making it difficult for her to keep the friction going, and after a few more thrusts Rachel came against Quinn's dick and Quinn felt herself shoot into Rachel before they both slumped against the door and tried to catch their breath, panting madly into the air. "That was amazing Quinn."

For a moment they just lay there until Quinn undid the straps and placed them on Rachel. "It's my turn to enjoy you fucking me," Quinn said, grinning lasciviously at Rachel who smirked back.

Moans were heard as Rachel had Quinn on her hands and knees as she thrust into her from behind, groaning at how wet and tight Quinn's walls were. "Bloody hell, I could do this all day, make love to you, fuck you like this for the rest of my life."

"Stop moaning and fuck me like you truly mean it, harder, faster, until you cum inside of me!" With that the slapping sound of skin hitting skin, the squelching from their cum mixing, the way Quinn's walls fluttered around Rachel's cock, and the harsh pace that Rachel had set caused them to orgasm quickly. After just a few minutes they were both screaming each other's names as rope after rope of Rachel's cum flooded Quinn and Quinn's walls clamped down on Rachel and flooded with her own arousal. They fell against the bed after the last waves of their climax ended, holding each other tightly.

Heavy breathing could be heard as they caught their breaths. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of having you in every way possible Quinn." After she caught her breath she spoke once more, "I love you so much."

An adorable shy smile spread across Quinn's lips as she responded, "I love you just as much, my love."

X

The next week passed by in a blur for Rachel before Quinn was finally due to come over to her house one last time before school started. Rachel's fathers had noticed a difference in Rachel, something that they couldn't quite name or understand. They figured Rachel might not be a virgin any longer with the way she always seemed to have a permanent glow about her these days but it was something else. They looked at her suspiciously whenever they came home and she had that mysterious glow about her, one that looked a bit like a magical glow more than anything else. Rachel was also acting a bit differently than usual, a bit … calmer than her normal personality was. This left the men curious but afraid of what these changes meant and how they came about in their daughter.

Finally, they attempted to approach her about it the night before Quinn was set to come over. "Darling, came you come to the living room please? Your father and I would like to speak to you about something."

Rachel sighed as she came down the stairs, she had a feeling she knew exactly what it was they wished to speak to her about from the tone of voice her daddy has spoken with. She was slightly curious as to why they had waited so long to speak to her though. "Yes, dad, daddy? You wished to speak to me?"

Nodding Leroy spoke, "have a seat dear."

Once Rachel was seated across from both men who were looking at her before glancing at each other briefly, she finally couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Dad, daddy if you have something to say or something to talk with me about please just tell me or ask me. This silence is dreadful, awful to have to bear with."

Clearing his throat Hiram decided to speak up this time. "It's about something your father and I have noticed over the last … week or so, ever since you came back from spending time with the Fabrays, with your … erm mate." He didn't seem to know how to go from there so Leroy continued for him after he was silent for a moment too long.

"What we're trying to say is … we were wondering what happened while you were there. We don't quite know how to put into words what we are seeing but you seem to have some kind of magical glow about you, a magical signature however faintly we can see it. Did … did something happen with Quinn that … caused this, a development in your relationship with each other, Rachel?" Leroy and Hiram couldn't look more uncomfortable if they wanted to in Rachel's opinion but she answered their question as honestly as she could.

Silence reigned for just barely a minute but it felt like much longer to the occupants in the room. "I … Quinn and I completed something called the Courtship Ritual, a ritual in which our souls and magical energy become entwined for as long they live after completing the ritual in its entirety. With that said … Quinn and I are now fully mated with each other in completion of the ritual and so … that is the magical signature you are sensing or seeing whenever you see whatever it is you see. Quinn told me that what we see is different from what you see." More silence ensued as they seemed to process what it was Rachel had told them before they finally looked at each other.

Hiram spoke up again, looking for clarification, "essentially you are telling us that at the age of 15 you are completely, magically bound to Quinn as her mate for life?" At Rachel's nod Hiram continued, "and you're sure that she is the only one for you, that there is no one else you will ever yearn for and love as completely as you love Quinn?" Rachel nodded and neither man could deny the love struck expression in their daughter's eyes, the complete and utter adoration and love her eyes showed at the mere mention of the blonde's name.

"I know that for as long as I live I will never love anyone more than I love her because she is everything, she completes me, understands me, loves me unconditionally, makes me glow, makes me smile, makes me forget how to breathe when she smiles at me, and most of all … I'm _safe_ with her. I'm safe because she loves me just as fiercely as you both do, maybe even more given her Veela heritage. There is no one to compare when it comes to Quinn and she … she makes me forget how to speak sometimes with just a single look full of so much warmth and love. I adore her so much." Rachel became lost in her thoughts for just a moment before she looked at her fathers and saw that both men had shiny eyes with … dare she hope for it … approval looking back at her.

Leroy broke the subsequent silence once more with carefully thought-out words, "I know that between the both of us … I was more cautious about Quinn being a Veela in love with you. Well, half Veela anyways. In all honesty … I just want you to be happy, we both do. Our first meeting with her didn't leave the best impression because I wasn't willing to meet her halfway, to compromise, to give her a real chance to show us who she is. That is my fault and the way she has been around you, the way she's made you so happy … that is what makes it all worth it, makes her have a true, Berry seal of approval in our eyes. There is … there is so much going on in our hearts, in our minds right now and the most prominent thing is how happy we are for you, how grateful we are for someone like Quinn, someone who will love you and protect you with her very last breath. We can't ask for more in someone who will be with you for the rest of your lives."

For just a single moment there was silence as Rachel looked at her fathers, and they her, before Rachel stood up and moved around the table to launch herself into their waiting arms after they stood up as well. It was a group hug full of warmth and acceptance, full of love and trust, filled with so many emotions that words could not express fully as they held each other.

As they all pulled away Leroy boldly asked, "Now … did she take your virtue from you during this … ritual of yours, Rachel?"

Blushing the whole way down her neck, cheeks feeling warmer from embarrassment than she could ever recall, Rachel stuttered an answer that made absolutely no sense to the men though they knew what Rachel was avoiding saying out loud. "I … she … we … erm …"

Sighing Hiram smacked his husband, "it was obvious before you asked but now she's too embarrassed to even speak clearly Leroy!" Leroy shrugged unapologetically as he watched his daughter struggle to form the right words. "Rachel dear, we already know the answer to that question to be honest … your father just wanted to see your reaction to his question. I just … she didn't … under our roof did she? Was it when you were over at her house?"

It seemed both men were intent on causing their daughter to feel the greatest humiliation imaginable as she once again stumbled over her words, never getting a coherent sentence out. "She … I … we … well … h-have … erm."

"You _really_ don't have to answer that love. I _don't_ want to know the answer to that question at all."

Rachel hardly slept that night and couldn't be gladder for Quinn's prompt arrival at the house the next morning to take her mind off of her embarrassing night of interrogation.

"Quinn! You're finally here!" Without another word Rachel nuzzled into Quinn's neck affectionately and held her tightly as she took in the scent of lilies and black tea. Quinn smiled into the embrace, resting her forehead on top of Rachel's, content to just hold her lover, her mate in her strong arms.

"Missed you so much my darling. I don't know how I made it the last week without having you near." Quinn worded her spoken words carefully, knowing that Rachel's fathers weren't far and that her sister was standing behind her. _I wish you had been able to stay over more often so I could fall asleep holding you and wake up to the sensation of you sleeping in my arms every morning and night. It was wonderful when you snuck over the one night but now we can have an entire fortnight. Well, at least before we go back to school … we might be able to sneak around undetected and have a few nights a week in which we can enjoy sleeping together._

"Just as much as I've missed you, Quinn." Rachel nuzzled further into Quinn's neck, feeling as if they needed to be even closer to each other.

"Oh, Quinn, you two are such an adorable couple. It almost makes me feel like I'm getting cavities from how sweet you both are."

"Shove off Frannie, unless you forgot that I caught you nearly fornicating with your mate in the living room when I came down for a glass of water one night."

For once Frannie didn't have a comeback as she turned completely red in the face, unable to deny Quinn's words. Feeling uncomfortable, Hiram decided to break the silence. "Hello again Quinn. Welcome back to our humble abode." He turned to the still speechless and red in the face Fabray he had yet to meet. "And you must be Frannie Fabray. Thank you for bringing Quinn here and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he brought a hand up for a shake and after another moment of being shell shocked Frannie seemed to come to her senses.

"Right, sorry about that." She took his hand and shook it firmly twice before letting go. "Yes, I am Quinn's sister. Pleasure to meet you as well …?" she trailed off.

"So sorry about that, my name is Hiram, Hiram Berry and the striking man to my right is my husband Leroy." He couldn't believe he rudely forgot to introduce both his husband and himself.

Leroy and Frannie shook hands as well before Frannie excused herself. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you both Mr. and Mr. Berry but I best get going. I only dropped Quinn off because both of our parents had some important business to attend to and I happen to work later on in the day today." She gave both men another quick handshake before pulling Quinn into a hug. "Bye Quinn. I'll try not to … erm, embarrass you so much from now on if you promise to keep other things to yourself you little rascal." Frannie turned her blue-gray eyes Rachel. "It was nice seeing you again, however briefly. Take care of my little sister for me please while she stays here. Make sure she doesn't forget to eat meals because she's too busy being enamored by you and forgets that she does indeed need to eat, drink water, and actually breathe every once in a while to stay alive long enough to keep falling even more in love with you."

The blush on Quinn's cheeks was no lost on her sister but Frannie only winked at Quinn in response before apparating back to her own home.

"Well, your sister is quite the interesting character Quinn. We might have to invite her around more. Please don't tell us more unnecessary stories about her erm … sex life though. Those are things I'm sure we all can do without more knowledge about." Leroy shuddered at the very thought of what ordeal Quinn might have been through just for a simple glass of water in the middle of the night that she might never have actually retrieved.

"My apologies about that little tidbit of information. She just … she likes to show her love and affection by teasing me almost unrelentingly. She is older than me by nearly a decade and so she didn't know how to really interact with me as someone nearing their teenage years when I was born. She also, evidently, has no filter around people she does not know so … I thought I might give her a taste of her own medicine for once."

Unexpectedly both Hiram and Leroy laughed in mirth. They both sobered for a moment before Leroy regarded Quinn carefully. "There is something that both Hiram and I would like to tell you, Quinn." They gave each other a quick glance before Leroy continued. "I know that we didn't get off to the best start and it is more our fault than yours and we apologize for that, you have our deepest regret and contrition." Taking a deep breath Leroy finally smiled, "we just had a talk with Rachel last night and she revealed a few things we asked her about and we just wanted to say … welcome to the family Quinn! We know that you're going to be one of us eventually, after non-Veela marriage of course. We more than approve of you as our daughter's soulmate."

Quinn was beyond touched as the two men pulled her into a group hug that was filled with so much warmth and sincerity, so much love. "Thank you," was all she managed to get out as she held them just as tightly as they held her. Things were coming together so beautifully, Quinn couldn't ask for anything more.

X

So, this is the second to last chapter everyone. I am going to attempt to post the last chapter by no later than Saturday for everyone to enjoy! The next chapter is the last chapter and will be an epilogue mostly with tying some loose ends. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride and that the next story I post will catch many people's eyes. I won't be posting again until next month and this next story is going to have monstrously long chapters with an average length of 14,000 words! Please leave your thoughts in a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and I hope to see you reading the newest story I will be concentrating on writing before posting so there won't be any long wait for updates! Until next time!

姫宮光る


	12. Happy Ending

Chapter 12

Happy Ending

X

Their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Frannie was expecting her first child in just another few weeks and Quinn had gone to town with teasing her sister about how her waddling was funnier than and nowhere nearly as endearing as a Penguin and Frannie only frowned in response. Quinn also couldn't stop laughing every time Frannie had to 'use the facilities' because apparently her child would not stop playing with her bladder like it was the best toy in the world. And by that the baby was constantly kicking on her bladder. Not to mention that Frannie was so inflated that she looked like a ridiculous woman trying to fake a pregnancy with a watermelon because of her thin frame but Quinn kept that one to herself, she didn't want to test her luck quite that much.

Mike had been invited to their wedding when they both turned 20 and knew they were ready for marriage and they knew that Tina was going to be his plus one for the event. The rest of the _Harking Hogwarts_ choir had also been invited but Finn said he would flat out refuse before accepting just the day before the ceremony was to take place only to raise his hand in objection when the officiator asked for objections. He asked for the grounds of objection when Finn merely said that Rachel belonged to him and not the girlfriend stealer Quinn Fabray. The officiator then proceeded to tell the brides that they may kiss and the soft, gentle kiss they gave each other had their closest friends and family cooing while Finn stormed off after the obvious rejection that he had just received by not only Rachel but the officiator too.

After that one last awkward moment and the tender moment of love was over Quinn and Rachel turned to their friends and family with matching beaming grins on their lips. "I finally married this hot piece of arse over here!" She yelled jokingly and Rachel didn't even have the heart to feel embarrassed or offended by the statement. "She's so beautiful and my perfect match and so, without further ado, let's celebrate our marriage with all of you!" The shout brought everyone to their feet and they all started walking over to the tented area where the wedding reception was to take place.

Rachel was tugging on Quinn's hand as they ran over to the other tent and it was magically made to fit more than one hundred people and still have room for all of the refreshments and food tables throughout the area. As soon as they entered their reception music started playing and the first singer up, Puck, shouted into the microphone. "Everyone, it's time for the first dance for this unbelievably hot couple here! Let's give them some space to dance together on the dance floor!" With that the band started playing a semi-upbeat song and Puck and Sam sang into the microphone and Artie rapped his lines in between their singing.

She's so incredible (so incredible oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

She's so incredible (so incredible oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

She's so incredible (drop the beat so I can let it flow oh)

She's so incredible (so I can let you know oh, oh, oh)

Come on

Puck sang first, winking at the couple dancing in each other's arms Rachel's back to Quinn's front as they danced to the beat of the song.

There is just so many ways

She's got me so amazed

Telling everybody I ain't ever see that type before

Cause I just can't believe

What's gotten over me?

They don't understand why you trip me

Sam and Puck took turns singing the lines to this part, Sam starting and Puck singing where he left off until the last two lines.

Is it the way that she kisses me

'Cause I know it gives me butterflies

Is it the way that she touches me

Whenever I look into her eyes

Is it the way she listens

Every time I talk

So exciting

Every time I call

Never felt this way and that's how I know

Sam took this verse of the song, looking at Mercedes as he sang happily.

She's the only one that I desire

She's the only one that lights my fire

Every time I'm down she takes me higher

If I only had one word to describe her

Sam and Puck harmonized this part as they sang to the happy couple with beaming smiles and they saw a few other couples had started joining in with them on the dance floor. Quinn only had eyes for Rachel and Rachel only had eyes for Quinn as they were now dancing facing each other.

She's so incredible, she's so incredible

She's so incredible, she's so incredible

The dance floor was becoming a bit packed as Sam started the next verse.

Her sexy attitude's got me so mesmerized

The way she puts it down, got me so hooked

I just can't get enough

Doing things that I don't

She keeps me on my toes

The way I feel I just can't explain oh~

Artie finally came in to rap his part smoothly.

Yeah, what can I say? She's so incredible oh,

In my arms, never let her go

When I feel like her queen

With only one ring

She's my only Queen

Never give up the throne oh,

My only reason to live, let me show you my love

Baby it's the season to give, fight for our right to love

And as we rise above we gonna live again

Sam picked up with the singing again as Artie finished rapping and Puck and Artie both sang some improv in the background in accompaniment to Sam's singing.

She's the only one that I desire (desire~)

She's the only one that lights my fire (fire~)

Every time I'm down she takes me higher

If I only had (had~) one word to describe her

Puck harmonized with Sam again smirking into the microphone when he saw the many couples getting into the song on the dance floor. Artie sang improv this time as Sam and Puck harmonized.

She's so incredible, she's so incredible (incredible~)

She's so incredible, she's so (so incredible~) incredible

Puck sang this line, letting his voice match the slower beat that the bridge took on (the original is about blowing up her phone so I changed it to fit with the wizarding world). Artie backed Puck up and did some improv vocals as well.

I just can't leave her alone (alone) looking at her face

Got me bursting through her fireplace (place)

I'm going out of my way (way) to see my everyday (day)

'Cause I gotta be with her (with her), when she's not around I miss her (miss her)

No one else can do what she does, 'cause she's the only one

Artie cut in with rapping once more smiling at the crowd cheering them on, some even singing along.

So official, all of the problems in my life, don't apply

Girl it's not an issue, so incredible no need to convince you

Matter of fact that's the one kind of that fits you

You're in my life, so my answer is heaven

When an angel, reminisce what I've been through

And put underneath from the creep six feet deep

Leaks in the sea, I just can't forget you, come on

Sam picked up on singing once again with Puck singing improv in the background.

She's the only one that I desire

She's the only (the only one, yeah~) one that lights my fire (oh~)

Every time I'm down, she takes me higher (if I had~)

If I only had one word to (describe her~) describe her

Artie and Sam harmonized as Puck continued to sing in the background, vocalizing and singing the improv.

She's so incredible, she's so incredible (incredible~!)

(Yeah, yeah) She's so incredible, (oh~) she's so (oh~) incredible (yeah~)

With the end of the song loud cheering and applause could be heard from the crowd and everyone willing to dance started for the dance floor as the newly wedded couple started swaying to a much slower paced song, content to be in each other's arms. Rachel spotted both of her fathers bawling their eyes out where they sat at the table for immediate family. Quinn similarly saw her mother crying elegantly while her sister, normally collected, was also crying and she knew she was blaming it on the baby hormones instead of her true feelings.

X

After a few hours of dancing, Quinn and Rachel started doing other things, eating after expending so much energy into the festivities and it was now time for the speeches, the vows.

"May I have your attention please?" Quinn asked loudly over the crowd winding down. She used her wand to magnify her voice to ensure everyone could hear her. "I would like to say the speech I've had planned for weeks but … now, standing here next to my mate and the love of my life … I know that no planned speech would be good enough to show my sincerity. So, I'm throwing those cards out and just speaking from my heart. My heart, there is so much going on in my heart and mind right now but the most prominent thing that I'm feeling is everlasting, heart pounding, mind numbing, butterfly fluttering, soul deep love for my mate, the love of my life, my only one. You are … so unbelievably incredible, almost too good to be true, like you just walked straight out of a dream I had and now I'm standing here declaring my love to you in the most magical and binding way possible: mutual love." Quinn paused to take a breath, seeing the tears gathering in Rachel's eyes she reached over and gently brushed them away with her free hand. "As you know, the first moment I laid eyes on you during our fifth year at Hogwarts my Veela, Luciana, fell in love and so did I. I said yes to loving you immediately, I said 'I can't live without her love' in that very moment and I knew without a single doubt clouding my mind that I cannot live without you and I would never choose another to love even if we didn't turn out to be what we are today: wife and wife, mate and mate. You are mine as I am yours and I know that we will never stop loving each other even a century from now. I love you always, my only one, my Venra Rachel."

Explosive applauds broke out as Quinn found herself being kissed passionately and lovingly and melting into the arms of the woman she couldn't live without, the woman who loved her just as fiercely.

Rachel broke the kiss to speak, "how can I possibly follow up with such a romantic and impossibly sweet speech?" Rachel asked rhetorically, her speech also enhanced because Quinn had pointed her wand at Rachel's neck for her turn.

The crowd laughed at that but yelled out, " _SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!_ " anyways and Rachel chuckled in response before speaking up.

"Oh, all right! Hush, you lot of drunkards!" The crowd laughed once again but fell into a quiet hush when Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes as she spoke, almost forgetting about everyone else being around. "The first moment I saw you … it was when we were being sorted and I was already sitting amongst my fellow Slytherins. I remember watching as other names were called and then I saw you. You were the prettiest girl I had ever seen and I knew in that instant that I had a bit of a crush on you because I was always hoping that you would notice me and just like me as well. That little crush turned into a bigger crush for the next few years until I stopped hoping and someone else asked me out. I said yes, to dating this other person, but that train ride to Hogwarts during our fifth year was fate. The fact that we became prefects and were to patrol Hogwarts grounds every night was fate and the more time I spent with you the more I started realizing that that crush I thought had gone away never truly left. I was with someone else but my mind was always on you and the more I fell in love with you the more I hated that girl you were always talking about being hopelessly in love with. I never realized how silly it was until I figured out who she was and found out that I had been hating myself, unknowingly, for months when I should have just kissed you and kiss you I did the moment I found you in the hallway after discovering who this mate you always spoke of was. And now, here we are, finally married and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, to be with you for forever starting today, my love. I love you so, so much Quinn."

Kissing again the crowd roared their approval as whistles, applause, screams, shouts, laughter, and some sounds of crying all mixed in an amalgamation of celebration and love for the couple. The couple then pulled apart for more dancing and singing and enjoyment of the wonderful day that tied them together in every way possible.

X

When everyone had left and the couple was preparing for their honeymoon they were going through gifts and found something, a rather interesting package from Frannie yet again. The note she left read: _This one is certain to leave either one of you pregnant with enough shagging so this is my gift to you on your honeymoon so you can have kids more easily. Also, Quinn, if you're the one who ends up pregnant first I will torture you as you have tortured me so endlessly during my own pregnancy you little rascal!_

 _P.S. this one is even longer than the last one 9.5 inches (24.13 centimeters) to make sure one of you ends up pregnant!_

They laughed at that and Quinn smirked at Rachel, "is there any chance we can test it out tonight?"

"Hurry up and strap it on so I can fuck you hard right on our bed!" Quinn didn't waste a second before stripping herself down and as soon as she had it on, it rose with her arousal and she felt herself being pushed on the bed with urgency.

"Are you going to ride me then?" Quinn was beyond turned on by the sight of Rachel leaning over her.

"Well, I'm going to suck you first before I ride you and make you see stars." Rachel promptly put more than half of it in her mouth and Quinn groaned at the sight of Rachel sinking lower and lower, well passed the back of her throat as she took more and more in until she reached Quinn's neatly trimmed curls.

"Fuck!" Quinn swore as Rachel not only deep throated her but then pulled back and sank back down with increasing speed. "I'm going to cum!" Rachel ignored her and brought her head all the way down her length one last time before humming until Quinn shot at the back of her throat and Rachel tasted the difference immediately. It was a muskier taste for sure and a bit salty but still retained some of Quinn's sweet flavor.

Rachel pulled back and allowed Quinn a moment to recover before she straddled her and she felt Quinn rise once more in arousal. "Are you ready for me to fuck you hard into this mattress, to fuck your dick until you explode inside of me and potentially impregnate me on our wedding night?" Quinn merely swore as Rachel's sopping wet center sank down on her and Quinn moaned as Rachel slowly made every last inch count until she was fully sheathed in her warmth. "Fuck, you're so big and hard inside of me. It's going to be so worth it, feeling this stretch … you're so much longer."

Before Quinn could speak up Rachel took off and started bouncing up and down on Quinn's hard cock, never fully managing to lift herself off more than a few inches on her long dick. Quinn groaned at the quick and hard rhythm Rachel had set. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping as Rachel bounced up and down made Quinn moan incoherent words from the euphoria, the unbelievable pleasure and at one point, to aide in her fucking her wife, Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's stomach to bounce up a bit more before sinking back down against Quinn's hard cock. "Fuck, fuck me Rachel. Oh fuck, it's so hot that my _wife_ is fucking me right now, riding me!"

"Fuck, I love that, hearing you call me your wife. I'm fucking ready to blow any second now, _wife_."

They started thrusting even more harshly before they both exploded in the best orgasm they'd ever had to the thought of being wife and wife. Quinn shot rope after rope of cum into Rachel's waiting center and they both groaned at the warmth that burst into her. They continued to fuck each other and eventually slowed down and made love throughout the night. They found out that Rachel had indeed become pregnant just a few months later from consummating during their wedding night.

X

So, here's the last chapter and I couldn't resist writing one last smutastic scene with the newly wedded wives and here's the end everyone!^^ I hope you enjoyed the journey and I will be busy writing that other story before posting next month! I will start posting on December 1st!

姫宮光る


End file.
